


To Love a Luthor Too Much

by 1Syphira



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Intensely Requited Love, Intensely Romantic Smut, Kara Loves Lena So Much and It's the Best, Smut, SuperCorp, Thirsty Kara, Thirsty Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 56,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Syphira/pseuds/1Syphira
Summary: When Lena is almost killed, Kara realizes she has a weakness far more dangerous than Kryptonite. And then it happens again.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 289
Kudos: 936





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parallel reality, kind of works as a sequel to "To Love a Luthor," though the timeline is a little muddled but who cares, really? XD This is my own take on Season 5 Episode 13 "It's a Super Life" how it should have gone down (you know the one where Lena pleads the Fifth and it's like the best reality), with my own plot elements that will diverge away from the series. I’m so sick and tired of the creators of the show making Kara such an effing weakling and constantly getting her ass handed to her. So I guess this is also AU from the TV series in that I’m imagining what would have actually happened when Ben captured Lena if Kara were actually a Super capable of beating Superman. It’s just lazy, poor writing that they constantly come up with ways to make Supergirl weak and ridiculous under the guise of "oh it makes her more relatable" or whatever bullshit. You can still have drama AND have her kick butt, these writers could take a leaf from that 90s “Lois and Clark” or "Smallville." There has never been some LAME subplot in those where Superman can "blow out" his powers, they only have her that fucking stupid weakness because she's a woman. There sorry, tangent over.  
> Also credit where credit is due, this fic was totally inspired by the fanfic "The Fifth Wall" by Black_Tea_and_Bones, so if you haven't read that one, OMG go do it, it's so good.

**Chapter 1**

Kara woke in a tangle of blankets and pillows and warmth and skin. It was that last part which made her lips curl into a happy smile. It’s not as if she’d never woken up naked with anyone before, but waking up naked with _Lena_ was different than the few before her. She wasn’t sure if she would ever get used to it. It almost didn’t feel real. It had been a _long_ time in the making, and though they were only a few months in of being officially, publicly together, Kara had no doubt. She was meant to be with the woman currently entangled in her arms. And every day since finally having the guts to ask Lena out, she still couldn’t quite believe Lena had said yes.

Kara inhaled dark hair that smelled of rose pedals and lavender and carefully tightened her arms around her lover so as not to squeeze too hard. Though Kara often found herself little spoon (which she found hilarious; the whole idea of big spoon was to be protector and she was literally super powered and yet she was little spoon??), today they were facing each other, her lover’s face nestled against Kara’s chest, their arms and legs in such a tangle she wasn’t sure where she began and Lena ended.

Lena. Kara inhaled a deep, impossibly happy sigh. She still couldn’t believe it. Not really. They were still very rooted in the honeymoon phase (or “bunny phase” as Lena liked to call it, much to Kara’s embarrassment) of their relationship and had made love every day (several times a day) since crossing that threshold, and every day it still felt too good to be true. Kara supposed it was because she was Kryptonian. They were an incredibly romantic race for being such a proud people who valued science, logic, and fairness. And yet they also believed fairness could not exist without love, science could not be nurtured without the love of the natural universe, and logic without love was cold, callous judgement. So yes, she was a romantic and proud of it. She also wasn’t sure against whom she was defending herself, seeing as she was having this argument with _herself_.

Lena stirred in her arms, nuzzling deeper into her if such was possible.

“Make it go away,” Lena grumbled into Kara’s chest.

A grin worked its way to Kara’s lips. “Make what go away?”

“Mornings,” Lena answered, curling further still into Kara.

“Mornings? So. . . make the sun go away? But then I wouldn’t have powers,” Kara pouted.

Lena tilted her head and kissed Kara’s collar bone. “Not the sun. Just mornings,” she murmured against Kara’s skin.

Lena’s warm breath on Kara’s skin made her shiver. “Weekends aren’t so bad, though,” Kara said, gently stroking her fingers through Lena’s beautiful hair. “We got to sleep in.” She glanced at the clock on her nightstand. “It’s eleven.”

“ _Not_ to take advantage of my super-powered girlfriend or anything, but a hot shower would go a _long_ way toward waking me up. If you wanted to wake me up properly,” Lena said and tilted her head up to look at Kara. Lena then bit her own lower lip with _that_ devious flirtatious look and Kara actually whimpered.

As one might imagine, however, she was all too happy to oblige. The world around her stilled as she launched into super-speed, carefully pushing aside the blankets and scooped Lena up in her arms. About half a second later, they were standing in Lena’s shower before the brunette could let out a squeak of surprise, followed by a laugh that had Kara’s insides feeling all tingly and stupidly happy.

Lena turned on the water for Kara from the fancy digital display (as Kara’s hands were otherwise occupied with Lena), and hot water cascaded over them, the glass shower walls quickly fogging with steam. After Kara gently set her down, Lena grabbed Kara’s face and fused their lips together in a kiss that quickly had Kara groaning softly. Would she ever _not_ turn into a needy mess whenever they kissed? She hoped not. The kiss deepened, their tongues entwining until both of them were breathless, and the added sensation of hot water on her skin was intoxicating. When Lena brought one of those legs of hers up and hooked it behind Kara’s hips. . . suddenly she was grateful for Super strength, because her knees definitely went weak. This was a frighteningly regular occurrence around Lena.

Acting on a sudden impulse, Kara slid her hands behind Lena’s thighs and easily lifted her off the ground again, smiling into the kiss when Lena obliged and wrapped her legs around Kara’s hips. She gently pressed Lena against the shower wall, this new position making their kiss take on whole new dimensions. One of Lena’s hands was tangled in Kara’s wet hair, and the other was on the side of Kara’s neck, just at the base of Kara’s jaw and it was so gentle and sexy and a little possessive. . .

Gods, those _hands_. Those hands had such power over Kara she often wondered what the point of all her super powers were if they were so entirely _useless_ against as something as simple as a touch, a light graze of fingers. All it took was for Lena to run one of those long, slender fingers along any part of her body and she was putty, clay in Lena’s hands desperately waiting to be sculpted.

This went on for quite some time until Lena seemed in need of something more. She lowered her legs off Kara’s hips and pulled back from their extremely heated kiss. Those beautifully kiss-darkened lips curled into a sly smile and when Lena _just_ caught her own lower lip in the softest nibble, Kara didn’t even try to contain yet another whimper. Why was it that all Lena had to do was bite that accursedly sexy lower lip of hers and suddenly Kara was _useless_? So much for super strength. Seizing advantage of Kara’s distracted state, Lena placed her hands on Kara’s shoulders and pressed down until Kara was kneeling in front of her in the shower. Kara acquiesced with such enthusiasm that she felt herself flush with excitement mixed with perhaps just a tinge of embarrassment. Should it be this easy for Lena to get her, _Supergirl_ , on her knees? Maybe not, but here she was.

Kara ran her fingers up the sides of Lena’s thighs and hips, digging her fingertips into the soft flesh just a little, just enough before dipping her head in. They both whimpered when Kara’s tongue made contact with the soft, already swollen flesh. Lena’s legs fell open for her, bringing one leg up and over Kara’s shoulder, then rolled her hips forward, demanding more. Kara all-too happily obliged, licking and teasing Lena until she could feel her lover begin to tense beneath her tongue, her breath hitching in a way that always had Kara’s head swimming.

Kara dug deeper, swirling her tongue in a way she had learned was Lena’s undoing. She hummed against her lover when Lena’s fingers entangled in her hair, pulling harshly in a way that might have hurt a human, but Kara felt smug pride knowing only she could provide this for Lena, that Lena could completely let go with her and never have to worry about holding back or controlling herself.

She heard a soft _thump_ on the shower wall as Lena’s head fell back and she cried out as Kara’s relentless tongue drew finality from her lover. Lena’s hips rocked against Kara’s face, her body trembling from waves of aftershocks. And _gods_. . . the sounds cascading from those beautiful lips. . . Kara was so hopelessly, _helplessly_ in love.

When Kara could no longer feel Lena’s fluttering contractions, she kissed her way up Lena’s stomach and chest, then pressed her body against Lena’s, supporting her as she came back down to Earth. Their lips met again in a kiss that quickly had Kara lost all over again. It didn’t help that it really took no effort on Lena’s part to be an amazing kisser. Those lips could turn Kara into jelly in about a second flat. Lena, seeming to sense Kara’s trailing thoughts, swept her tongue along Kara’s lower lip. And then bit it. _Hard_.

Again, if she were human, that might have hurt, broke skin even, but as is Kara squeaked out a giggle instead. “What? Why am I in trouble?”

Lena brushed her lips over Kara’s, then pulled back ever so slightly when Kara tried to kiss her. Kara gulped. When Lena teased her like that it was. . . brain melting. Tantalizing. Agonizing. When Lena did it again, Kara forgot how to breathe. They had _just been_ kissing, and already she felt as though she would die from the anticipation, the _need_ to kiss those lips again. Lena’s hand was on her neck again with a ghost of a touch that always had Kara’s body in flames. Gods, those _hands_ , those lips, that touch, just. . . _everything_. How did she get this lucky? How?

Lena teased her for the last time before Kara couldn’t take it anymore. With a soft growl (that edged dangerously close to a needy whimper), she pressed her entire body against Lena’s, trapping her against the glass before claiming those tormenting lips. Lena had the audacity to smirk into the kiss which did little to make Kara feel like she was in control of _any_ of this, despite having Lena pinned against the wall with super strength. Lena pulled back ever so slightly so she could lick Kara’s upper lip and this time there was a whimper. Kara didn’t even try to contain it.

That did it. The water stilled around Kara and she pulled back at super speed, her eyes raking up Lena’s body and looked into those icy green eyes. As Kara drew super speed around her, she paused for a moment to appreciate the _vision_ that was a frozen Lena looking at Kara as though she were about to devour her. Forcing herself to pull away, she blasted back to the bedroom and grabbed what looked like a simple blue case for her glasses, then blazed back to the shower before Lena finished blinking. Lena slowly opened her eyes and looked at Kara without even looking startled by the accompanying wave of air Kara brought back with her. If anything she looked even more smug. She held out her hand and Kara obediently dropped the case into it. Lena opened it and set it on one of the shelves in the shower, and Kara felt her powers temper and calm until she was just Kara, Supergirl tamed and simmering out of sight.

It was a brilliant invention/discovery of Lena’s: synthetic yellow kryptonite that dampened Kara’s powers. Lena had made some in her lab in secret shortly after they started sleeping together. After a week of Kara breaking three beds, a granite counter in the kitchen, putting a hole in two different walls, and shredding Lena’s favorite satin sheets during their extensive lovemaking, Lena had decided she needed to do something about it. They kept a small disk of it hidden within the lining of Kara’s glasses case which was very cleverly made of lead and disguised with a blue felt outer lining. When Kara felt sure she couldn’t break anything, she turned to Lena only to find herself suddenly pinned against the shower wall with Lena devouring her lips in a mind-numbing kiss. Lena laced their fingers together and slid them above Kara’s head, then brought her knee up between Kara’s thighs pressing just hard enough to make Kara groan into their kiss. She ground her hips forward, already desperate for more pressure which only caused Lena to press her body more fully against Kara. Between the hot water cascading down their wet bodies and Lena’s naked body against hers, Kara was starting to feel light-headed without her powers.

Lena pulled back from their kiss then nibbled Kara’s lower lip. “It took you longer to bring me the yellow kryptonite today,” Lena breathed, her lips once again _just_ out of reach, and that leg rubbing up against certain areas between Kara’s thighs was torture. “I must be losing my touch.”

Kara actually laughed. It was an incredibly breathless laugh and sounded something like a whimper mixed with complete and utter incredulity. Lena rewarded her by pressing her knee up harder. “Lost your. . . mmm! T-touch?” Kara gasped, finding it difficult to form words with all of _Lena_ happening up against her. “Lena you. . . nnh! I didn’t want to leave!” she managed with effort. A _lot_ of effort.

Lena ran her tongue along Kara’s neck, then clamped down on the now-sensitive skin. Kara felt her darken the skin beneath her tongue and groaned, trying in vain to escape Lena’s hands which still had Kara’s pinned above their heads. She was now panting and moments from begging but her Kryptonian pride kept her holding on. By a thread. A very thin, delicate thread made of cotton candy.

Seeming to sense Kara was on the edge of breaking, Lena pulled her leg back, removing Kara’s only stimulation. Pride shattered. Along with all dignity and everything else.

“Lena, please. . .!” she practically wailed, throwing her head back against the shower wall. She was grateful for the yellow kryptonite in that moment, because she was pretty positive that would have broken the glass.

“Mmm, good girl,” Lena purred, taking the opportunity to lick Kara’s exposed neck.

Finally, _finally_ Lena dropped one of her hands between Kara’s legs and suddenly Kara was drowning in pleasure and stars were lining the edges of her vision. Kara wasn’t positive, but she was fairly sure she held out for approximately twenty seconds. Lena had reduced her to this whimpering, writhing, lost, helpless mess and Kara couldn’t even find it within herself to feel an ounce of shame. Lena finally released Kara’s other hand and she fell forward onto Lena’s shoulder. She dug her fingertips into Lena’s back in a desperate attempt to ground herself as finality claimed her and waves of pure ecstasy raked through her body.

Kara must have looked a bit of a sobbing, weakened mess, because Lena took pity on her and closed the case of yellow kryptonite. Her strength returned in moments and Lena brought their lips together in a gentle kiss. When she pulled back she was wearing a grin that was entirely too smug. She ran a thumb lightly over Kara’s lower lip, then her eyes drifted down to Kara’s neck. She sighed, looking a little dismayed.

“I’m going to need to devise a more permanent way of marking my territory. How else will everyone know you belong to me?” The purr in Lena’s voice made Kara gulp.

Kara caught Lena’s thumb between her lips and slowly ran her tongue along the bottom of it. Lena’s eyes widened slightly and she inhaled an almost inaudible gasp. For a moment she had control of Lena. For a moment. But then she bit that beautiful lower lip of hers and Kara lost it again.

“That’s just cruel,” Kara pouted.

“Would it make you feel better if I let you lather me in bodywash?” Lena asked with a smile far less sympathetic than it was a smirk.

Kara felt herself flush. “Yes,” she replied, her pout deepening.

The tinkling of Lena’s laughter made Kara forget all about her pout. “Oh, Kara,” Lena exhaled a happy sigh and gave her a light kiss. “I love you. So. Fucking. Much.” She emphasized her last three words with searing kisses.

Kara reached behind Lena and filled her hand with rose-scented bodywash from a dispenser built into Lena’s shower. “Promise?” Kara asked and began lathering Lena’s beautiful body, starting with her breasts.

“Promise?” Lena scoffed. “I seem to recall telling you first.”

“Yes, but it doesn’t count because I didn’t know you knew I was Supergirl,” Kara said as though that were perfectly logical.

Lena pressed her now-slippery body against Kara’s. “I’m pretty sure your logic is flawed, Supergirl.”

Kara moved her hands around to lather Lena’s back, enjoying the slippery textures. “Okay fine. But also,” Kara brushed her lips against Lena’s. “I’m in love with you, Lena Luthor.”

When Lena leaned in for another kiss, Kara couldn’t resist getting even and pulled back ever so slightly. When she teased Lena’s lips again, she watched with delighted awe as Lena’s eyes darkened and that expression entered her face that read something like, “I’m going to devour you whole, Kara Danvers.”

* * *

It was such a beautiful way to start their week. Sunday had been filled with much the same as their Saturday, including morning shower sex and brain-melting sex on the kitchen counter in the evening, except on Sunday Kara flew Lena to Paris to have lunch at their favorite restaurant. On the flight home, Lena had stopped Kara over the Atlantic so they could have an incredibly romantic make-out over the ocean waves. They finished what _that_ started once they got back to Lena’s apartment, barely making it through the door. It made for some incredibly hot sex in the hallway up against a wall, the only room they hadn’t actually had sex yet.

Then Monday came and Ben Lockwood decided it was in his best interest to kidnap Lena. And now she was in a tank somewhere with one hour to breathe and the really annoying part was, Lockwood had so massively miscalculated he didn’t know the wrath he had just unleashed.

“Yeah, help spelled L-E-X,” Kara heard Winn say, tuning back into the conversation.

“If that’s the case, then we are never gonna find her,” Alex said, her voice filled with worry.

Everyone suddenly went silent as Kara’s fingers dug into the steel table they were all standing around. Her jaw was clenched so tightly she felt as though she might snap if she spoke.

“Kara?” Alex said hesitantly, placing a hand gently on one of Kara’s.

Kara closed her eyes and took a deep, centering breath. When she opened them, rage burned in her eyes like lava. “If it’s Lex, we know he knows about my X-ray vision. Which means he knows I can’t see through lead. Lena hasn’t been gone long, which means they can’t have taken her out of National City. Lockwood played his hand too soon. How many lead bunkers can there be here? I’m betting not many, and certainly not that I can’t find in an hour.”

With that, the world around her stilled and she launched into super speed, flying faster than she had ever flown in her life. If there was one thing that severely annoyed her, it was being underestimated. She could fly around the Earth seven bloody times in a _second_ , did Lockwood really think she couldn’t search National City in an hour?! She focused her mind and the frozen people and buildings surrounding her became translucent as she activated her X-ray vision.

It was tedious work, combing the city at super speed looking for areas she couldn’t see through. Within about twenty seconds she found one such lead bunker and launched down and blasted through it like the walls were made of sheetrock. What she found was a military installment that looked like an armory, and suddenly alarms were blaring loudly. Military guards were suddenly swarming the area and she sighed.

“I’m sorry, I’ll repair the damage, I was looking for Lena Luthor’s kidnapper!” she shouted over her shoulder as she flew out of the gaping hole in the roof.

She found several others with similar experiences, though one was a paranoid, rich old man’s personal bunker (which made for a terribly awkward apology), and the rest belonged to various corporate labs. It was at that point she stopped for a moment and realized she should get Winn’s help. Then she came upon one that rested below an old abandoned warehouse and flipped on the comm in her ear. This was getting tedious and she didn’t want to have to think about paying for all the damage she was causing.

“Winn, do you have my location?” she barked into it.

“Uh, yeah give me a sec,” he said and she heard him typing on a computer. “Got it! That’s a shifty side of town. Why are you searching there? Wait, don’t answer that; stupid question.”

“What company owns that warehouse below me?” Kara asked.

More typing. “A shell corporation. That’s promising.”

“I can be there with a team in five minutes if you want?” Alex said into the comm.

“Yes,” Kara answered. “We’re going to put an end to this, and the Cult of Rao. Now.”

She flipped off the comm and careened down through the roof of the warehouse. It only took seconds to search the bunker, unlike the rest of the city. She knew she was approaching the end of the hour Lockwood had given, and in her current state she had no idea what she was going to do to him when she found him. Nothing good.

She answered her own question when she came upon a room filled with computers, a wall of monitors, four lead pods, Lockwood, and whoever was helping him. Ben and the other man were both currently frozen staring at the wall of monitors, as she was still flying at super speed. Kara slowed to a stop and the world around her returned to normal speed.

Lockwood was tapping his foot and looked like a caged animal. “Come on, why isn’t Supergirl coming on the news—” he stopped at the sudden appearance of Supergirl. “Oh shit—!”

Whatever he was about to reach for, he didn’t have a chance because she body-slammed him into the other guy and they both went flying to the opposite wall. Her keen hearing heard the definite crunch of a whole lot of bones, then they crumpled to the ground, either unconscious or dead, Kara didn’t know or particularly care in that moment. She then blasted to the pods and ripped off the lids as easily as though they were made of paper.

She heard Lena inhale a ragged breath as oxygen hit her lungs. It took all Kara’s considerable willpower not to make a scene in front of Coville, but she knew she couldn’t. People knew about Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor. There had been gossip columns and blogs written about them, they had thrown parties together, attended and hosted charity events together. National City knew about Kara and Lena. Not Supergirl and Lena.

“Are you okay?” she managed instead, helping Lena out of the pod. She hoped her voice didn’t sound too desperate, too noticeable. Too terrified. But upon seeing Lena still gasping for air, she couldn’t stop herself. “Just breathe, Lena. It’s okay,” she said, more to calm her own panic than anything, and pulled Lena in her strong arms. “I’m here.”

Lena collapsed into her embrace with a shuddering breath, a sound that made Kara’s insides curl with terror and rage and too many other emotions that made her want to tear Ben Lockwood in half. As Lena held onto her gasping for breath, Kara became vaguely aware that Alex and her team had burst into the room and secured the area where Lockwood and his goon were laying on the floor, likely checking for life signs. Afterwards, they began ushering Coville away to secure the scene. Once he was safely in another room, Alex came over to them and squeezed Kara’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, Kara. You found her. A little asphyxiation can’t stop a Luthor, am I right?” she said with a strained smile that was attempting to look reassuring.

Lena’s weak laugh did little to make Kara feel okay about any of this. “Your concern is overwhelming, Alex,” Lena said.

“Sorry. Too soon?” Alex said, then hugged them both. “Come on, Kara. Let’s get out of here. We can order your favorite pizza and donuts. I’ll buy.”

Kara only reluctantly released Lena, but only because she gently pushed the Kryptonian back. “I’m okay, Kara. It’s okay.”

Kara glanced over her shoulder at the crumpled heap that was Lockwood, then looked back at Alex. “Is he. . .?”

“No,” Alex answered quickly. “He’s got several broken ribs, a broken nose, and two shattered kneecaps. . . but he’ll live. Lucky to be alive, if you ask me. I imagine that ridiculous armor he’s wearing probably saved his life.”

Kara looked away, the anger at him turning to rage at herself. She was always so careful with humans. She always tried so damn hard to do no harm. She couldn’t look at him. What would she have done to him if Lena had died? She dared not even imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone actually cares too much about lore, in the Superman comicbook verse I could only find reference to red kryptonite taking away Supermans powers, and gold kryptonite can permanently take away a Kryptonian's powers. So I went with yellow, since they've only established that red kryptonite makes Kara turn into Superbitch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the comments, kudos and views, I can't believe how many hits it's gotten already! Supercorp fandom rocks. X3

Lena was little spoon that night. After making a brief statement to the press as Supergirl, saying something about not negotiating with kidnappers and something about Lena Luthor being safe, they had gone back to Lena’s apartment, watched a movie with Alex, then gone to bed after. Kara didn’t sleep at all. She lay curled behind Lena all night, cocooning her in her arms, her thoughts a minefield of fear and relief and rage. It was the first night since being together that they’d gone to bed wearing PJs (at least PJs that stayed on; Lena had certainly worn some incredibly sexy lingerie, but as if that ever stayed on all night), and Kara already hated it. She loved the feel of Lena’s naked skin and she felt as though that too had been stolen from her.

When the sun at last spilled through the curtains, Lena stirred but didn’t wake. Kara carefully extricated herself from behind Lena and padded into the kitchen after grabbing her cell phone. Once there, she looked up a few breakfast places in town on her phone that offered carryout, then placed an order to go. She then opened her texts and typed a message to Lena’s executive assistant. _‘Hey Jess. Cancel Lena’s appointments. She’s not coming in today.’_

She only had to wait a few seconds for the reply. _‘Already did. Take care of her, okay?’_

_‘I will.’_ Kara replied. She set her phone down and rubbed her face with a frustrated sigh. She knew this was always a possibility. People knew that Supergirl worked with Lena Luthor; they hadn’t exactly been quiet about it, what with all the world saving. And it wasn’t as if this was the first time Lena had been in danger. This was the first time, however, that she had nearly _died_ since they were a couple, though. This was a whole new landscape, and suddenly Kara felt completely out of her depth. There were going to be more times after this. How could she ever get used to this? How could she _deal_ with this?

She busied herself with Lena’s fancy coffeemaker, trying to distract her spiraling thoughts. Her keen hearing heard Lena stir in the bedroom and she sped through prepping the coffee before rushing at super speed back to the bedroom. She climbed back in their bed and curled up behind her. Lena made an adorable sleepy groan and rolled over. She wrapped herself around Kara and nuzzled into her chest.

“Did my alarm go off?” Lena mumbled sleepily.

“I turned it off,” Kara replied, running her fingers through Lena’s silky hair.

“What? Why?” Lena asked, pulling back to give Kara a somewhat scolding look.

“Lena, you almost _died_ yesterday. You’re allowed a day off,” Kara replied, not meaning to sound quite so reproachful.

“It’s not like it’s the first time I’ve been in peril, Kara,” Lena argued. “We’ve been in loads of trouble before, and I might remind you, you’ve almost died before, too.”

“This is _different_ , Lena. You were targeted because of _me_ , you were slowly dying and I. . . when I _heard_ you. . .” Kara trailed off and took a shuddering breath. The sound of Lena gasping for air was haunting Kara’s memory like an open wound.

Lena let out a small sigh. “Kara—”

“Lena, please,” Kara said, carefully avoiding contact as tears welled up, threatening to spill down her cheeks. “Just. . . just take the day off. For me.” She lowered her voice to barely above a whisper. “Please.”

Lena slid a hand up and gently stroked Kara’s cheek, her smile both reassuring and resigned. “All right. But I need to know you aren’t going to try and push me away to ‘protect’ me or something. I hope we’ve accomplished enough together, been through enough together, for you to believe that we’re stronger together.”

Kara’s mind raced, trying to imagine a world where she could push Lena away. Would it be easier if they weren’t together if something happened to Lena? Maybe. Would Lena be safer without Supergirl in her life? Probably. Kara’s silence was clearly the wrong answer.

“No. Don’t do this to me, Kara. Don’t push me away after I’ve let you so far in. I can’t take that. Murderers and psychopaths beating down my door I can take. But you pushing me away, I can’t. . . I’m not. . .” Lena’s words caught in her throat, and the look of pain and fear in Lena’s face broke Kara’s heart far more than everything that had happened yesterday. Lena’s eyes steeled and she started to pull away, but Kara stopped her and pulled her back into her arms.

“I’m sorry. You’re right. I’m sorry, Lena,” Kara said, her own tears now flowing freely down her face. “I’m so sorry.”

Lena fisted the fabric of Kara’s night shirt. “Leave me, break up with because you don’t love me anymore or you hate me or if I betray you, but you can’t leave me because you _love_ me. I can’t survive that, Kara. I love you too much, I’ve let you too far in, I’ve been through too much, I’ve been hurt too many times. Damnit, Kara, don’t you dare mm—!”

In her desperation to stop the pain in Lena’s voice, Kara did the only thing she could think to do. She pressed her lips to Lena’s in a fierce, desperate kiss. Just hearing Lena say the words “leave me” was too much. It also made her realize she was kidding herself if she thought she could ever leave Lena, even if it was for some misguided idea of protecting her. She was at the point of no return. She loved Lena far too much, they had gone too far to turn back now.

Lena pushed into the kiss with bruising force, deepening it before biting Kara’s lower lip in what Kara surmised was punishment, even if it didn’t hurt. She rolled Lena beneath her and pressed her weight on her protectively. The kiss quickly became breathless and carried an edge of forcefulness that didn’t let up until Kara broke away, only so she could kiss away Lena’s tears. She trailed her lips down along Lena’s jawline and neck, whispering a soft, “I love you,” with each kiss until she could hear Lena’s heartbeat slow and she started to relax her tensed muscles. Both of them jumped slightly when Kara’s phone buzzed loudly from the nightstand, indicating she’d received a text.

Kara moaned softly in protest then glanced at her phone. The message was from the restaurant indicating her carryout order was ready.

“I got us breakfast. Want breakfast in bed? On the couch? On a beach somewhere?” Kara said with a small smile, though it was still laced with worry. The realization that she’d caused Lena pain was unbearable. She had made Lena cry. _Cry_. She knew she was going to have a hard time forgiving herself for this.

“How about—”

Lena was cut off when they suddenly heard a loud knock on the front door. Kara jerked her head in the direction of the door, looking through the bedroom wall and the door with X-ray vision. She relaxed when she saw Alex on the other side.

“Who is it?” Lena asked her.

“Alex. Here for moral support, no doubt. I can send her away if you want?” Kara asked.

“No, it’s all right. The company will be nice. Distracting. Can you just keep her busy for a few minutes so I can make myself presentable?”

Kara pressed a gentle kiss to Lena’s lips, reluctantly pulling back when she heard Alex knock again. “All right,” Kara said and slid off the bed. She made her way for the front door. She felt anxiety settle in the pit of her stomach like a ball of razorblades. She knew, she _knew_ she had just made an incredibly stupid mistake, and the cost of that mistake had caused Lena pain.

Kara opened the front door and gave Alex a strained smile. Alex took one look at Kara and raised an eyebrow.

“What did you do?” Alex demanded.

Kara looked away, an angry flush entering her cheeks. “I already feel bad enough, you don’t need to make me feel worse. I’ll be right back, I ordered breakfast I need to pick up.”

She pushed past Alex and blasted off across town. When she returned, Alex had only made it as far as the kitchen. Kara set down several paper bags full of food and the smell of omelets and waffles wafted in the air. Alex helped her unpack, watching her closely the whole time.

“You wanna talk about it?” she asked after about a minute of tense silence.

“Not really,” Kara answered.

“Can you at least tell me you two are going to be okay? I mean we’re in her apartment, so I’m assuming that bodes well.”

Kara exhaled a frustrated sigh. “I. . . I almost messed everything up.” Her voice caught in her throat. “She didn’t let me.”

A proud, understanding smile entered Alex’s face. “Good. Lena’s smart like that. I love you, Kara, but sometimes you really are a thick head. And before you get mad,” she said quickly when Kara bristled, “I say that with love. You always mean well. I’m sure whatever you did, you did it with some misguided attempt to protect her. But Kara at some point you just need to love her and for that to be enough. You think it’s not hard for her, watching you throw yourself in harm’s way constantly? You can’t push everyone you love away just because the going gets tough or scary. When shit gets real is when you have to dig in and fight and hold on tighter. And that’s what Lena _wants_ you to do.”

Kara was crying again, curse Alex and her stupid logic. “I know,” she said, brushing her tears away angrily. “I just. . . I just love her so much, Alex. I can’t lose her, I can’t!”

“Hey,” Alex soothed, pulling Kara into a warm, familial embrace. “It’s okay to be scared. It’s okay. I’d be a lot more worried if you _weren’t_ scared.”

Kara’s keen ears heard Lena approaching and quickly busied herself with plates and silverware, wiping her tears forcefully away. Lena appeared, still in her red satin pajamas and a black silk robe. Kara loved that robe. She’d made love to Lena in that robe more times than she could count, though Lena didn’t usually have anything on underneath it. Kara felt a tightening in her chest. Who exactly did she think she was kidding, thinking she could push Lena away? Forget kryptonite, Lena was her real weakness. She’d do anything for her, anything and everything.

Lena slipped a few stray strands of brunette hair behind her ear, a defense mechanism of hers when she was feeling vulnerable. Kara’s stomach tightened even more. “Morning, Alex. What’s for breakfast?” she asked, stepping behind Kara and wrapped her arms around the Kryptonian’s waist.

Alex reached across the counter and squeezed Lena’s hand. “You gonna be okay, Lena? You had a rough day yesterday.”

“I’ll live. Have you _met_ my family?”

“Yeeeah. So listen, I need to hang out with you two today. I don’t particularly appreciate it when psychos try and kill my sister’s girlfriend. So if it’s all right with you, how about a movie marathon? Or maybe a Netflix binge of a good show?”

“I’m game,” Lena replied, kissing Kara’s shoulder before dishing herself up an omelet. “Season two of ‘ _Pose_ ’ just dropped and I’ve been dying to watch.”

“I _love_ that show!” Alex said enthusiastically. “Yes. Let’s do this.”

*

It was past ten in the evening when Alex finally left and Kara was exhausted, mostly because she hadn’t slept in two days. She cleaned up their binge-watching food mess at super speed so Lena didn’t feel like they’d made a giant mess of her apartment. Just as she finished setting the plates in the dishwasher, Lena slid a hand on Kara’s arm.

“Can I show you something?” Lena asked, looking at Kara with hesitance and love, but Kara could also see hurt still mixed in.

Kara worried her lower lip, that awful anxiety returning to her stomach. It was a feeling that had her worrying she’d royally and irreparably screwed up. “Of course,” she replied, hoping her voice didn’t sound as terrified as she felt.

Lena led her to the safe in the hall that Kara knew rested behind a lovely oceanscape painting. Lena slid the painting to the side and leaned in so the security system could read her retina. She then opened the safe door and withdrew what looked like an elegant silver watch. Knowing Lena well enough to know that was probably not just a watch, she looked expectantly at Lena to explain.

“I’ve been working on this for quite some time, I just haven’t had the chance to fully stress test it yet,” Lena said, closing the safe door. Kara helpfully slid the painting back in place and followed Lena back to the bedroom. Lena took a deep breath, then looked at Kara with those beautiful icy green eyes. “The last thing I ever want to be is a burden to you, Kara. I don’t want you to feel as though I am some fragile thing that you have to constantly worry about.”

“I don’t—” Kara started, but Lena stopped her by placing a hand on hers.

“Just. . . let me finish, okay?”

Kara closed her mouth and nodded.

“I’ve gathered a lot of alien tech over the last couple of years. I’ve studied it extensively, and there are some pretty amazing power sources out there. But for reasons quite beyond me, all they’re ever used to make is weaponry. Apparently the rest of the galaxy is as bloodthirsty as humans. But what I realized is, the same power that can harness a destructive, powerful weapon, can also be used to harness the opposite power. Like the kryptonite-proof suit I made you.”

Kara looked down at the watch again, this time using her X-ray vision to take a closer look. Her eyes widened when she saw a tiny anti-matter chamber built into the center, and the rest looked like highly advanced nano-tech.

“What is that?” she asked, gazing at it in wonder. “Armor?”

“No,” Lena replied. “Armor is for soldiers. No, something better. A shield.”

Lena took a step back from Kara, then pressed down on the watch display. Her body was suddenly encompassed by a translucent shield of energy that shimmered and oscillated like soap bubbles. Lena slid her finger over the display and the shield expanded out a foot or so from her body in a perfect sphere. Mesmerized, Kara reached her hand out and touched it, surprised when it sent a surge of energy through her hand, causing it to recoil. If she were human, that probably would have been powerful enough to send her flying across the room.

“Whoa,” Kara gasped, gazing at both Lena and the shield in wonder.

Lena exhaled a small laugh. “Well I was going to say don’t touch it, but I’m glad to see it’s working.” She pressed the display again and the shield vanished. “Had I been wearing this yesterday, we’d be having a very different day today. I was also planning on programming in a voice activation command in case my hands are restrained or otherwise incapacitated. I have more ideas, but it’s a work in progress.”

Kara looked back up at Lena, and when she saw the look in her lover’s eyes, she had to swallow back a wave of emotion. It was such naked, undisguised emotion radiating from those icy green pools, pleading with Kara not to push her away, not to see her as a burden or a weakness. But mostly, heartbreakingly, silently begging Kara not to be an idiot.

Kara surged forward and pulled Lena into her arms in a fierce embrace. “I’m sorry, Lena. I’m so sorry. Forgive me, please. I couldn’t push you away if I tried. I’ve never been able to, not from the moment I met you. You aren’t a burden, you’re a gift, a _miracle_.”

Lena buried her face in Kara’s shoulder and Kara could feel her start to silently cry. Tears immediately sprang to Kara’s eyes, unbidden.

“Please. . . please Kara,” Lena whispered around her soft cries. “Never again. I can’t take it, I can’t lose you. Please. . .”

“Never,” Kara replied, cradling Lena in her arms. “I’ll always be here for you, Lena. Always. _Always_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! So many emotions! TT^TT But it hurt so good! Did everyone survive the angst okay? X3


	3. Chapter 3

When they made love the next morning, something felt different as Kara looked into Lena’s eyes. She was currently rocking over Lena, her fingers buried deep inside the brunette’s warm, wet walls, and gazing into those green eyes in her usual state of awe. Lena was looking back at Kara softly panting and groaning, and her eyes were radiating so much love it hurt, but something else had crept through, lurking just beneath the surface. A wound that Kara had inflicted, a crack in her trust that Kara had so carefully built with Lena over the past two years.

Lena’s breath hitched and moments later she arched off the bed and threw her head back, raking her fingernails along Kara’s back with a soft cry. Kara drifted into super speed, capturing and savoring the moment of Lena arching into her as she was often prone to do. She had asked Lena’s permission some time ago to do so and Lena had given her a very enthusiastic (if a bit smug) yes. After a time, Kara drifted back out of super speed and lost herself in the feel of Lena’s warm, clinging heat contracting around her fingers.

“I love you, Lena Luthor,” Kara whispered, pressing her lips against her lover’s in a kiss filled with love and yearning and tenderness.

Lena pulled Kara down and buried her face in the other’s shoulder, still panting softly. When Kara could no longer feel Lena contract around her, she gently withdrew and held her until Lena’s alarm screeched at them. Lena sighed.

“I think I need a vacation. I really don’t want to sit through a tedious board meeting today,” Lena said and wriggled out from under Kara. She brushed sex hair from her face and headed toward the bathroom. Kara rolled over and watched her go regretfully, propping her head up on her palm. She only needed about ten minutes to get ready, and that was only because there really wasn’t a fast way to blow-dry her hair. Lena generally took an hour and a half, but mostly because she insisted on making healthy breakfasts in the morning. Kara contemplated getting Lena flowers while she got ready, but that felt like a very shallow way of apologizing.

Lena paused in the doorway of the bathroom and gazed back at Kara with a very loving look, but Kara could still see worry laced in the edges of her eyes.

“Can we. . . would you be able to stop by my lab after work today? We could stress-test my invention, if. . . if that’s okay? Work on some improvements?”

Kara’s chest tightened at the worry in Lena’s voice. She knew Lena still wasn’t sure Kara wasn’t going to do something stupid. She wore her vulnerability in her eyes like a neon sign, begging Kara not to hurt her. Kara would have done anything, _anything_ to take that fear away from Lena. She instead slid out of bed and crossed to Lena, pulling her into her arms. “Of course,” Kara replied, hoping to exude reassurance. “We can test all night if you want.”

Lena slid her arms around Kara's neck. “Maybe not _all_ night, but a couple hours would be nice. Want to shower with me?”

Kara pulled back and arched her eyebrow. “Do you honestly have to ask?” she asked, then scooped Lena up bridal style and tromped into the shower, pleased when Lena let out a surprised squeak, followed by a giggle.

* * *

After a long and tedious board meeting, Lena escaped to her office to await Kara’s arrival for lunch. She sat down at her desk and checked her emails—nothing pressing—checked status updates on a few projects, then began fidgeting with the watch/shield/invention on her wrist. She felt her heart tighten and a wave of anxiety hit her, strong enough to make her feel nauseous. Since their conversation, Kara had done her best to reassure Lena. But all Lena took away from that conversation was that Kara had thought about leaving. She’d thought about it. Kara had considered it an _option_ , even if it was only for a moment.

It wasn’t an option for Lena. It was so far beyond an impossibility for Lena that it was laughable. She knew, she _knew_ if Kara left there would be no coming back from that heart break, there would be no healing or letting anyone else in. It had literally taken the best person on planet Earth (who, ironically, wasn’t even _from_ Earth) to break down Lena's walls. What chance did she have of recovering from _that_?

Lena was startled out of her spiraling thoughts when Jess suddenly walked in.

“Miss Luthor. I’ve ordered lunch for you and Kara, it will be here at one. Also. . . Sam is here to see you. She says it’s urgent. Would you like me to send her away?”

One of Lena’s eyebrows shot up. “Sam?” she asked then glanced down at her phone. “Oh,” she said, realizing she’d missed three calls and six text messages. She’d silenced her phone during the board meeting then forgot to check it in her distracted state. “It’s fine, send her in.”

“All right,” Jess said and left, and a few seconds later Sam came bustling in.

“Hey Sam,” Lena said her and rose from her desk to greet her. “Sorry I missed your calls, I was in a meeting.”

“It’s all right,” Sam replied, giving Lena a warm embrace. “Are you all right? I mean obviously you were kidnapped the other day, stupid question. I saw the news, I’m sorry.”

“Oh,” Lena faltered. She’d honestly forgotten about it in her worry about Kara. “That. No, that I’m fine with. I’m just. . . just girlfriend trouble, honestly.” Lena felt guilty bringing it up, but didn’t know what else to say.

“Trouble?” Sam said, concern entering her eyes. “Everything okay with National City’s favorite couple?”

Lena sighed and fidgeted with her watch/shield/invention. She really needed to name the damn thing. “It’s just. . . it really freaked Kara out when I was kidnapped.” _‘And then nearly killed my kidnapper. And then thought about leaving me??'_ she thought but didn’t say. She doubted Sam would understand, Kryptonian or not. 

“I heard Supergirl found your kidnapper and he was apprehended,” Sam said. “Does Kara worry that your ties to Supergirl put you in potential danger?”

Lena sat down on the couch in her office and ran a hand through her hair in frustration. She’d worn it down today, trying not to psychoanalyze _that_ choice because she usually felt less “powerful Luthor and CEO of L-Corp” and more “Kara Danver’s soft girlfriend.” Was she being needy?! Ugh.

“Yes?” Lena replied helplessly, unsure how to navigate _that_ loaded question without getting into the complicated intricacies of Kara=Supergirl. “She. . . she doesn’t cope well when I’m in harm’s way, especially after everything that happened with Lillian. We both knew it was never going to be easy, dealing with powerful aliens from space. Or navigating the complexities of alien immigrants whom much of humanity believes don’t have rights because, and I quote, ‘they’re not human,’” she added bitterly.

“I’m sure Kara’s just feeling scared,” Sam said, sitting next to Lena on the couch. “I’m sure if I were in her shoes, I’d be terrified. I mean we were angsty hot messes in college together, but I probably would have lost my shit if something happened to you when we were together.”

Lena looked away, worrying her lower lip to hide her complicated feelings on _that_ subject matter. She had been the one to break up with Sam, and she knew Sam still had feelings for her. Because that’s what Lena always did. She pushed people away that got too close. She still felt guilty about how cold she had been with Sam, though they had mended fences since the whole Reign debacle.

“That’s part of the problem,” Lena said quietly. “Kara is very. . . she’s protective of me. I’m afraid she’s going to try and convince Supergirl to stop working with me. But even without Supergirl, this is who I _am_. I’m still a Luthor. I will always be at the center of conflict, it runs in my blood.”

“You really think Kara would go that far? That’s kind of a controlling thing to do,” Sam said, and she placed a hand on Lena’s, her eyes filled with genuine concern.

“What? Oh god, no, that’s. . .” Lena started, then sighed in frustration. This conversation was impossible to have without the context of Kara=Supergirl, and Lena realized she was probably making Kara out to be a jerk, which immediately made her feel guilty. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up. Kara is wonderful to me. Anyway, you wanted to talk to me about something?”

“Oh, god, right! I—” Sam started, but suddenly Lena’s office door flew open and Kara burst through somewhat dramatically.

“Lena, I—oh,” Kara stopped dead upon seeing Sam on the couch with Lena. Her eyes drifted to Sam’s hand which was still on Lena’s. Lena didn’t miss the flash of possessiveness that entered Kara’s eyes. Was it wrong that Lena took great satisfaction in seeing that jealousy? Maybe, but here she was nonetheless. Kara straightened her glasses and gave Sam a somewhat strained smile. “Hi Sam. What are you. . . how are you?”

Lena rose from the couch and noticed for the first time that Kara was holding a single red rose in her hands. She couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips as she imagined Kara Googling “romantic human gestures.”

“Hey Kara. I’m glad you’re here, actually,” Sam replied, standing as well. “I’m not really sure who to go to with this information, but I was hoping you could tell Supergirl something for me.” She paused and took a slow, deep breath. “I had a vision of Worldkiller last night.”

Lena felt her heart drop to her stomach, but Kara looked quite a lot more skeptical.

“What do you mean?” Kara demanded, her shoulders suddenly squaring in a very Supergirl way.

“I know this might seem like a very strange reason to come rushing here to tell you, but since Supergirl separated me from Reign, I haven’t felt anything or had any memories of Worldkiller. But for the past few nights I’ve been having flashes, _memories_ of Reign.”

“Do you think Reign survived somehow?” Lena asked.

“No, I don’t get that feeling. I think . . . I think there was a sixth Worldkiller.”

“A sixth? That’s not possible,” Kara argued, though apprehension had entered her eyes.

“Kryptonians knew about five of them, but I don’t think they knew that the five created a sixth. At least from the memories I’ve been seeing. From what I could tell, they came together and made a sixth, an ‘upgrade’ of all the rest, made from their DNA and in it they infused all their malice, all their hatred, and all their destructive force. I don’t know what it means that I’m suddenly having visions of this sixth Worldkiller. I . . . I think he’s searching for the other Worldkillers.”

“Are you saying, and this is assuming this vision is true, you think this sixth Worldkiller is worse than Reign? More powerful?” Kara asked, and Lena didn’t miss the look of fear that rippled through her eyes. Although the two of them had dealt with Reign quite swiftly working together, Kara’s first encounter with Reign had been traumatic to say the least.

“It’s very possible, yes. The sixth Worldkiller isn’t Kryptonian or something that can be separated like Reign. This one is different, unique. It is pure Worldkiller and nothing else.”

“Do you think if he's searching for the other Worldkillers it will lead him here?” Lena asked quietly.

“Maybe,” Sam said, her face a mask of worry. “God, I hope not. But it’s possible. Anyway. I was just hoping you could let Supergirl know. She should know, just . . . just in case.”

“Thank you Sam, I’ll tell her,” Lena said with a reassuring smile. “And let us know if you have more memories of this new Worldkiller. Any bit of information could be useful, any detail, no matter how small.”

“I will. And thank you,” Sam replied. She gave Lena a light hug and waved to Kara with a smile, then left the two of them alone in Lena’s office.

Lena watched Kara’s face closely, concerned what the news of another possible Worldkiller might do to Kara, but the Kryptonian surprised her by crossing to Lena and pulling her into a fierce embrace. When she pulled back, Kara placed a gentle kiss on Lena’s lips.

“Missed you,” Kara said softly.

Lena was pretty sure she melted like butter at the loving look Kara was giving her. “Oh Kara,” she sighed happily, bringing a hand up to lightly caress Kara’s cheek. Kara kissed the palm of her hand.

“You didn’t tell me Sam was coming,” Kara said, and Lena could have sworn she heard a hint of reproachfulness on the edges of her voice. 

Lena leaned back against her desk. “I didn’t know she was. She just dropped by to tell me about Worldkiller.”

Kara looked as though she wanted to have more opinions about that subject, but she instead avoided Lena’s eyes, fidgeting with the rose in her hands. A light blush had crept in Kara’s cheeks which was making it difficult to feel guarded with Kara. Not that Lena _could_. Not really. She was still a little worried, especially with the news of another possible Worldkiller, but the fact that Kara was currently wearing her jealousy of Sam on her sleeve boded well. Should she be taking such delight in her girlfriend’s jealously? Probably not?

“Pretty rose,” Lena said, biting back a smile.

“What? Oh!” Kara exclaimed and awkwardly pushed up her glasses. Her blush deepened as she offered it to Lena. “It’s for you. I um. . . well I’ve heard a single red rose means ‘you’re my one and only’ or something and I um. . . well you are.”

Lena accepted the rose, pressing her lips to the pedals and softly inhaled the aroma. Hadn’t Lena melted enough already? Apparently not because here she was, powerful and proud Lena Luthor: melted puddle of useless romantic goo. Kara, for her part, seemed to be waiting for Lena’s instructions on what to do next and she looked so adorable doing it. Her hair was in a wavy ponytail and she was wearing a black pencil skirt with a dark green tailored blouse which had a lovely feminine V-neck. She looked beautiful as always and she was just so very. . . _Kara_. Lena’s lower lip slipped between her teeth as she looked at her Kryptonian.

“Kara.”

“Hmm?” Kara looked up, her entire being clearly a bundle of anticipation.

“Kiss me.”

She enjoyed how quickly Kara moved to her and fused their lips together in a fiery kiss. Lena slid her arms around Kara’s neck and melted into her Kryptonian with a happy sigh. The kiss lingered and simmered until both of them were breathless and groaning softly into it. Lena’s hand slid down Kara’s neck and collarbone, placing her hand there to give her the strength to pull away. Not an easy feat, considering there were very few pastimes she loved more than kissing Kara. But they had important things to discuss and the door wasn’t locked.

“We should probably talk about Worldkiller and what we’re going to do about that.”

Kara looked like that was the last thing in the world she wanted to talk about. She sighed and leaned against the desk next to Lena then folded her arms.

“To be honest, I don’t really know what we’re supposed to do with that information. How do we prepare for another Worldkiller? A _worse_ Worldkiller, supposedly?”

Lena also exhaled a heavy sigh. “A judicious amount of synthetic kryptonite? I actually have some theories on how to make yellow kryptonite affects more permanent. When I was testing yellow kryptonite, the initial batch I made was gold, but my early simulations indicated that gold might have a more permanent affect. Obviously I scrapped that batch, but I still have my notes.”

“Should I be worried that you theorize different ways to use kryptonite?” Kara asked, but her tone was playful.

Lena let out a small laugh. “No. You will never have anything to worry about with me, Kara. I couldn’t hurt you if the entire world depended on it.”

Lena could feel Kara’s eyes on her, though Lena was carefully avoiding eye contact.

“I couldn’t either,” Kara said, stepping back in front of Lena, suddenly looking very much the strong Kryptonian Kara Zor-El. Lena’s heart rate sped up. Whenever Kara looked at her with that much love, it was enough to quite literally take her breath away. Kara took both of Lena’s hands in hers. “I mean that, Lena. I could never hurt you, and I certainly never would intentionally. I’m sorry I scared you yesterday. I was scared too, and I tried doing what I always do when I’m scared. I plot ways to overprotect people. But I’m digging in, Lena. I’m planting my feet and I’m going to fight for you, to repair the trust I’ve damaged. I know you might. . . you might end up in harm’s way because of Supergirl, but I will _never_ stop fighting for you, and I will always be here for you, Lena.”

Whatever shred of a wall Lena thought she might have started to build after her scare with Kara yesterday shattered. She really was defenseless against Kara, and that fact alone could be incredibly overwhelming sometimes. She was a Luthor. Luthors didn’t let people in. So much for that. “I’m sorry too. I was overanalyzing and jumping to all the wrong conclusions because that’s what _I_ do. I’m sorry.”

Kara pressed her body against Lena’s and captured her lips in another fierce but tender kiss. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck again but purposefully didn’t deepen the kiss. Though every part of her longed to, she also very much wanted to have amazing, brain-melting make up sex somewhere where she could take her time. As if on cue, there was a light knock on the door and Jess came in holding a bag of carryout food.

“Oh,” Jess said and stopped upon seeing Lena and Kara pulling away from each other to look at her. “I’m sorry, the door wasn’t locked.”

Lena very much enjoyed the lovely shade of scarlet that entered Kara’s cheeks. “Thank you, Jess,” Lena said with a smirk.

Jess set the bag on the coffee table. “Enjoy your ‘lunch’,” she replied with a sly smile and sauntered back out.

Kara’s head dropped to Lena’s shoulder with a groan. “I forget to lock the door _one_ time a couple months ago, and I’m never going to hear the end of it,” she grumbled.

Lena laughed and she could feel her worries melting away. Kara seemed to have that effect on her. “Well the door is unlocked, so I guess we’ll just have to eat lunch.”

“Fine,” Kara pouted. “But only if we can make out tonight in your lab.”

Lena’s giggle turned into a devious smirk. “Deal, Supergirl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I going to rev up the plot? If all goes well, yes. Will there still be a whole lot of smut mixed in? MAYBE. (Read: maybe=fucking yes) This is rated mature, so I'm going to safely assume that's the real reason all ya'll pervs are here anyway (*isn't totally the perv for writing all the smut. Nope, not at all*). Also, much like chapter one, I wanted to reimagine how an actual powerful Supergirl would deal with an equally powerful Worldkiller. Not the anticlimactic nonsense they did in the show. But also, don't worry I'm building up to some serious hurt/comfort, cuz I know that's the other reason ya'll are here. X3 Anyhoot, hope you all are enjoying so far!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm. I know I'm posting this in the middle of the work day, but a good chunk of this chapter is NSFW just so ya'll know. Also, I know it might seem like I'm not developing anything here besides a whole lot of fluff, but don't worry, there is a point to everything I do. In case anyone was worried there might never be plot lol. One last thing, be prepared to brush yo damn teeth after this chapter, because it is sickeningly sweet and I apologize for nothing and take no responsibility for your cavities.

* * *

After lunch with Lena, Kara was feeling significantly better about the state of their relationship and life in general, despite the Worldkiller news. The rest of the day at work was pleasant enough, mainly because Snapper was in a slightly less hostile mood than usual. After work, she headed to the D.E.O. and hammered out details with J’onn and Alex on how they wanted to handle Worldiller. After a bit of debate, they decided they likely couldn’t defeat this new one the same way as Reign, as this Worldkiller was different from all the others, and in the end got nowhere. Which was mildly frustrating but at least it was now on everyone's minds so they could start thinking of a contingency plan. She then headed to Lena’s private lab at L-Corp as promised. When she arrived, Lena was firing on the shield with some kind of alien gun. The test dummy within the shield looked unharmed which was a good sign, though it was wired with all kinds of sensors which looked slightly strange. Lena had changed into a dark blue pinstripe pant suit with a low-cut black satin blouse underneath (Kara quickly found her eyes drifting to the low neckline and bit her lip), which was probably more practical for lab testing things than the dress she’d been wearing earlier. Her hair was still down, though, much to Kara’s delight.

“Hey beautiful,” Lena said, pulling off her safety glasses when she saw Kara, her face lighting up with a lovely smile.

Kara strode to her and gave her a light, lingering kiss. “Mmm missed you,” she said, grinning into Lena’s lips.

When she pulled back, Lena looked excited and adorable. “So, I got the voice command working, but I haven’t come up with a better phrase than ‘activate energy shield,’ which is lame, but anyway it’s a work in progress. Can we test a few of your powers against my device?” she asked, her eyes taking on the kind of glow that one generally associates with mad scientists as she shrugged off her blazer and slung it over the nearest chair. Kara bit her lower lip, quite aware she was probably wearing a huge goofy grin. Lena was so adorable like this.

“Lena Luthor, are you just using me for my powers?” Kara teased, her broad grin completely undermining the mock-scold.

“Yes?” Lena replied. Her lips then curved into a playful smirk and one of her eyebrows arched suggestively. “But if you’d like, I can use you for ‘other’ things later.”

It was frightening how quickly Lena could switch from crazy intelligent engineer/inventor/mad scientist, to sexy, sultry femme-fatal. “Okay,” Kara replied, her voice sounding way too eager. Damnit, had she no shame?

Kara pulled off her glasses, changing into her Supergirl uniform, and they spent the next couple of hours testing the holy living hell out of the shield. Kara did everything from slamming into it at various angles with excessive amounts of super speed and strength, to blasting it with her laser vision and freeze breath. Lena took great delight in shooting it with a fully automatic machine gun, a 12-gage shotgun, and a high-powered sniper rifle. No matter what they threw at it (including several different kinds of grenades, which Kara tried not to think too much about where those came from), the test dummy within remained blissfully unharmed.

“What about water?” Kara asked, brushing a bit of ash from her cape. Though the testing area was sealed behind a whole lot of Plexiglas and cement, she was the one throwing the grenades which was a messy business. “Like what if we submerged it in a tank to see how it holds up against water pressure? Or I could take it to the bottom of the ocean? Ooh I wonder if it would make you float?”

Lena was busy pressing things on her tablet. “That was on my list of things to test next,” Lena replied, her voice distracted as she continued typing. “But we have some really good data now, thanks to the sensors I installed. After all that testing, the shield is, amazingly, still at seventy percent. I wonder how much oxygen it can hold? And I still need to test user suspension and how it will hold up against the vacuum of space, and if it expands outward what kind of damage it can do. . .”

Kara found herself grinning like an idiot and bit her lower lip again. Lena was entirely too cute babbling away like the adorable mad scientist that she was, all excited about her inventions. While Lena was distracted with her notes, Kara leapt into super speed when Lena blinked and locked the lab door, returning to her previous spot so as not to be noticed. She then casually took a step closer to Lena. Her Luthor didn’t notice—her bright green eyes were otherwise occupied with her tablet still. Kara’s eyes flickered to the lab table which had a perfectly useable empty space on it. She tried her best to stop her grin from turning devious, though she suspected she failed. Fortunately Lena didn't seem to notice. She took another casual step towards Lena, this time very much in her personal space. She then slid a hand on the tablet and gently tugged it from Lena’s hands, setting it aside.

Lena seemed to just now realize Kara was suddenly standing right in front of her and looked up in surprise.

“What—?” Lena started but never got the chance to finish that question because suddenly Supergirl’s lips were pressed against hers in a fiery kiss.

Was Kara feeling a tad jealous and possessive after seeing Lena with Sam? MAYBE. Was she going to do obscene things to Lena to show Lena how she felt about the subject of hot ex-girlfriends showing up unannounced, but also show Lena how much she loved and cherished her? _Definitely_.

Kara carefully pushed Lena against the table and planted her hands on either side of the brunette, pinning her up against it. She swept her tongue along Lena’s upper lip demanding entrance, quite pleased with the soft groan Lena gave her in response as her lips parted obediently. Their tongues entwined, heating the kiss to a simmering blaze. Kara was glad she was wearing her Supergirl uniform. It was about the only way she could feel at least mildly in control of Lena. It helped knowing Lena had a bit of a kink for Kara as Supergirl—something Kara very much enjoyed taking advantage of often.

Lena’s hands slid up Kara’s chest, one hand settling on Kara’s neck and the other tangling in her hair. Kara quickly found herself breathless as their tongues writhed, their bodies pressing together so Kara could feel all of Lena's wonderful softness and curves. Kara soon abandoned gripping the table in favor of running her hands along Lena's hips and up her back, pulling her impossibly closer as they kissed as though the world might end if they stopped. She was pleased to find Lena was just as wrecked, judging by her rapid heart rate and delightfully flushed cheeks.

Another wave of possessiveness came over Kara, though this one not because of Sam. The image of Lockwood manhandling Lena into that pod had Kara growling into their kiss and she spun Lena around, pressing herself against the brunette’s back. Lena hissed in a surprised breath but allowed it, and Kara slid a hand up Lena’s chest, splaying her fingers over Lena’s heart and collarbone. It was a position quite a lot more controlling than Kara typically tried, but based on Lena’s sudden ragged breathing, she had a pretty good idea Lena was thoroughly enjoying herself.

Still, as Kara’s other hand lowered and dipped under the waist line of Lena’s slacks, she paused her descent and kissed just behind Lena’s ear.

“Is this okay?” Kara whispered, loosening her strong grip just a little.

Lena’s fingertips tightened on the edge of the lab table and let out a strangled sort of whimper that sounded at least mostly like a yes. Encouraged, Kara slipped her hand beneath Lena’s slacks and lacey underwear, continuing until she reached her desired destination between her lover’s legs. Kara began with a soft, teasing swirl of her fingertips, enjoying each soft groan her touch elicited. Every time Lena tried to roll her hips forward for more pressure or speed, Kara tightened her arms around her gently but firmly enough until she had Lena completely trapped in her arms and unable to move. Kara held her like this while continuing to tease Lena, speeding up just enough until she could feel Lena start to tense, only to slow almost to a halt. Those moments were her favorite. The accompanying soft groans that spilled from Lena’s lips were intoxicating, and Kara sprinkled soft kisses along Lena’s exposed neck, pausing to bite gently whenever Lena would start to get close to the edge again.

“Kara. . .!” Lena gasped after this had gone for quite some time, her voice somewhere between desperation and a warning growl when Kara slowed yet again. Kara had a feeling Lena was going to get even for this in a very big way, but that was future Kara’s problem. Right now, she was far too mesmerized by the reactions her touch was causing.

When she could tell Lena was on the cusp of breaking and would agree to just about anything, Kara withdrew her hand and pressed Lena down on the lab table. Lena’s growling complaint of Kara’s hand withdrawing turned into a wonderfully acquiescent whimper of surprise at the new position. Kara slid her hands around her lover’s hips and carefully unbuttoned Lena’s slacks, then pushed both slacks and lacey underwear down so they pooled at her ankles. Lena buried her face in the inside of her elbow, her other hand sliding up to pull her dark hair to one side, exposing her neck.

Kara leaned down over Lena and pressed her breasts against the brunette’s back, kissing the back of Lena’s neck. Kara then teased two fingers in Lena’s slick entrance from behind, enjoying the feel of how wet Lena was for her before plunging in, burying herself to the knuckle.

“Fuck. . .!” Lena hissed out a breath, her hands slamming down on the table to grasp the opposite ledge.

Kara kissed Lena’s shoulder, lamenting the fact that it wasn’t bare, but the table was cold enough that taking Lena’s shirt off would just be cruel. She stretched out her other arm until it rested next to Lena’s, her full body trapping Lena against the table, but she used her cloak to cover Lena protectively, given the vulnerability of the position. She tenderly brushed her thumb over the back of Lena’s hand, which had a white-knuckle grip on the table. She then began a deep, swirling rhythm that quickly reduced Lena to a delicious, panting wreck. When her Luthor began groaning softly on every exhale, Kara’s head swam with delight and awe and perhaps a soft edge of smugness. She pressed her lips to the soft flesh behind Lena’s ear, exhaling just the gentlest bit of icy breath, gratified when Lena shuddered, but not from the cold.

“What _would_ people think, a _Luthor_ allowing a Super to bend her over?” Kara whispered against Lena’s ear, though she felt herself blush. “Dirty talk” wasn’t generally her strong suit, but after a few times of Lena gently bringing it up, Kara knew it was something Lena very much enjoyed. And Kara was here to please. _Endlessly_.

Lena’s ensuing cry told Kara that Lena approved. _Very_ much. Encouraged, she increased the rhythm of her relentless fingers, though she knew Lena was already dangerously close to the edge. Within a few seconds Lena’s breathing became shallow and her body tensed and reached desperately for the edge of that tantalizingly close release . . . and Kara slowed again. She couldn’t help it; she had to just one last time. The strangled sob/cry/growl that Lena gave her let Kara know her poor Luthor couldn’t take much more.

“Mmm, such a naughty Luthor. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were enjoying this,” Kara purred, emboldened mainly because of Lena’s continued, deliciously helpless groans.

Though Lena’s face was hidden between her outstretched arms, Lena’s voice betrayed her need far more than her hidden face could. “S-Supergirl. . . please. . .!”

It was so breathless it was barely above a whisper, but so ragged and desperate Kara couldn’t deny her any longer if she tried. She was anticipating Lena’s release almost as much as Lena. Almost. But it was the please she’d been hoping for. She had to get even for Lena making her beg the other morning. She had at least some shred of Kryptonian pride after all.

Kara dug deeper, swirling and twisting her fingers mercilessly, her heart racing when every muscle in Lena’s body tensed, then at last, at long last Lena was given her release. When Lena came, she came _hard_ for Kara. Her entire body trembled and she arched off the table with a cry Kara had never heard from Lena before. It was breathtaking and incredible, a cry of complete, unrestrained abandoned. Kara couldn’t stop, because if she did it would end, so instead she dug deeper and harder and then it was happening all over again. Lena came _undone_ and it was the most beautiful thing Kara had ever seen, ever experienced in her life, and she was not prepared for the swell of emotion it caused. Lena cried out Kara’s name over and _over_ as her body convulsed violently, and at some point Kara wasn’t sure any longer if it was one long climax or a string of a whole lot. Kara pressed her body firmly against her lover, cradling Lena through seemingly endless waves of aftershocks. Lena’s groans gradually dwindled to soft whimpers, then gentle breathlessness, and her body slowly relaxed into the table.

Kara’s entire being was humming, she felt like she was drunk on Lena. She wasn’t expecting what had just happened, and gods. . . she didn’t even know she could _be_ more in love with Lena until now. Both of them stood slumped over the table for some time trying to catch their breath, but how could they when this beautiful moment had taken their breath away?

Kara rested her cheek between Lena’s shoulder blades and realized the fabric was slightly damp, but not from sweat. Gods. . . it was tears. Lena had literally reduced Kara to tears and Kara was the one who had Lena bent over?? The injustice.

“Kara,” Lena mumbled, and Kara immediately released her grip, realizing she was still pressed quite firmly on top of Lena.

“Are you okay? Do you need anything?” Kara asked, instantly solicitous.

“Take me home?” Lena asked softly, still not moving from the table.

“Oh! Of course,” Kara said, carefully withdrawing her fingers which were still buried deep inside Lena, only to realize her palm was completely soaked. Lena shuddered but otherwise still remained face down on the table.

_‘Oh gods I’ve broken her. What have I done?’_ Kara worried. Luckily Lena's lab had paper towels, so after cleaning her hand, she pulled Lena’s slacks back upwithgentlehands and buttoned them up for her. She then leapt into super speed to tidy the lab, grabbed the watch/invention, picked up Lena’s purse and blazer, then came back to the brunette’s still-slumped form. Kara carefully pulled Lena from the table and picked her up bridal style. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s shoulders and buried her face in Kara’s neck, but her body was otherwise completely limp.

Kara pulled her cloak over Lena to protect her from the wind chill and flew to Lena’s apartment as quickly as she could. She was more than a little worried about Lena. She’d never seen her like this, and she wasn’t entirely sure what to do. She landed lightly in Lena’s rooftop garden and carried her Luthor down to the apartment. Fortunately, Lena, being the Luthor she was, had a fob for door security rather than a key which made opening the door a whole lot easier with Lena in her arms.

Kara went straight for Lena’s room and laid her gently on the bed, then changed at super speed into a white tee and pajama shorts. She had a feeling Lena needed Kara for the next part, not Supergirl. She then lay down in front of Lena on the bed and pulled the unresponsive Luthor into her arms, wrapping herself around her like a cocoon.

“Lena, are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Kara asked, running her fingers through Lena’s dark hair, trying not to worry. And failing.

Lena nuzzled deeper into Kara’s chest. “No. I just need you to hold me,” she mumbled softly.

“Okay,” Kara said, kissing Lena’s forehead. “Can I get you anything? Should I have not. . . was it too much?”

“Kara, my love, it’s called after care,” Lena said as if that explained everything and still didn’t unbury her face.

Kara had a feeling that was all the explanation she was going to get but felt like she needed some context. Fortunately, her phone was within reach so she carefully picked it up and Googled the term. Within about two seconds of speed reading, she was blushing like mad and feeling guilty.

Lena, finally moving, glanced over her shoulder and saw Kara’s phone before she managed to hide it.

“Did you just Google ‘after care’?” Lena giggled.

“Well I didn’t know what it was and you needed it and I wanted to give it to you!” Kara said with an indignant pout.

“It literally says it in the term, love. 'After.' 'Care.'”

“I mean, yeah okay, but we didn’t. . . I didn’t do what the internet seems to think generally constitutes after care.” Kara paused. “Did I?”

“Kara.” Lena let out a small sigh of mock-exasperation. “Was it BDSM? Of course not. But I just got bent over and fucked senseless with the most amazing, soul-shattering orgasms of my _life_ by a beautiful Kryptonian demi-god from outer space. I think it’s fair that I could use a little after care.”

“Oh. Oh!” Kara exclaimed. Well that was one way of putting it into perspective. “Well I can definitely do that,” she said, gently tilting Lena’s chin up so she could place a soft kiss on those beautiful lips. “If it helps. . . there may have been tears. Okay there were definitely tears.”

Lena blinked. “Tears?”

“You were just so beautiful, and _all_ of it was just so beautiful and overwhelming and . . .” she trailed off, worrying her lower lip, feeling a little shy about it now. But Lena had just shown her incredible vulnerability and trust tonight. The least she could do was fess up to her feelings. “I may have cried. Just a little.”

“Oh Kara, my sweet, wonderful romantic,” Lena breathed and pulled her back in for another loving kiss. “That is possibly the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Kara blushed. “I try not to show it too much because humans have kind of a weird and confusing relationship with the concept of romance. They seem to desire it and hold it in high esteem, and yet so many humans are afraid of receiving love, even when they’re in committed relationships. I guess that was a long-winded way of saying, Kryptonians are super romantic.”

And there was that look again in Lena’s eyes. That look of such all-consuming love that it just fed all of Kara’s romanticism and left her feeling breathless and warm and tingly all over. Lena pulled Kara in for a long, slow kiss, that although lacked urgency, was still sensual and sexy as hell. Kara eventually pulled back with a grin she had a feeling looked quite proud of herself. “So. . . soul-shattering orgasms, huh? Plural?”

Lena brushed her lips along Kara’s jawline. “Mmm, yes. I’ll be lucky if I can walk straight tomorrow.”

“But you aren’t straight. So doesn’t that mean you never walk straight?”

Lena smacked Kara’s chest playfully and Kara giggled. “Well neither do you, by that logic, my beautiful pansexual demi-god from outer space.”

“Fair point,” Kara grinned. Then a little more seriously, “But I’m still sorry if I made you sore. Are you sure there’s nothing I can do to help?”

“Well. . . I could use a bath and I don’t particularly feel like walking to the bathroom. Again, not to take advantage of my super-powered buff girlfriend, but you did this to me so it’s your fault.”

Kara grinned and slid out of Lena’s arms and headed to the bathroom, but paused in the doorway. “Not a shower?”

Lena slowly sat up and began unbuttoning her blouse, an action Kara found entirely too distracting. “You overestimate my ability to stand for long periods of time right now.”

Kara worried her lower lip sheepishly. “Bath. Got it.” She bustled into the bathroom and turned on the water. Like the shower, Lena’s huge clawfoot tub had a fancy digital display that saved preferred temperatures so she didn’t have to guess. Kara could shower/bathe in both icy cold and boiling hot water without noticing, so she was kind of the wrong person to gauge such things. She then dumped copious amounts of rose-scented bubble bath in, as well as a lavender bath bomb. Soon a flowery aroma filled the bathroom, and as it finished filling, Kara set candles up all over the bathroom at super speed and lit them all with laser vision.

When she was done, she went back to the bedroom to find Lena now sitting naked on the edge of the bed. Kara crossed to her and reached to pick her up, but Lena pulled Kara between her legs so Kara’s knees bumped the bed, gazing up at her with endless love in those icy green pools. She slid her fingers up Kara’s hips and sides, pulling her shirt up with it, a soft smile tugging at her lips. Kara allowed Lena to pull her shirt over her head, groaning softly when Lena took the opportunity to worship Kara's exposed breasts with her lips. She then helped Lena push her shorts to the floor. After pressing another soft kiss to Lena’s lips, Kara gently picked her Luthor up and carried her to the bath, lowering her into it upon reaching it. She then climbed in behind Lena and wrapped her lover in her strong arms.

“I love you, Lena Luthor,” Kara whispered, kissing Lena’s cheek.

Lena laced their fingers together and pulled Kara impossibly closer. “Oh Kara,” she breathed, tilting her head so she could kiss Kara’s cheek. “I love you. _So_ much.”

Kara sprinkled soft kisses along Lena’s neck and shoulder, quite pleased it was finally bare. This went on for quite some time until she felt Lena completely relax into her arms, though between the intimacy of their position and all the kissing, both their heart rates were perhaps just a little faster than normal. Lena’s soft skin and the fact that she was currently between Kara’s legs was making it difficult to ignore her blossoming arousal, but she wasn’t quite sure if Lena was ready for a continuation just yet. She decided to settle for discussing something that had been on her mind for a long time instead.

“Lena?” Kara murmured against Lena's impossibly soft skin.

“Hmm?” Lena replied, leaning her head back on Kara’s shoulder.

“I’ve been thinking. . . We spend a lot of time together at each other’s apartments—well, mostly yours—and well, what if . . . what if we didn’t have to?”

“Kara, love, it could just be my post-brain-melting-sex brain, but what is it you’re asking me, exactly?”

Kara took a deep breath, then took the plunge. “I want to move in together.”

Lena was silent for only a moment, but in that moment, Kara had a small heart attack. She heard Lena’s heart speed up several dozen beats per second too.

And then, “You do?” Lena asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

“I do. Is that okay?”

“But your apartment is so small.”

“Well we don’t have to move into mine necessarily, we could find one together somewhere or. . . wait. . . Lena!” Kara whined, just now realizing Lena was teasing her.

Lena giggled and turned sideways in the large tub so she could look at Kara. She rested her calves on the lip of the tub, showing off those _legs_ of hers which made Kara bite back an approving groan. “Kara, I have a rooftop garden. Where else are we going to find a _rooftop_ garden?”

“So you. . . are you saying so you don’t want to move in together?” Kara asked, trying not to look like her soul had just been completely crushed. And probably failing.

Lena rolled her eyes playfully and kissed Kara’s cheek. “No, you ridiculously adorable Kryptonian silly. I’m saying, you practically live here anyway. Why don’t you move in with me?”

“Oh!” Kara exclaimed, her soul feeling much less crushed. She reached awkwardly to fidget with her glasses only to realize she wasn’t wearing them and awkwardly pushed some hair behind her ear instead. “I. . . I’m not sure I could afford half the rent of this place. . .”

“Kara. I bought CatCo for you. I can pay the rent. If your Kryptonian pride can handle being a kept woman, that is.”

Lena’s eyes were glowing with amusement, which Kara responded to with pursed lips. “Oh you want to play dirty? Fine. I take it back. I _don’t_ want to live together.”

“Nope. You can’t take it back. You’re stuck with me forever,” Lena said with a smile that took on a sultry undertone.

“You’re enjoying this way too much,” Kara pouted.

“What, you mean the idea of being 'Lena Luthor: sugar mama to powerful Kryptonian Supergirl Kara Zor El?' Oh yes.”

“Lena!” Kara whined again, burying her face in Lena’s shoulder.

Lena’s responding laugh was filled with so much happiness it was making it difficult for Kara to maintain her pout. Lena slid her arms around Kara’s shoulders and tangled her fingers in her hair.

“But think of all the things you can bend me over with more frequency in this apartment?” Lena whispered, brushing her lips along Kara’s jawline. “I have a _lot_ of furniture.”

Kara felt herself flush scarlet but couldn’t find it within herself to argue that logic. “That’s just not playing fair,” Kara replied somewhat breathlessly.

Lena kissed Kara’s neck and cheek, then settled on her lips in a soft, sweet kiss. She pulled back and gave Kara a more serious look. “We don’t have to live here if you don’t want, though. I’d live anywhere with you.”

Kara didn’t have to ask to know Lena wasn’t exaggerating with that statement, based on the endlessly loving look she was giving her and Kara just really didn’t deserve this wonderful woman. She also realized it would be unfair of her to ask Lena to move out just for the sake of her pride. Lena’s apartment was beautiful and it was her home, and hadn’t Lena lost enough already?

“I guess I just felt a little weird asking if I could move in with you,” Kara admitted. “I didn’t want to assume you would just pay for things because you deserve better than that, and I don’t want you to feel like I’m asking for your money or apartment or anything, really. I just want to be with you, with or without your money.”

“Kara, I don’t deserve better than you, there _isn’t_ better than you on this entire planet. Honestly, I don’t think I deserve you at all, no matter how much money I have. But if you were obscenely rich on top of everything else, I’m not even sure I could handle being with you. It’s kind of nice being the bread winner. It makes me feel like I have something to contribute, something I can offer _you_.”

“Oh,” Kara replied. Then, “But why would it matter if I had tons of money?”

Lena sighed in mock-exasperation again. “Do I need to go over the whole—” she gestured vaguely to all of Kara “—beautiful demi-god from outer space thing again?”

Kara giggled but couldn’t stop a shy blush from creeping into her face. “Well when you put it that way, I think it’s kind of nice you’re the bread winner, too. As long as you’re sure. So it’s okay? Are you sure you're okay with me moving in?”

“As long as we agree I will never allow our home to be decorated in shabby-chic, yes.”

“What’s wrong with shabby-chic?” Kara said indignantly.

“Other than the fact that it’s tacky? Oh nothing.”

“Tacky? It’s _rustic_!” Kara pouted which earned her a very hot, open-mouthed kiss. Kara quickly forgot what she was pouting about. What was she pouting about, again?? When Lena pulled back, she was wearing that sexy smirk again and Kara was having a hard time not going and collecting a certain little container of yellow kryptonite.

“So, all joking aside for a moment, was that a yes?” Lena asked. “You’re okay moving in with me? I have a spare bedroom I’m not using that you could turn into an office or art studio if you want. If you ever want to dabble into spray-painting or air brushing, there’s also room on the roof so you’d have a well ventilated area.”

Kara felt copious amounts of warm fuzzy feelings bubble up all at once that just made her feel _so_ happy. She found herself smiling in that way she always smiled when she was around Lena. “It’s a yes. I would love to move in with you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to put a ton of explanation at the beginning, I just want to note: this is not a crossover fic. I brought in the character I'm about to introduce simply because there are literally no good (or at least interesting) side characters (in my opinion) to draw from in the Supergirl universe. There are heavy plot reasons I'm bringing in this character. I'll explain more in the note at the end if anyone is curious for more info.

* * *

The rest of the week was a blur of work, testing Lena’s invention, moving, furniture rearranging, and having incredibly hot sex on said furniture. This included tables, chairs, the couch, the kitchen counter, a desk, up against a bookcase, the bathroom counter, and in the walk-in closet (which of course Lena had cracked a joke about being in the closet afterwards). It wasn’t as if they hadn’t already made love on all of the furniture, but it was just so exciting doing it on furniture that was now _theirs_. It was also making it difficult for Kara to keep denying the whole “bunny phase” expression.

At some point during the week Lena had dragged Kara to a fancy interior décor store and they spent a few hours picking out a new bedroom set that they both loved, which included new curtains, two new nightstands, a new bed spread, and a large new dresser. Though Kara could only pay for a fraction of it, it still felt like _theirs_ , and Kara appreciated the gesture by Lena to make Kara feel at home, and not like she was just living in someone else’s space.

Friday morning Kara had been awakened before her alarm went off, partially because she suddenly felt her powers drain away, but mostly because Lena had then climbed down her body and now her face was currently buried between Kara’s legs. Kara writhed helplessly beneath her, and not because of the yellow kryptonite. Lena’s tongue certainly seemed to have super powers, devouring Kara and making it difficult for her sleepy brain to process coherent thoughts. She didn’t know if it was because she was in a heightened state of relaxation having just awakened, or if it was just because she was so stupidly in love with Lena. Probably both. Everything was so much more intensified without her powers, it all felt so acutely pleasurable it edged on pain. Since asking Lena if they could move in together, Lena had become seemingly insatiable. Well, more so than usual anyway. Lena had been her alarm every day since asking to move in Monday night, demanding vigorous lovemaking before work, during lunch, and in the evenings “Netflix and chill” was mostly just the “chill” part. Apparently Lena’s kinks included: Supergirl, commitment, and being Kara’s sugar mama.

All other thought was stolen from Kara’s mind as Lena’s merciless tongue tore her second orgasm of the morning from her body. Kara grasped helplessly at the headboard and arched off the bed, crying out Lena’s name, also for the second time that morning. Lena held Kara through shuddering aftershocks, though every time Lena swept her tongue over Kara’s sensitive arousal, she nearly jumped off the bed. This went on for quite some time before she finally slumped down into the bed gasping for breath as Lena climbed back up her body. Despite being in her weakened state, she couldn’t help a small whimper of approval when Lena gave her a very self-satisfied smile as she delicately wiped her chin with her thumb. And then licked her thumb.

Lena reached for the yellow kryptonite case on the nightstand but Kara caught her hand and pulled her lover down on top of her. She captured Lena’s lips in a soft, languid kiss, flushing slightly when she tasted herself on Lena’s lips.

“Stay,” Kara murmured sleepily.

Lena pulled the blankets over them and nuzzled into Kara’s cheek. “Oh? Don’t want your powers back?” Lena asked softly.

“It’s kind of nice.”

“What, human after-glow?” Lena asked with a small grin.

“Mm hmm,” Kara nodded, pulling her closer and enjoying Lena’s weight on top of her.

They cuddled like this for a few minutes, Lena tenderly brushing her fingertips along Kara’s jaw line and lips. After a time, Lena gave her a loving smile, but mischief lurked beneath the surface.

“Don’t get too comfortable my love. You still owe me two.”

Kara’s eyes widened and about a second later the lid on the lead case slammed shut by an eager Kryptonian hand. As Lena climbed up Kara’s body to settle over her face, Kara didn’t miss the wide smirk that splayed across those beautiful lips.

* * *

Lena tapped her foot anxiously while awaiting her eleven o’clock appointment, who was late. It was now a quarter past. She’d finally managed to hire someone whom she had wanted to head an Environmental Initiative department at L-Corp, a very strategic plan on her part to make L-Corp and all of its many subsidiaries far more environmentally friendly. She wasn’t anxious because she had any doubts about the person she’d chosen as director to spearhead the department. She was anxious because she’d poached the person months ago before Kara had asked her out. She was anxious because Kara had demonstrated jealousy with Lena’s exes. And although this person wasn’t exactly an ex, they were someone with whom she had spent a very wild and explosive weekend with once in Gotham City at an environmental science summit. It was quite possibly the hottest fling she’d ever had, if. . . messy. They had completely trashed their hotel room during some of the most intense fucking of her life.

Lena was nothing if not professional. Working with someone she’d once fucked wasn’t the issue. Telling her beautiful demi-god girlfriend about the . . . _interesting_ history with the new director was going to be. . . actually Lena had no idea. She hadn’t been expecting Kara’s jealousy of Sam, and although Lena was, well, _thrilled_ with it, she really did want the person to be the new director. It hadn’t been an easy feat convincing them to take the job, but Lena wanted them because she didn’t know anyone who cared more about the environment. Upon reflection, she also realized the outfit she’d worn today might not have been the best choice. She’d gone with a red silk blouse and black slacks with a pair of 4-inch heel power boots, and her hair was in a high ponytail. In the morning she’d dressed with Kara in mind (because she knew Kara liked this shirt, due to the low-cut neckline), but now she realized she looked a bit. . . fabulous? Flirty? It definitely looked flirty.

Jess suddenly opened the door, startling Lena out of her thoughts. “Hey Lena. Your eleven o’clock is here.”

There was an amused glint in Jess’s eyes that Lena wasn’t entirely comfortable with.

“Send her in,” Lena replied, refusing to rise to the bait.

Jess stepped aside and in walked Dr. Ivy Lilian Isley in all her fiery red-headed glory. Though only 5’3”, the woman knew how to make an entrance with her beautiful black 4-inch heels clicking on the marble flooring. She wore a knee-length black pencil skirt with a teal blouse and a loose green tie, and the ensemble was completed with a form-fitting white lab coat and a pair of long earrings that looked like dangling ivy. With her hair pulled back into a wavy ponytail and wearing cute, dark rimmed glasses, Lena was reminded of Kara. Interesting. Dr. Isley, too, seemed like something was hidden beneath that winning smile.

“Dr. Isley, it’s good to see you,” Lena greeted the botanist with a smile, holding out her hand.

“Miss Luthor,” Ivy replied, accepting the offered hand and shook it, though Lena didn’t miss the way she rather sensually slid her fingers along Lena’s palm when their hands released. “How have you been? It’s been _far_ too long since that summit where we met. Still on the market?”

Lena actually laughed, but not in a mocking way. She was well aware of Ivy’s flirty personality—it was how their whole wild weekend happened in the first place. Flirty she could handle. “Well that’s one way of breaking the ice. Do that with all your new bosses, do you?”

“I don’t generally _do_ my bosses. You were a delightful exception,” Dr. Isley replied with a smoldering grin as she sat down in the seat across from Lena at her desk. “But I suppose it doesn’t count because you weren’t my boss back then. Are we going to need to have a chat with HR before I sign my life away to L-Corp?”

Lena shifted in her seat at the somewhat devouring, flirty look Ivy was giving her. If she kept _that_ up, she’d have more than HR to worry about. Like certain beautiful demi-gods from outer space. “I don’t think that will be necessary. I can keep things professional if you can,” Lena replied coolly.

“I am the epitome of professionalism, cross my heart,” Ivy said with a smirk. “Unless you’re on the market. . .?”

Lena knew she was digging, so she decided to put an end to it with as much class as she could to bring her down gently. “Oh, that ship sailed right off the edge of the earth. I’m afraid I’m nauseatingly in love.”

Ivy laughed lightly. “Well there are words I never thought I’d hear from a Luthor. I’m almost disappointed. I hope you’ve at least bagged a bad girl. Which reminds me! I read an article about you the other day. Apparently you and Supergirl are quite the unstoppable duo in National City. Do I perhaps sense your tastes are of an _alien_ variety?”

This conversation was getting quickly out of hand. Mostly because Ivy was way closer to the truth than she knew. “Worse. A reporter,” Lena replied, carefully steering the conversation away from Supergirl.

“Oh how the mighty have fallen,” Ivy replied with a wry grin. “At least tell me she’s not one of those crackpots from one of _those_ media outlets.”

Lena thought about pointing out that she hadn’t said if it was a woman or not, but since Ivy was right, she decided against it. She wasn’t exactly an even split on the bisexual scale. She had far more ex-girlfriends than ex-boyfriends.

“No. She works for CatCo Worldwide Media. But enough about me, let me show you your new lab,” Lena replied with a polite smile and rose from her seat.

Ivy watched her closely for a moment before standing as well. “Do I sense the great and powerful Lena Luthor is actually feeling _shy_ about how in love she is? Oh god, you’re not whipped are you?” she asked, following Lena out of her office.

Lena actually giggled and rubbed her neck awkwardly. She hated herself a little for _that_ ridiculous reaction, but she knew Kara could ask her for anything in the world and she’d agree to it; there was no denying that. All the “bunnying” they’d been doing since the start of their relationship didn’t exactly help her case either. The whole thing would be terribly embarrassing if she weren’t so fucking happy. “I’d deny it if I could,” Lena replied.

“Hmm. I’d be interested to meet the woman who stole the heart of Lena Luthor.”

Lena somehow got the feeling her perfect Kryptonian and Dr. Isley would _not_ get along.

Though the rest of their meeting Ivy kept a light, flirty tone, they did end up accomplishing far more than Lena had hoped. Ivy had an endless stream of amazing ideas on how to really get the department going, actionable items that could make real environmental change if implemented strategically. And Lena was nothing if not strategic. Lena also knew Ivy was intelligent, but she’d forgotten just how sharply clever she was. It was such a nice change from her normal company with the board of directors. They were dispassionate business people, that although were “smart” in that they were good at shuffling money around in fancy ways, they weren’t intelligent in any meaningful way. Ivy was so passionate and well-educated that it was infectious and made Lena want to change the world one environmental project at a time.

They were deep in discussion on the topic of installing solar panels on all L-Corp buildings and investing in more efficient ways to harness solar energy when Lena suddenly realized she’d completely lost track of time. She only realized this, however, when she returned to her office with Ivy to sign some paperwork/contacts and found Kara sitting on her desk munching thoughtfully on some grapes. There was a surprisingly healthy looking spread of cheese, crackers, and fruit taking up the rest of her desk and really Kara just looked so adorable it just made Lena smile so much and damnit she _was_ whipped. Ugh. Being in love would be the worst if it weren’t the _best_ thing ever.

“Kara!” she exclaimed. “What are you. . . oh god, is it one already?” Lena glanced at her watch, feeling guilty that she’d lost track of time so much.

Kara’s smile was warm and understanding until her eyes drifted to the red-headed bombshell who walked in behind Lena. Then those blue eyes narrowed ever so slightly. She slid off the desk and straightened her argyle sweater.

“Sorry, I didn’t know you were in a meeting. I can go. . .?” Kara said, gesturing to the tray of cheese and fruit.

“And who’s _this_ cute little blonde dish, Lena?” Ivy asked, looking Kara up and down, though Lena didn’t miss the slightly uninterested lilt of her eyebrow when she instantly clocked Kara as a “good girl.”

“Oh, right. Kara this is Dr. Ivy Isley, new director of L-Corp’s Environmental Initiative department. Dr. Isley, meet Kara Danvers.” Lena paused, mostly to brace herself for whatever reaction Ivy had in store. “My girlfriend.”

“ _This_ is your new mystery reporter? My my, how your tastes have changed,” Ivy said with a sultry smirk. “I see you’ve gone to the ‘good girl’ side. Though I can’t blame you for being into blondes.”

Kara looked like she had absolutely no idea what to do with that response so laughed awkwardly instead and pushed up her glasses. “Nice to meet you, Dr. Isley. I can come back, Lena, or pick you up after work?”

“Oh don’t leave on my account,” Ivy replied. “I can sign contracts any time. I wanted to get back to my lab anyway. If it’s all right with you, Lena, I’d like to start making a list of things to add to the lab that I forgot in my conditional hiring list. Shall I forward it to your assistant?”

“Yes, thank you, Ivy,” Lena replied, giving her a slightly awkward handshake.

Ivy glanced at Kara and gave her a smile that was really more of a smirk. “So lovely to meet you, Miss Danvers,” she said before strutting out, her hips swaying a little. . . _way_ too suggestively.

As soon as the door was closed, Kara’s tight smile loosened only slightly. “Well she had an interesting take on the concept of workplace professionalism. She’s going to be the director of a whole department?”

Lena crossed to Kara and pressed herself up against her Kryptonian between her legs. “You’re not _jealous_ are you?” she asked, teasing Kara’s lips with her own.

“Me? Jealous?” Kara said, her blue eyes locked on Lena’s lips. “Perish the thought.”

Lena grinned and brought their lips together in a soft, sweet kiss. When she went to pull away, Kara slid a hand behind Lena’s back, trapping her and deepened the kiss. Lena got the not-so-subtle feeling Kara was making a point. Which of course Lena loved.

When Lena pulled back she was grinning. “I’ll take your word for it. Ivy’s personality is a bit. . . _extra_ , but she also has three doctorates in botany, chemistry, and environmental science. She’s the best in all three fields. I’ve been trying to get her to work here for a year. L-Corp is lucky to have her.”

“Oh? Known her for a while? You’ve never mentioned her before.”

Lena sighed and leaned on the desk next to Kara, grabbing a slice of cheese. She didn’t particularly want to have this conversation right now. The subject of Lena’s list of exes had always been a cautious one, considering Kara’s list of lovers was quite a lot shorter. Lena wasn’t quite sure if Kara felt self-conscious about having less experience (which Lena couldn’t understand—Kara was far and away the most amazing lover she’d ever had), or if it was just jealousy.

“We met at a global environmental preservation summit last year, before you and I were together. In fact, if memory serves, I was pining over you but still thought you were straight then. So when the opportunity of forgetting about you for a weekend arose, I took it. And although, yes, we spent a rather wild weekend at a fancy hotel together, that’s not why I’ve been trying to hire her. I’ve been trying to hire her to spearhead this department because I want to make real, lasting change in this world, to make a meaningful environmental impact and she’s the best person for the job. She’s incredibly sharp and doesn’t take shit from anyone, and she genuinely cares about the planet.”

Lena had a feeling the only thing Kara took from that whole explanation was the part about the wild weekend, but they were interrupted when Kara’s emergency message notification suddenly screeched at them. Kara picked up her phone and read the message, her brow furrowing.

“Everything okay?” Lena asked, placing a hand on Kara’s arm.

“It’s Alex. She says there’s something strange happening at the courthouse and Supergirl should be there. I’m sorry, I’d better go.”

“Are you okay though?” Lena asked cautiously. “I’m not going to have to fire Ivy am I?” Lena realized she would in a heartbeat if Kara asked. Ugh. She really _was_ whipped.

“No, of course not, Lena. I trust you. And I love you more than you may ever know. But if she keeps up all that flirting, I may have to flex a bit. Okay a lot.”

Kara’s grin was playful and adorable and Lena just loved this Kryptonian _so_ fucking much.

“Mm, flex away, my love,” Lena replied and planted a very open-mouthed kiss on Kara’s lips. “Now run along and save the world.”

* * *

Kara landed lightly next to Alex and J’onn a few seconds later and saw quite quickly what the fuss was about. There was a man standing atop the tall dome of the courthouse, surveying the city. Upon closer glance, though, she realized it was no human man at all.

He stood roughly seven feet tall, and although he appeared humanoid, he was almost as much machine as he was flesh. His entire left arm looked cyborg in nature, shaped in what looked like a gun or cannon of some kind, and his other arm had a massive gauntlet with long claws protruding from the fingers. His legs were covered in thick black metal armor and his feet wore massive metal boots that looked ready for battle. His hair wasn’t hair at all but thin black tubes that protruded from his skull and fell to his shoulders like unnatural hair, though the ends of the tubes were attached to his shoulders, back, and neck to various cyborg mechanisms. The parts of his torso that weren’t mechanical were bare, revealing unnaturally greyish skin and thick, toned muscle that looked like it could snap steel in half.

But it was the face that made fear settle in the pit of Kara’s stomach like a ball of barbed wire. His face looked strange and skeletal with a nose slit but no nose, and space for a mouth but no mouth. Where the mouth should have been was only smooth bone covered in a thin layer of skin. Most unnatural of all were the sunken, skeletal eyes that glowed an eerie orange-yellow like fire.

“I don’t suppose you can hear anything in his thoughts, can you J’onn?” Kara asked, not taking her eyes off the creature.

“I’ve never heard such psychic silence. It’s a complete void,” J’onn replied, his voice heavy with apprehension.

“I’m going to have to go up there and talk to it, aren’t I?” Kara asked, though that was about the last thing in the world she wanted to do. She had a very ominous feeling she already knew exactly who it was standing up there.

People were starting to gather and point and take pictures. Kara knew this could get out of control quickly if they didn’t contain it, and fast.

“You two work on crowd control,” Kara said and caught an ear piece comm that Alex threw her. She put it in her ear and flipped it on. “Winn, do you have eyes on this guy?”

“Yeah,” he replied over the comm. “Scanning him now.”

“All right. I’m going up,” Kara said and lifted lightly off the ground. She didn’t fly quickly to him. Every fiber of her being was screaming at her to stay away from him, but she swallowed her fear and stopped a few yards in front of him, hovering at eye-level. “I hope you come here in peace, whoever you are. This planet is under my protection.”

His horrible yellow eyes slowly took her in, though she had the unnerving feeling like he was trying to look into her mind far more than her face.

_‘Ah. The Kryptonian.’_

Kara wanted to cover her ears against the voice, though it was not with ears that she heard him speak. His smooth deep voice resonated in her mind, cutting into her thoughts like an intruding knife. She forced herself not to wince.

“You know about me. Who are you?” she asked.

_‘I am Psion. Though Kryptonians gave me a much less eloquent name.’_

“What do you want, Psion?” she demanded.

_‘What I was created to want. The annihilation of Kryptonians and all those who know of them. To wipe their very existence from the face of the universe.’_

Well that was just excessive. “Why? From what hell did you crawl that you have such hatred for us?”

_‘My creators did not appreciate the existence they were given. So they created me to destroy their creators. And so the cycle goes on and on. Figured out who I am yet?’_

Kara’s jaw tightened and the fear in her stomach turned to dread. Awful, biting, clawing dread. “Yes,” she said quietly. “Worldkiller.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, bringin' in Poison Ivy! For context, this Ivy is based more on the 90s animated Batman series (though I couldn't bring myself to name her Pamela LOL, thus the name "Ivy") than the current Harley show. I always thought it was bullshit the way Batman treated her for being an environmental activist, and yet Aquaman is the same thing and yet he's a hero. Seems like a total double-standard to me. Anyway, again, this isn't a crossover, I chose her because literally there are no interesting side characters in the entire Supergirl world that I care to write about. Just a reminder, there are heavy plot reasons I chose Ivy specifically that will be revealed in the upcoming chapters. Hope this doesn't distract from the fanfic for you all, and don't worry I won't have her take over the fic; thus why I didn't bring in a character like Harley, because she totally would take over lol. Ivy is at least a bit more subtle than Harley LOL.  
> P. S. The character concept for Psion was based on Death from the video game Darksiders, with a cyborg flare in case anyone was curious.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: violence and intense hospital drama scene. If that makes you squeamish, this is going to be a rough chapter for you. :/

* * *

“So what happens now, Psion? Are you going to try and kill me? Because if we fight, can we do it outside the city?” Kara asked and folded her arms, hoping to look a lot less frightened than she felt.

_‘Now? Now I find what it takes to break the great Kara Zor-El. Your dear sister has many thoughts on that topic.’_

Kara resisted the urge to look at Alex, which would open herself to an attack. She didn’t at all care for the implication—could he read minds? The fact that his voice was telepathic suggested he could, which, could he get any _worse_? “Keep her out of this. Your fight is with me,” Kara said, clenching her fists.

_‘But it isn’t, Kara Zor-El. As I said, my creators made me to erase the very memory of Krypton. Half of planet Earth knows about you and your dear cousin thanks to all your heroics. So let’s see how well my creators knew the weaknesses of Kryptonians, shall we?’_

She saw his cyborg arm begin to rise and leapt into super speed, ready to anticipate his next move while the world around her froze. She launched towards him, covering the distance between them in a fraction of a second, and reached for his weapon arm. He remained still as she covered the distance between them, and she grabbed onto the weapon. For a moment she had the soaring thought that he might not have super speed.

Then his eyes snapped up and met hers.

The gauntlet of his other hand came out of nowhere and slammed into her side with such incredible force it knocked the breath from her lungs. She knew the force of it would probably blast her into the nearest building if she let it, so she instead latched onto his gauntlet with her other hand, her poor ribs taking the entire brunt of the powerful attack. She winced but took it, then launched them into the air away from the city.

_‘Very good. The last scion of the great House of El isn’t just a pretty face,’_ he said, the wind roaring around them as they rose higher and higher in the air. Although he had no mouth, his telepathic voice sounded amused as he looked at her with his freakish glowing eyes.

Kara looked at his weapon arm with X-ray vision, searching for a weak point as they battled for control in the air. She found its power source buried beneath some kind of metal plating and blasted it with her laser vision without hesitation. Sparks flew from the weapon and she was gratified, if surprised, when she saw him wince.

Seemingly annoyed by this, he suddenly stopped their ascension and reversed their trajectory, flying toward the ground in such a blur that even in super speed she had a hard time seeing the world around them. About two seconds later her body was slamming into solid pavement, and asphalt was flying off the ground around them in slow motion. Pain exploded along her back and neck, but she held on firm to his gauntlet and arm cannon. Though she was essentially pinned to the ground, her legs were still free, so she twisted her hips and threw a leg up over his neck, trapping his gauntleted arm and neck between her legs and rolling on top of him in a ju-jitsu move Alex had taught her. She then squeezed his cannon arm again and blasted it a second time with her laser vision, hoping to at least damage it, if not destroy it.

Psion twisted in her tight grip and the claws of his gauntlet suddenly buried themselves deep in her side below her ribcage. A scream of agony tore from Kara’s throat that she quickly turned to a growl of rage and she retaliated by slamming her fist into the side of his face. She then launched herself away from him and his stabbing claws. Her blood sprayed the ground between them as his claws dislodged themselves from her side and she clutched at it as she skidded to a halt a few meters away. He held up his arm cannon which looked a bit mangled and she was pleased to see his face appeared to be bleeding from where she’d hit him, though his blood was black, not red. Her blood dripped from his gauntlet as his large chest heaved.

_‘Good. Very good,’_ his voice hummed in her mind. _‘I am glad to see they did not spend all that time giving me excessive amounts of power for nothing.’_

“You seem so nice,” Kara said sarcastically, spitting out some blood she’d just coughed up. “Are you sure we can’t be friends? We just met after all. Not exactly a nice way to treat a lady on your first meeting.”

_‘I could take you to dinner if you wish. But I seem to recall you attacked first.’_

“Only after you said you were going to kill me and everyone who’s ever heard of me. And then raised your gun,” she shot back.

_‘Ah yes. That,’_ he said and raised his weapon again. She watched in dread as the weapon began repairing itself right in front of her eyes and he leveled it at her chest. _‘I’m nothing if not a gentleman. I won’t make you watch as I erase everyone else if you don’t wish it.’_

“Hit me with your best shot,” she retorted defiantly.

_‘But I am curious, Kara Zor-El.’_

Somewhere in the distance Kara became aware someone was shouting her name.

_‘I have to know,’_ Psion continued.

There were feet pounding on pavement and people were shouting the name Supergirl and gunshots were being fired. Psion held up his gauntleted hand as the bullets being fired at him bounced harmlessly off his body. His arm cannon then moved away from Kara’s chest and shifted to point to where she saw Alex and J’onn running toward them.

_‘What would it take to break the great House of El?’_

Anticipating what he was about to do, Kara dove back into super speed despite the intense spike of pain that ripped through her side. She ran toward him as fast as her powerful legs would carry her and the world went completely still save for her and Psion. And his weapon.

Those yellow eyes of his gazed at her as he fired it in the direction of Alex and J’onn, watching her closely as she leapt in front of the beam of energy that spewed forth from it. The world around her returned to normal speed as it hit her body, and pain like she’d never known exploded through her, burning hotter than lava and stabbing like a thousand kryptonite knives. She was thrown back and fell to the ground, clawing for breath through the agonizing pain.

Through the haze of her pain, she saw Alex and J’onn had stopped moving, but were gazing blankly ahead towards Psion. Confused, she looked back at him as he walked up to her limp form, his gauntleted hand extended towards Alex and J’onn as if controlling their movement with it.

_‘It’s a shame I can’t use these on you,’_ Psion said, holding up what appeared to be a small green crystal scarab beetle. _‘Kryptonian minds are far too strong for mind control. But think of all the fun I could have with that savior complex guilt of yours. Ugh. My creators really were sick bastards, weren’t they? Their hatred of Kryptonians ran deep. And because of them, we find ourselves here. It’s a pity. In you I see no hate. Only love. And it is that love that will destroy one of us in the end. I don’t know about you, but I can’t wait to see which one of us it will be.’_

And then he vanished, as if beamed away, and his hold on Alex and J’onn was released. Kara’s vision blurred. She couldn’t seem to focus on the world around her through the pain that was turning to numbness. What was in that weapon? Or his gauntlet? She lifted her hand that had been covering her stab wound to see that it was covered in blood, but mixed in she saw another color. A faintly green, glowing liquid.

“Supergirl!” Alex shouted, collapsing to her knees next to Kara. “Oh shit. Oh god, what has he done to you. . .?”

Alex’s terrified face was the last thing Kara saw before numbing darkness consumed her.

* * *

It was a short phone call. Alex had said just one sentence: “Kara’s hurt bad; come to the D.E.O.”

Lena couldn’t remember what she replied. She only knew she set her phone down then very calmly had a panic attack. She knew how to deal with fear. She was a Luthor. She took three deep breaths and reminded herself of that fact over and over, allowing it to ground her. She’d been fearing this day from the moment she’d first tasted Kara’s lips. She knew there was no going back, she knew she would never want to kiss another’s lips, she would never love another, and she knew she would never recover if Kara was taken from her. She liked to think she wouldn’t have to worry about losing Kara because Kara was basically immortal, but her Kryptonian was constantly throwing herself in harm’s way. Suddenly Lena understood what the spouses of firefighters must go through on a daily basis.

Lena stood abruptly and, grabbing her purse and phone, she rushed out of her office.

“Cancel my appointments, Jess,” she barked at her assistant as she hurried past Jess’s desk.

Jess rose smoothly and fell into stride next to Lena. “What happened?” she asked, already typing away on her tablet where she studiously kept all of Lena’s appointments.

“Kara’s. . . something’s happened. I need you to call her boss. Tell him she’s been in a car accident and won’t be in the rest of the day.”

“Done. Need me to bring anything to the D.E.O.? Toothbrush? Face wash? I assume if Kara’s hurt it’s going to be an all-nighter.”

Lena had never actually told Jess about Kara, but considering Kara was around all the time and, well, Kara never left Lena’s office through the damn door, it hadn’t been long before Jess put two and two together. Once Lena realized Jess knew, she very quickly had Jess sign a non-disclosure agreement though, which Jess had graciously done.

“Yes, thank you Jess. And a change of clothes, please. For Kara too,” Lena replied. She had given Jess a spare fob quite some time ago because Jess had proven remarkably apt at predicting what Lena needed at any given moment.

Lena couldn’t remember getting into her car or driving to the D.E.O. All she could remember was arriving and seeing Kara lying unconscious on a bed with a horrible bloody gash in her side and a blood stain on her mouth. Alex had deactivated her supersuit, which made Kara look strangely fragile, like a broken human and not a powerful Kryptonian.

“What happened?” Lena demanded as J’onn met her at the med bay door.

“To be honest the fight was hard to follow; they were in super speed most of the battle,” J’onn answered. “We also don’t know if it’s Worldkiller, though we have our suspicions. He didn’t exactly introduce himself after their battle, although I think he has mind control capability which. . . that’s a whole other subject. All I know is, his gauntlet had claws that had some kind of liquid kryptonite in it. He must have injected it in her when he stabbed her, because she didn’t seem affected by it before then.”

Lena pulled her phone back out and called Jess. Within one ring her assistant picked up. “What do you need?” Jess asked, and Lena appreciated that she didn’t have to deal with pleasantries.

“I need you to bring me Project Viper. Do you remember where it is?”

“Are you sure? That hasn’t been tested yet,” Jess asked, worry lacing her voice.

“No choice. Just bring it,” Lena said and hung up as she reached the bed where Kara lay.

Alex was busy cleaning Kara’s wound while Winn fiddled with the UV wave generator he and Lena had invented for healing Kara.

“What’s Project Viper?” J’onn asked as Lena slipped on a pair of medical gloves.

“When I learned that kryptonite could kill Supergirl, I started studying it and its affects,” Lena replied. “I knew liquid form would probably prove to be the most deadly to her, so I started studying ways to make ‘anti-venom’ of sorts, a neutralizing form of kryptonite.”

“Good thinking,” Alex said. “If it works, mind if we keep some here?”

“Of course. I’ll have to synthesize more, but yes,” Lena said, cleaning the blood off Kara’s mouth.

Lena made J’onn and Winn turn around while she and Alex carefully pulled off Kara’s argyle sweater, then helped Alex examine Kara for further injuries before covering her with a blue scrubs T-shirt. Besides her stab wounds from the creature’s claws, she also had a strange burn mark on her chest, but it hadn’t pierced her skin and didn’t look very deep. Regardless, Lena and Alex cleaned and covered it. They then hooked up a heart monitor to Kara, though when they did her heartbeat was nerve-rackingly erratic, but at least still beeped far louder than a human heart, as it should have.

Waiting for Jess to arrive with the antidote was agonizing. Alex cleaned and bandaged Kara’s gaping wound, though they all knew there was little point while kryptonite was still flowing in her veins. Eventually J’onn lost patience waiting and went out to search for Jess so he could just fly the anti-venom kit back to the D.E.O.

Winn distracted himself by watching the fight between Kara and the creature in slow motion that he’d captured with his drone, which Lena decided would at least be temporarily distracting. Even playing the fight back at one-hundredth of normal speed, it was still difficult to see what all happened they were so fast. The main part she saw was Kara being slammed into the ground, then Kara did some impressive ju-jitsu, but then she was stabbed for her efforts.

Lena’s hand fluttered to her mouth to stop a small cry of distress when she saw the claws of the horrible creature’s gauntlet bury in Kara’s side. She’d experienced Kara’s incredible strength firsthand many times and she’d seen bullets, grenades, and a plethora of other things do nothing to her. He stabbed into her as easily as a steak knife in overly ripe fruit. It was only then she realized she shouldn’t be watching this. She couldn’t handle the idea of losing Kara. Lena Luthor knew how to deal with loss. She’d lost everything she’d ever cared about before meeting Kara. She knew how to turn pain into strength. But this feeling wasn’t pain. Not like the pain she was accustomed to, used to. This? This was agony and dread and consuming terror that gripped her heart like a crushing vice. It might have destroyed her in that moment if J’onn hadn’t suddenly returned with a large black case in his hand that she knew was Project Viper.

He set it on the medical table next to Kara’s bed and Lena opened it with a fingerprint scanner. She took a deep breath to collect herself before pulling out a small lead box and a syringe from the case.

“What is that?” Alex asked, eying the syringe.

“A synthetic form of kryptonite I made. In my lab results, white kryptonite acts as a neutralizing agent to green kryptonite. I made a liquid version of white in the event she was ever poisoned with green. But I have no idea what the side effect on her will be; I’ve only tested it in a Petri dish, never on her for obvious reasons.”

“How do you plan on injecting her? Needles don’t exactly work on her. Green kryptonite doesn’t make her skin penetrable,” Alex asked, peering at the large black case and its contents.

Lena held up the small lead box, in which she kept an extra cube of yellow kryptonite. “This is yellow kryptonite. It can neutralize her powers so you can inject the antidote, but we’ll need to work quickly. Her powers are probably the only thing keeping her alive right now.”

Lena handed the syringe to Alex who took it and prepped Kara’s arm. She then pressed the needle to Kara’s skin over the vein in her arm, then nodded to Lena. Lena unlatched the small lead box and flipped the lid up. Alex plunged the needle into Kara’s arm and emptied the white liquid kryptonite into it. She then withdrew the needle and Lena slammed the lead box shut.

Everyone in the room held their breath as they waited for something to happen. When nothing did, Lena took over the computer station and started running scans on Kara’s body.

“How long is this supposed to take?” J’onn demanded, watching Kara intently.

“I don’t know J’onn, it’s not like I tested it by poisoning Kara with all the mountains of green kryptonite I keep lying around,” Lena snapped. She was about to apologize for that when suddenly Kara’s heart monitor exploded with a race of loud beeps, then flat-lined.

“Kara!” Lena practically screamed, feeling her own heart stop from unbearable dread.

Alex leapt up on Kara’s bed and straddled her, then began applying CPR like the entire world depended on it. Lena whirled back to the anti-venom case and threw the first layer of protective foam out of the way, revealing another layer beneath with a second, larger syringe, this one filled with a clear liquid.

“Alex, give her this!” Lena shouted, grabbing the syringe.

“What is it?” Alex asked, still frantically performing CPR with such force it would likely have killed a human.

“It’s enhanced adrenaline I synthesized for Kryptonian DNA. Do it!”

Lena shoved the syringe in Alex’s hand then opened the yellow kryptonite box again. Without hesitation, Alex shifted and stabbed the needle in the side of Kara’s thigh, then returned to performing CPR.

“Come on Kara,” Alex said between harsh breaths. “Don’t you dare give up now. Come on, damnit!”

Everything around Lena slowed to a halt as she felt her world collapsing in around her. This wasn’t happening, this couldn’t be happening, it couldn’t, it _couldn’t_ , it wasn’t happening, Supergirl was _not_ dying, not on her watch.

“Kara,” Lena whispered, gently clasping her beloved Kryptonian’s soft hand in both of hers. “Breathe, Kara. _Breathe!_ ”

The screeching heart monitor rang in Lena’s ears in a deafening roar, drowning out all other noise, all other thought. And then Kara arched off the bed with an awful, agonized breath, and the heart monitor began beeping loudly and steadily. Kara collapsed back on the bed, still unconscious, but she was breathing, she was _breathing_ , and her strong heart was beating again.

Alex stopped her chest compressions and sat there for a moment, catching her breath and Lena hung her head, using the bed for support to stop herself from collapsing. Every part of her was shaking and a cold layer of sweat covered every inch of her skin. Alex slowly climbed off the bed next to Lena and tore off her gloves.

“Jesus fuck,” Alex cursed under her breath and bent over like a runner who had just run a 50-mile dash.

“Oookay that was way too intense. I’m going to go find a pillow to scream into. Then I’m going to work on the UV wave generator, see if I can boost the power output so she can heal faster,” Winn said and headed for the door. “I mean work on the other one we have. Can’t work on the one that’s in use. Anyway. Not important. She’s stable. . . right?”

Alex nodded but didn’t say anything.

“I’m going to get you two some water,” J’onn said, crossing to them and gave Alex a fatherly pat on the back, then he squeezed Lena’s hand. “You two did really well; you just saved Supergirl’s life, and that’s no small thing. I’m proud of you both. Can I get you anything besides water?”

Lena shook her head because she didn’t dare speak. She knew if she did, whatever she had for lunch would come out with those words.

“Okay,” J’onn said. “It’s all right. The worst is over. This will pass, we’ll defeat the bad guy, we’ll all live to fight another day. It’s what we do. We’re stronger together, and Kara knows that. It’s why she’s still alive.”

Lena wanted to take comfort in his words, but right now she couldn’t focus on anything but fear and dread and relief that was roiling around in her stomach like curdled milk. She straightened and walked as calmly as she could to the bathroom in the medical suite (which was fortunately a private room, not communal stalls), lifted up the toilet seat, then very not calmly emptied the contents of her stomach into it. She then dry-heaved between sobs of complete and utter relief that dragged on for several minutes before she finally managed to stop. When chastising herself for melting down didn’t work to stop the tears, she refocused her thoughts to Kara, filling her mind with memories of the week they’d just had, reliving all her favorite moments of kissing and lovemaking and whispered I love yous, and picturing Kara’s eyes and that smile she gave Lena after telling her she loved her.

It worked to calm herself, though it now made her desperately long for Kara’s embrace, for her to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. But at least she wasn’t a sobbing, retching mess any longer. She rose weakly after flushing and crossed to the sink, leaning against the edge of the counter while she turned on the water and waited for it to warm. Steam drifted up and covered the bottom of the mirror. Seconds ticked by. Lena told her body to move and it didn’t listen. She felt panic start to claw through her body. Debilitating didn’t begin to describe the feeling.

“Lena?”

Alex’s voice from the other side of the door startled her, mercifully, out of her downward spiral. She tried to respond but her voice was raw and rough from throwing up.

“Can I come in? Because unless you say no, I’m coming in.”

Lena bent over the sink and began rinsing her mouth out as Alex cautiously opened the bathroom door which Lena hadn’t had the time or thought to lock. Alex stepped in and stood next to Lena, gently rubbing her back while Lena continued to rinse her mouth, trying to rid the taste of bile.

“I’m not going to ask if you’re okay because, well, we both know the answer to that. I just wanted to say thank you. If it weren’t for you. . . God, Kara would have _died_. But you made that antidote and you were calm during that entire crisis, and you’re always there for Kara, right when she needs you the most. She’s so lucky to have you, Lena. We all are. And I’m so damn glad she finally woke the fuck up and asked you out. She deserves someone who can be there for her and ground her and has better foresight than she does,” Alex paused and they both exhaled a small laugh. “I mean really, she is _so_ bad at planning and thinking ahead. We went camping once, and all she remembered to bring was her sleeping bag and hot dogs. She had to fly home _four_ times to get everything she kept forgetting.”

Lena allowed herself a ghost of a grin. “I’ve started developing a program I’m going to install on her phone. It has a lot of alerts and lists and reminders, all of which I can add at my leisure.”

Alex grinned. “Of course you have. I’ll tell you what, though, she remembers every detail if it involves you. You make her happier than I’ve ever seen her. Every time I’ve seen her this week since you two moved in together, she’s had the biggest, dopiest grin. And you deserve her love, Lena. She has a lot of that fierce Kryptonian love to give, and you deserve all of it.”

Lena couldn’t fight back the emotion burning in her throat any longer. She didn’t try to push Alex away as she pulled Lena into a warm, familial embrace. For once she welcomed someone else’s sympathy, if for no other reason than she was so emotionally drained she lacked the strength to maintain her walls. After a time, Alex pulled back and gently squeezed Lena’s shoulder.

“I had J’onn bring in a comfortable chair for you, and Jess dropped off some things. Actually, she might still be here. You really hit the lottery with her as the best executive assistant ever.”

“I did,” Lena nodded her agreement. She then fidgeted with her watch for a moment before saying, “Thank you, Alex. And. . . thank you for not giving up. Performing CPR on a Kryptonian demi-god can’t be an easy thing.”

Alex gave her a small grin as she held the bathroom door open. “Yeah it’s a good thing I’m fit as hell, otherwise I might have broken my damn wrists on the chest of steel,” she said shaking her hands after Lena walked out of the bathroom.

One of Lena’s eyebrows arched. “‘Fit as hell,’ huh? Someone’s sure of themselves.”

“What? I practically live in the dojo in the back. I know I got crazy muscles,” Alex said with a playful smirk.

When Lena turned back to the med bay room, she saw Jess standing next to Kara’s bed, fiddling with a lovely bouquet of pink lilies—Kara’s favorite. Jess turned when she saw Lena.

“Hey, Lena,” she said with a gentle smile. “I brought these for when she wakes up. I also brought an overnight bag and some of your favorite granola bars, so please remember to eat something. Kara’s boss wanted to know what hospital she’s at; what should I tell him?”

“Tell him she’s in my private doctor’s care and can’t take any visitors,” Lena replied. She didn’t actually have a private doctor, but it was a believable enough story, given that she was a billionaire.

After Lena thanked Jess, her assistant saw herself out and Lena sunk down in the chair next to Kara’s bed. She went to hold one of Kara’s hands, but saw that it was still covered in Kara’s blood where she must have been holding her wound. Lena stood back up and grabbed some paper towels and cleaned it, but paused when she saw Kara’s knuckles. There was blood there too, but it wasn’t red, it was blacker than ebony, and she realized it must be the creature’s. She grabbed a nearby sample kit in the medical supplies and carefully extracted all that she could with a Q-tip and stored it to test later. She then slid her hands gently around one of Kara’s and pressed her cheek to the back of Kara’s hand. She needed to feel Kara’s warmth, to hear her heartbeat, to see the gentle rise and fall of her chest. Though still unconscious, Kara’s hand tightened softly around Lena’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Did we all survive?! Cuz Kara definitely almost didn't. Told you plot was coming! Also, I just made up the white kryptonite thing, I didn't pull that from any existing lore, so if it's in conflict with existing lore. . . my bad? It's fanfic I'm not too married to the lore anyway lol. Oh yeah I forgot to add this note when I posted it! If you're wondering why they didn't use the ubiquitous defibrillator, it's because I looked up the actual medical way to treat a patient if they flatline. A defibrillator would actually decrease the chances of survival if you flatline. Same with stabbing adrenaline in the heart. That's all nonsense. So I went for accuracy, which is CPR and adrenaline to the thigh. And look at that, you can still have medical drama and it be medically accurate! Who knew?! Doctors. Doctors knew that. Stupid Hollywood.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah warning for two NSFW scenes again lol (wait, two?! Geez, I'm such a perv). So if you're at work. . . be prepared to have an awkward convo with your coworkers if they see you blushing. X3

* * *

Burning yellow eyes stared at Kara through a void of darkness, pulling her further and further into an abyss of pain and emptiness. She was consumed by it, drowning in it, and she wanted so much to succumb to it. She could just let go and all this pain would end, it would be over. . .

_‘Breathe, Kara._ Breathe _!’_

It was as if her body very much disagreed that letting go was the thing to do when she heard the command. She knew that voice. That voice she could listen to all day and all night and wanted to hear for the rest of her life. When the voice spoke, she listened. She breathed deeply and the darkness surrounding her changed from a stabbing vice to a blanket of numbness. She breathed and rested peacefully knowing Lena was near.

When she drifted back into consciousness, the first thing she felt was overwhelming warmth. She felt safe and loved in it and she felt a wonderfully familiar softness touching her hand. Though her eyelids felt heavy, Kara slowly opened her eyes. At first everything was hazy and blurred with sleep, but then a dark shape in her vision began to focus into view. Kara was lying on a bed, and sitting in a chair next to the bed sat Lena, her upper body partially on the side of the bed next to Kara’s waist. Both her hands were wrapped around Kara’s, her eyes closed in what looked like a troubled sleep.

Kara longed to pull Lena in her arms but she felt too weak to move. Her sleep hazy mind couldn’t quite remember why she was here or what happened to get her to this point. When she tried to speak no words came out, but she must have done something because Lena stirred. She slowly looked up, eyes groggy with drowsiness and her dark hair fell about her face looking messy but strikingly beautiful. When she realized Kara was awake, those icy green eyes widened.

“Kara!” she breathed, surging up off the chair and pressed a fierce but tender kiss on Kara’s lips.

“Lena. . .” Kara murmured happily around her lover’s soft lips. “Why aren’t you in bed with me?”

Lena kissed her cheek, placing a hand gently over Kara’s heart. “Just rest, my love,” Lena whispered. “Sleep. You’re safe, I’m here. Sleep.”

She smiled into Lena’s lips as the brunette placed another gentle kiss on her lips. “I love you, Lena Luthor,” she whispered, then sleep claimed her again.

_Sleep brought with it tumultuous dreams that came in flashes, some dreadful, some confusing, and most of them disorienting. She saw burning yellow eyes and long, terrifying claws, slashing at her in the dark. She felt a stab of pain in her side, green and hot like acid._

_But then a gentle light blossomed in the darkness like moonlight on still waters, a beacon through eternal night. Icy green eyes and soft red lips, porcelain skin and brunette hair became Kara’s world. She felt that skin on her own, so warm and soft, she tasted Lena on her lips. The world came into focus and she found herself breathless, her eyelids heavy but not from sleep. Lena’s naked body was pressed up against hers, their bodies rocking together like the gentle swell of ocean waves. They were sitting in the middle of their bed, Lena straddling Kara’s legs. One of Kara’s arms supported Lena’s back, fingers splayed between Lena’s shoulder blades, and her other hand was buried between her lover’s legs._

_Kara pressed her lips to Lena’s neck as the brunette’s head fell back, a hand tangling in blonde hair. Her other hand clung to Kara’s shoulder as she rocked her hips forward over and over, and each time the feeling of being buried in Lena’s wet, clinging heat was driving Kara to sweet madness. Both of them were groaning softly and Kara could tell Lena was close, so wonderfully close, though she didn’t want it to end. She dragged her lips along Lena’s exposed neck, pausing to nibble and lick that sweet spot on Lena’s pulse point that always made her lover whimper._

_Kara lost herself in a sea of sensation, drinking in all of Lena until she was drowning in her. The taste of Lena’s skin, sweeter than wine, warm with just a hint of salt from the beads of moisture blanketing a canvas of porcelain. The scent of rose pedals and the essence of moonlight over a rain-kissed forest floor. The sound of Lena’s heart beating fast and strong, her lungs filling with air and soft groans of pleasure on every exhale like a loving aria written for Kara and Kara alone. The feel of Lena’s fingernails raking down Kara’s back as she comes undone from Kara’s loving touch. The overwhelming sensation of Lena arching into Kara as her body trembles with pleasure._

_“Lena. . .” Kara breathes, kissing her neck. “I love you.” She kisses that beautiful jaw line. “I love you.” She claims Lena’s lips and swallows Lena’s groan when she comes again for Kara._

_“Lena. . .”_

Kara woke with a start when she realized something was terribly wrong. She was currently sprawled on her stomach, and usually when she was lying like this, Lena was covering her like wrapping paper. She unburied her face from her pillow and looked around only to realize she wasn’t home, and Lena was nowhere to be found. Then the memory of Worldkiller came flooding back and she leaped out of bed.

“Lena!” she shouted, looking wildly around, and nearly blasted a nearby door with laser vision when it opened.

“Whoa, it’s okay!” Alex said, holding up her hands reassuringly as she exited what looked like a bathroom.

“Where’s Lena? And Worldkiller? And where are we?” Kara demanded, answering her own question by scanning their surroundings with X-ray vision. They were apparently at the D.E.O., and this was a new med bay they must have set up for her.

“You’re back at the D.E.O., and we don’t know where Worldkiller is,” Alex answered. “After your fight, he vanished. Lena’s at her lab testing some blood of his she found on your knuckles from that punch you landed. I think she also said she was going to work on your kryptonite-proof suit and something about a shield.”

“I need to go,” Kara declared and she looked herself up and down, only to realize she was wearing hospital scrubs. “Where are my clothes? And my glasses?”

“Kara calm down, you’ve been unconscious for three days. Let me examine you first,” Alex said, pushing Kara down on the bed.

Kara thought about not allowing Alex to do so, but the memory of Psion stabbing and shooting her made her think twice.

“Three _days_?” Kara echoed in disbelief. “Has Worldkiller come back? What have you told Snapper?”

Alex lifted Kara’s shirt and peeled back the bandage on her side. “Lena took care of that; she told him you were in a car accident. And we haven’t seen Worldkiller. Speaking of, did you confirm that it was Worldkiller? He didn’t say anything. He shot you and vanished afterwards. Plus the whole creepy no mouth thing.”

“He spoke telepathically,” Kara answered, pleased to see her wound had completely healed. “His name is Psion. Alex, I think he can control minds. He seemed to have control over you and J’onn right before he vanished. He said something about not being able to control Kryptonian minds, though.”

“Fantastic. I’ll add that to the list of things we fucking love about this guy,” Alex said bitterly. She then reached for the small table next to the hospital bed and picked up Kara’s glasses. “Before you go to Lena’s lab, make sure you make yourself presentable. Jess left a bag with a change of clothes. Lena saved your life, Kara.”

Kara felt a swell of emotion in her chest so quickly it threatened to bring tears to her eyes. “What happened?” she asked quietly.

“Your ridiculously intelligent girlfriend had the foresight to create an antidote to the theoretical invention of liquid green kryptonite poison at some point. And then she synthesized adrenaline that would work with your Kryptonian DNA if you were to ever have cascade heart failure. Those two things are the only reason you’re alive right now. Not to completely overstep my bounds, but if you had any sense at all, you would marry that girl before she realizes she’s way out of your league.”

Kara tried processing everything Alex had just told her. She didn’t even know Lena was working on those kinds of experiments, she only knew about the yellow kryptonite and that was because they had tested it together after Kara had given Lena permission to make it. When she realized just how much Lena did for her, Kara felt a wave, no, _tsunami_ of guilt.

“No. Don’t do that, Kara,” Alex said, cutting into her thoughts. “Don’t go into that place of Kara guilt. I’ve seen you do that, you’ve done it with me and it nearly destroyed our relationship. If you feel guilty about everything she does for you, then your entire relationship will be nothing but you feeling guilty because she will never stop doing things for you. How about instead you do something for her. Fight for her. Change the world for her. Give her everything her heart could possibly desire. Which really is just _you_ , so just give her you. And then let’s beat the shit out of Worldkiller. Can you imagine how quickly we could defeat this asshole if she’s helping you? He doesn’t stand a chance.”

Kara fidgeted with her glasses, though she hadn’t put them on yet. It was difficult to argue Alex’s logic when her heart completely agreed with her sister. She also had the uncomfortable realization there was no way she was going to defeat Psion on her own anyway. Knowing she had Lena on her side made it seem possible. She was suddenly grateful for the shield Lena had invented. Knowing Lena was safe made the idea of dealing with Psion much more bearable.

“How is she? Is she okay?” Kara asked.

“Kelly talked to her because that’s more her area of expertise, then after you woke up the first time, Lena headed to her lab. Makes sense working would be a workaholic’s way of coping. But back to Worldkiller, did you talk to him? Did he give you any indication when he might be back?”

“I get the feeling he was just testing me, testing my power. I have no doubt round two will be much worse, whatever that is,” Kara replied, running a hand through her hair. “Gods, I don’t even know why he left. He could have killed me, and he could have killed both of you. It’s like he was just toying with me.”

“If I had to guess, he probably thought he did kill you with all that damn kryptonite he injected in you. Or at least maybe wanted to test your allies, see if we were strong enough to save you. Whatever he’s up to, who knows, but Lena got a sample of his blood at least and has been testing it for two days straight. I’m pretty sure she hasn’t slept, or at least gotten any meaningful sleep, since you were injured. You’re the only one who is going to get her out of that lab of hers, so I suggest you do so. The world is counting on all of us, and we need to be performing with well rested, fully-functioning brains.”

“Drag Lena home to sleep. Got it.” That Kara could do. She had no idea what to do about a powerful elite alien assassin from outer space, but dragging Lena home was definitely her area of expertise.

* * *

Lena hunched over her microscope for what was probably the thousandth time that day, her tired eyes staring at black blood cells with a mixture of fascination and deep hatred. Even the creature’s blood cells were strange and unnatural-looking, they certainly didn’t look like cells from the animal kingdom. She’d tried testing yellow kryptonite on it with no affect, then she synthesized black kryptonite which also had no affect (which she then destroyed, given the effects it had on Supergirl). She remembered what Sam said about this new Worldkiller not being Kryptonian, but she at least wanted to check different kinds of kryptonite off her list just in case.

The door to her lab suddenly swung open and she turned to see Ivy stride in, to her surprise. She glanced at her watch and realized it was past seven at night.

“Dr. Isley, why are you here so late? I’m pretty sure I hired you in one of those seven-to-four kind of shifts,” Lena said, offering Ivy a tired smile.

“Oh god, please call me Ivy,” she replied with a small laugh. “And I’m here for the same reason you are, my dear. We’re workaholics. Although I must admit, you’re next level. You haven’t left here in two days. No trouble at home, I hope?”

Lena’s eyes snapped to Ivy, ready to tell her off if there was anything beneath that question, but Ivy seemed at least mostly genuine in her concern. Lena relaxed a little. “I work when I’m stressed. Kara is out of town on a story she’s helping her cousin with in Metropolis, and Supergirl needs my help with a new alien threat that just appeared from space. He nearly killed her.”

“Something almost killed the infamous Girl of Steel? Damn. Anything I can help with?” Ivy asked, crossing to stand next to Lena.

“Not unless you can tell me what the hell this creature’s blood is all about and how I can use that information to make some kind of weapon against it. Or you know. Sequence his DNA,” Lena added sardonically, gesturing to the microscope.

Ivy traded places with Lena and, lifting her glasses, looked into the microscope. Lena watched her closely, noticing when her eyes narrowed as though she saw something she recognized in the blood sample.

“Well your alien is definitely not in the animal kingdom. Beautiful cell structure, though,” Ivy said, zooming the microscope in. “If I didn’t know any better, and believe me when I say _I do_ , I’d say these look incredibly similar to plant cells, other than the strange shape. They at least appear to have a cell wall and a thylakoid. Ha! Seriously? This guy is solar powered?”

“That was kind of what I was thinking too,” Lena agreed. “Though there are other things that didn’t look familiar. He was made by beings that Supergirl’s race of people created, so my guess is they made what they know. Although her people lived under a red sun, not a yellow sun.”

“Hmm, yes I think I read something about Supergirl and Superman. Some article that reporter Lois Lane wrote about them. Seems like she said something about them being affected by the yellow sun, or ‘solar powered’ too. I would love to study their blood cells. But anyway, is this the only sample you have? I am wondering. . . can I try something on it?”

“I have more,” Lena replied, her curiosity peaking. “Test away.”

Ivy withdrew a small bottle from her lab coat pocket that looked like a miniature perfume bottle. She pulled the slide of the blood sample off the microscope and removed the cover slip. She then sprayed a delicate mist over the sample, covered it again, then put it back under the microscope. Lena watched as Ivy’s eyebrow shot up as she gazed into the lens.

“ _Fascinating_ ,” Ivy murmured, her eyes taking on that glow of a scientist who had just stumbled into something new and wondrous.

Lena’s curiosity spiked like a ten on the Richter scale. “What was that you just sprayed on it?”

Ivy stepped back and allowed Lena to look into the microscope.

“It’s a chemical compound I made that can control plants,” Ivy answered as Lena watched. The blood cells appeared to be reacting to the chemical, defending against it if Lena had to hazard a guess. “I’ve never seen a plant cell react in a defensive manner like that,” Ivy continued. “Human cells don’t react at all to it. Plants typically absorb it and a chemical reaction occurs that alters the molecular structure of the plant.”

Lena’s brow furrowed and she straightened, giving Ivy a quizzical look. “We need a control group. Let’s try it on Kryptonian blood,” she said, pulling a slide of Supergirl’s blood she’d collected from the blood on Kara’s hand.

Ivy sprayed that as well and they both observed the reaction in the microscope. Like human blood, it appeared unaffected and didn’t react to the chemical compound.

“Okay. . . what does this mean?” Lena asked.

“I would need to run some more tests, but it would appear there is a very good chance our little alien friend has some plant DNA spliced in with all that alien DNA,” Ivy replied, looking like a kid in a candy store. “I mean I shouldn’t be surprised, I’ve already experimented with splicing human DNA with plant DNA, so it stands to reason an advanced alien race would try it too.”

“Do you think you could synthesize a compound that could harm him? Or at least weaken him?” Lena asked, suddenly feeling a surge of hopeful energy. No small feat, considering how little sleep she’d had in the last three days. “Honestly, any ideas you have would help.”

“I’ll need more of his blood, but I’d be happy to help you,” Ivy said with a kind smile.

Lena smiled warmly, though she was sure it was an exhausted smile. “Thank you, Ivy. You’re a good friend. And a good person. But you should go home; it’s late and I don’t want you burning out before you’ve even had a chance to work here. We have big plans for your department, remember?”

“Yes, boss,” Ivy said with a wry smile. “Though I think you should take your own advice. Not to suggest you look anything other than _fabulous_ , but you really do look exhausted. A sleep deprived brain is only going to work at a fraction of its capability. Which, I know it’s your magnificent brain we’re talking about here, but still. One hundred percent of your brain functioning is much better than twenty percent.”

Lena opened her mouth to protest but the lab door burst open for the second time that evening and Lena found herself staring at a beautiful Kryptonian clad in blue and red. Lena’s heart seemed to launch into super speed like her Kryptonian upon seeing her.

“S-Supergirl!” Lena exclaimed, stopping herself from saying Kara’s name. She also stopped herself from throwing herself into Kara’s arms and kissing her senseless, because _fuck_ she needed her so much in that moment.

Kara’s eyes traveled between Lena and Ivy and Lena didn’t miss the flash of both possessiveness and annoyance in them. She had a feeling this wasn’t how Kara wanted their rendezvous to go.

“Miss Luthor,” Kara said, doing her best to present a face without invested emotions in Lena, though her voice sounded strained. “There is an urgent matter I need to discuss with you regarding Worldkiller. May I speak with you alone?”

“Oh, right,” Lena said, finding it hard to take her eyes off Kara. She needed to see her, to know she was okay. “Supergirl, this is Dr. Isley. She is actually going to be assisting with the defeat of Worldkiller. We had an interesting breakthrough about him while you were in recovery.”

“Oh don’t mind me; I was on my way out. Lena, the blood sample?” Ivy asked, seeming to barely take notice of Supergirl. Apparently Ivy wasn’t into beautiful superheroes from outer space, although Lena supposed that wasn’t surprising, given her penchant for “bad girls.”

“Of course,” Lena replied, grabbing a couple of samples from a tray and handed it to her. “Thank you again for your help.”

Ivy accepted the samples from Lena and gave Supergirl a surprisingly suspicious glance as she headed for the door, and Lena didn’t miss the fact that she gave Supergirl a bit of a wide birth. “Lovely to meet you, Supergirl,” Ivy said, though her tone suggested she didn’t find it particularly lovely at all.

Lena and Kara both carefully watched her go and waited until the lab door closed. As soon as it clicked shut, Kara was in Lena’s arms in a blur and they were kissing like the world was ending and Lena finally felt like she could breathe again. She wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and clung to her, allowing Kara to lift her and set her on the lab table behind her. Kara pressed her hips between Lena’s legs, and wrapped her strong arms around her like a cocoon. Their kiss was messy and raw, edged with desperation and need that quickly had both of them breathless and longing for more.

Lena wrapped her legs tightly around Kara’s waist and forced herself to tear away from the kiss. She tangled the fingers of one hand in Kara’s hair and buried her face between her other arm and Kara’s neck. “I need you, Kara,” she whispered, fighting off a swell of emotion. “I need you. I need to _feel_ you. Please. . . take me home.”

Kara lifted Lena off the table as though she weighed nothing and slid her strong hands beneath the brunette’s upper thighs for extra support. Cold wind seeped through Lena’s clothes as Kara flew them back to their apartment in a matter of seconds. She then heard key fobs being used to open doors and barely being closed behind them as they entered. Kara deactivated her super suit as soon as they made it to the bedroom and their lips were crashing together again in a kiss fraught with emotion.

Kara’s hands reached up and grabbed the zipper of Lena’s black turtleneck shirt and yanked it down before fumbling with the belt and zipper of the black cargo pants Lena had chosen to wear. It was attire she wore when she needed to feel like she was wearing battle armor, and since Kara had almost died, she had worn nothing but it. Kara had worn what Jess brought her—a dark blue button up blouse and black slacks. Lena’s hands deftly unbuttoned Kara’s shirt, and a few seconds later both their shirts and pants were falling to the floor, instantly forgotten.

Lena tore away from their kiss only so she could push Kara down on the bed, pausing to gaze at the spot on Kara’s side that had, the last time she saw it, a horrible wound. The bandage and wound were now both gone, and Lena saw only beautiful, smooth skin. Lena reached out and brushed her fingertips along the place where the wound had been, trying to reassure herself that it was really healed and her eyes weren’t deceiving her. Kara watched her closely with those beautiful blue eyes of hers, her breath ragged and body tense, acutely alert, ready to anticipate everything Lena needed.

The sight made Lena’s heart ache with love and yearning. Kara had been the one to almost die, and yet here she sat before Lena, ready and _wanting_ to give Lena everything. Lena lost the will to control herself. She surged forward and kissed Kara with bruising force, and they tumbled back on the bed. Lena didn’t know what she wanted more, to give or receive, she only knew she needed all of Kara. Her Kryptonian seemed to sense Lena’s indecision, because Lena suddenly found herself pinned beneath Kara. Lena slid her hands around Kara’s back and unhooked her lover’s bra, pulling it roughly out of the way so she could feel all of Kara’s naked skin. Kara pressed a thigh between Lena’s legs and she hissed in a breath from the unexpected contact, but she hooked a leg around Kara’s hips and drove her pelvis up in response. She slid a hand behind Kara’s neck and pulled her into another burning kiss, plunging her tongue in her lover’s mouth. She groaned softly in pleasure and relief from being able to taste Kara again, to feel all that power radiating from her, cocooning her gently in her love and light.

But it wasn’t softness Lena craved. She knew Kara was an endless well of gentleness, but right now she wanted, _needed_ all that incredible Kryptonian power to know this was real, to _feel_ that it was real. Using the position of her leg around Kara’s waist as leverage, she rolled Kara back beneath her with a growl, their lips still locked in a fiery kiss. Lena pulled back and sat up, straddling Kara’s thighs. She glanced down at herself and realized with frustration she was still wearing underwear.

“Tear it off,” Lena commanded, her voice ragged and rough with arousal.

Kara obliged without hesitation, and she tore the fabric of Lena’s sports bra as though it were made of tissue paper. She then did the same with Lena’s black sporty underwear and threw the shredded fabric to the floor. Lena then grabbed Kara’s wrist and shoved it rather unceremoniously between her legs. Normally Lena would demand foreplay and tenderness, but right now she wanted to feel Kara inside of her and nothing else. Kara, again anticipating Lena's desire, slid a finger along her slick entrance, then slowly buried herself within Lena.

Lena’s head fell back with a soft groan as she opened up for Kara. She lowered her head back down and raked her eyes over Kara’s incredible naked body, her eyes once again pausing to look at her healed abdomen. Kara slid her hand up the side of Lena’s thigh and grasped the brunette’s hip with near-bruising force, pulling Lena back into the moment. She hissed in a breath of surprise from the pressure, but also enjoyment from the display of strength, the reminder of power.

“More,” Lena rasped out, rolling her hips forward and planting her hands on Kara’s muscled abdomen.

Kara obliged again, slowly sliding a second finger inside Lena to join the first. Lena’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment as she took her in, but she quickly opened them again so she could look into Kara’s sapphire eyes. And _fuck_ she was so beautiful, lying naked beneath her and gazing up at Lena with so much adoration and love it left Lena breathless. She could see in her face how much Kara wanted everything Lena wanted, to be here for her, and god. . . just knowing Kara was fighting for her brought on such an overpowering wave of emotion that her breath caught in her throat.

It was also making it difficult for Lena to focus on her body, which was currently demanding to be fucked, not adored. Her eyes rolled shut and she thrust her hips down with a soft growl, impaling herself on Kara over and over until the world around her began to fade and she was drowning in nothing but the sensation of Kara inside her.

“More. . .!” she rasped out again, digging her fingertips into Kara’s sides to steady the rough bucking of her hips.

Kara suddenly surged up off the bed, sitting up and wrapped her free arm around Lena’s back to support her. She then sunk her teeth into Lena’s neck over her pulse point in a bite edging on painful as a third finger joined the other two. A low groan escaped Lena’s lips as she opened further still for Kara, taking in all of her until Kara was again buried to the knuckle. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, entangling her fingers in blonde hair as she started rocking her hips forward again. Kara released her bite only to burn a trail of kisses and harsh bites along Lena’s neck and shoulder, then pressed her palm against Lena’s arousal, swirling her fingers roughly inside her.

The unexpected pressure had Lena’s head falling back with another cry of pleasure. Her breath shallowed, she was already so close but she also didn’t want it to end, though she desperately needed release.

“It’s okay, Lena. Let it out. I’m here,” Kara breathed, seeming to sense Lena’s hesitation.

It was all the reassurance she needed. Pleasure clawed through her body, starting at her core then spiking like lightning through the rest of her as she came undone for Kara. She threw her head back and arched into her lover with a cry of ecstasy, her body convulsing wildly, but Kara held firm.

“Don’t stop. . .!” Lena said breathlessly as her body trembled through what she hoped was only her first climax.

Kara certainly seemed far from done with Lena, because the brunette abruptly found herself lying face down on the bed with a speed far too fast to be human. Lena let out a small noise of complaint at the sudden feeling of emptiness, but it was soon forgotten when Kara grabbed onto Lena’s hips and lifted them roughly off the bed. The show of strength made Lena exhale a small whimper of delight, and she buried her face in a pillow, spreading herself as she waited breathlessly to be filled again. She felt soft breasts press against her back as Kara bent over her and buried all three fingers back inside her in one swift, fluid motion. The sensation of being filled again pulled another groan from her lips as she clutched at the pillows with a white-knuckle grip.

Their bodies rocked over the bed with a rough, fast rhythm that soon had Lena climbing to the edge all over again. The feeling of Kara’s powerful body against her, encompassing her with protectiveness and reassurance was overwhelming and intoxicating all at the same time.

“Lena. . .” Kara breathed out her name like a groan of pleasure and it sent electricity through the brunette’s body. Kara pressed a tender but firm series of kisses on the back of Lena’s neck and shoulders, each one burning more than the last. And then Kara said two words Lena had never heard in combination uttered from her Kryptonian’s lips, and nothing could have prepared her for _that_ fantasy being fulfilled.

“ _Come_ , Lena.”

It worked as though Kara had cast a spell on her body with the firm command. Lena arched off the bed and cried out, _screamed_ out her lover’s name as she heeded the command. She came undone again for Kara, her entire body convulsing with such intensity she was vaguely aware the headboard was slamming into the wall. Kara held her through all of it, twisting and driving her fingers into Lena until she had nothing left to give and collapsed on the bed a breathless, panting wreck. She still didn’t want it to end, but her exhausted body was protesting the exertion from lack of sleep for the past three days. Gentle but strong hands rolled Lena onto her back and she found herself gazing again into beautiful blue eyes. Kara settled on top of her and slid her hand back down between Lena’s legs. Lena jumped from the contact, still incredibly sensitive and still contracting from her previous orgasm. Picking up on that sensitivity, Kara began softly swirling her fingers over Lena’s still-swollen arousal. Lena relaxed and melted under Kara’s touch, her body taking only a few precious seconds before release cascaded through her body with one final wave of pleasure. She then fell limp into the bed, Kara cupping her through the final aftershocks, sprinkling soft kisses to her lips, cheek, and neck.

When she was able to move again, Lena rolled on her side and curled into Kara, pressing an ear to Kara’s chest so she could hear that powerful heartbeat, strong and steady. Kara gently stroked her fingers through Lena’s hair, their bodies entangling until they were one.

“It’s beating for you, Lena,” Kara said softly after a time. “I heard you. I heard your voice telling me to breathe. Gods. . . Alex told me about the antidote and the adrenaline you made. I didn’t even know you were working on that kind of thing. You saved my life, Lena. I owe you my _life_.”

Lena pulled back only so she could look at her beautiful Kryptonian, reaching up to softly stroke her cheek. “You’re always saving the world and everyone else. Who will save Supergirl? Who looks after you, Kara?”

The ensuing loving look Lena received made her heart flutter and ache with love.

“I love you, Lena. I love you. You are my angel, my sheath, my miracle. I’m _in love_ with you. I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you, but I’m going to do everything in my power to keep you. As long as you’ll have me.”

“Then I’m afraid you’ll be stuck with me a very long time, my love,” Lena replied. “Because I’m afraid I’m hopelessly in love with you, too.”

The beaming smile Kara gave her lit up the entire room like the morning sun. She then tilted Lena’s chin up and placed a breathtakingly tender kiss on her lips. It lingered until sleep threatened to claim her, and nestled back into Kara’s chest. The last sound she heard, encompassed in all of Kara’s warmth and love, was the steady, strong beating of her heart, lulling her into a deep, wonderful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to have them go at it one more time before shit gets too real with Psion, right? X3 But also, Lena definitely needed it. TT^TT


	8. Chapter 8

When Lena woke the next morning, she found herself sprawled all over a strong Kryptonian body, her cheek resting between her lover’s shoulder blades. She was surprised to find, based on Kara’s steady, deep breathing, that Kara was still asleep. Lena couldn’t remember the last time she woke up before Kara, if ever. Given that Lena was so exhausted last night, she hadn’t brushed her teeth or showered, and she had the awful taste of morning without clean teeth in her mouth. She very carefully extricated herself from her lover and slid off the bed. Grabbing her black satin robe and cell phone, she padded into the bathroom and made herself presentable. She decided to wait until Kara woke up to shower though, since showering together seemed to be one of her sweet Kryptonian’s favorite pastimes. After cleaning up she went to the kitchen to find something healthy to make for breakfast. She hadn’t eaten much of anything in the last three days other than what Jess had made her eat. She made a large batch of waffles for Kara (curse her and her lucky Kryptonian genes that made it impossible for her to gain weight), and a bowl of granola with fresh fruit for herself. Although Lena loved experimenting with new foods, she fortunately had a refined palate that didn’t particularly care for the taste of most unhealthy junk food, which made it a lot easier to live with a junk-food-aholic. She chalked it up to being a snobby Luthor thing.

She had just finished pulling the last batch of waffles from the waffle iron when she felt strong arms slide around her waist and Kara rested her chin on Lena’s shoulder.

“G’morning,” Kara mumbled sleepily, kissing Lena’s cheek. “You don’t usually wake up first. Everything okay?”

“Honestly I’ve never slept so well. I can’t remember the last time I got twelve hours of sleep, if ever. It helped having a certain beautiful Kryptonian fuck me unconscious last night, though,” Lena replied, kissing Kara’s cheek in return. Kara looked slightly disheveled and was squinting against the light in the room and looked so adorable. It never ceased to amaze Lena how Kara could be both adorable and cuddly one moment and the next be the most impossibly sexy being on all of planet Earth.

“Mmm,” Kara purred, nuzzling into her neck. “I’m glad I could help. _Any_. Time.”

Kara emphasized the point by slipping her hands into Lena’s robe, cupping one of her breasts and wrapping her other arm around her waist. Lena’s head fell back on Kara’s shoulder with a soft groan when Kara swept a thumb over her nipple.

“Kara. . .” she said, already breathless but she was a little sore and very hungry. “As much as I would love a continuation of last night, you must be hungry. We couldn’t exactly give you an I.V. drip while you were unconscious.”

Kara’s stomach growled loudly. “My stomach is a traitor,” Kara whined with a giggle. “But those waffles smell amazing, thank you.”

They settled at the table and Lena watched with amusement as Kara dumped at least half a bottle of maple syrup on her stack of waffles then attacked it with vigor.

“So I was a little preoccupied last night, but did you say Dr. Isley was going to help with defeating Worldkiller?” Kara asked, taking a huge bite of waffle.

“Oh yes, thank you for reminding me,” Lena replied around a mouthful of granola. “We discovered his cells are plantlike, suggesting his creators spliced some plant DNA in with his alien DNA. It makes sense; plants are incredibly strong and resilient. Anyway, if anyone on this planet is qualified to help come up with a way to defeat him using that plant DNA against him, it’s Ivy. At the environmental summit where we met, she showed me a chemical she created that can alter the structure of roots, make them _move_ , and it can exponentially increase the growth of plants. Can you imagine the environmental implications of that? She truly is visionary.”

“I don’t think making Psion bigger will help us,” Kara said caustically.

Lena peered at Kara with a slightly raised eyebrow. “Agreed. The point I’m making is, she has achieved the impossible with her knowledge of the plant kingdom. If this guy is plant based in any way, I guarantee she’ll find a way to use it against him.”

Kara fidgeted with her fork and her eyes turned apologetic. “I’m sorry. I guess I’m just being unfairly judgmental of her because she flirted with you and you have a history and now you’re working together. . . and all I can think about when I see her is that ‘wild weekend’ you two had and it makes me want to give you a wilder weekend in some fancy hotel somewhere exotic.”

A devious smile slowly curled Lena’s lips. “A wilder weekend? Someone’s ambitious. How do you feel about large, vibrating sex toys?”

Lena enjoyed how quickly Kara flushed scarlet. “You used. . . those?”

Was Lena enjoying this? Probably too much. Okay definitely too much. “Several. I told you, I was pining _hard_ for you. So I did some. . . _experimental_ things to forget about you for a weekend.”

Kara gave her such an incredibly sexy piercing look it made Lena shift in her seat. Suddenly she wished she weren’t sore. “I don’t need a sex toy to vibrate,” Kara said in a low voice.

Lena’s eyes widened in surprise and she could feel her own cheeks flushing. She was also pretty sure her eyes went black with arousal. This was getting out of control quickly. Since when was Kara this deliciously seductive?? Not to be outdone in the seduction department, though, Lena placed her elbows on the table, intentionally showing an indecent amount of cleavage. “Oh? I’ll need to test that theory in multiple orifices before I believe it. You’d better book a hotel for us one of these weekends, Miss Danvers. And make sure it has proper sound-proofing,” Lena emphasized her point by slowly licking her spoon. Kara’s fork stuffed with waffle stopped halfway to her mouth as her eyes locked onto Lena’s lips. Lena purred an approving giggle. “Oh Kara. I love you so fucking much.”

The rest of their morning was just as delightfully flirty and light, and just what Lena needed. In the shower she returned the favor of multiple orgasms to Kara by going down on her for the first two, and then fucking her senseless against the shower wall. Afterward they reluctantly parted ways so Kara could face the music with Snapper and Lena headed to her lab again. She had dressed again in her battle-ready cargo pants and black zip-up turtleneck (mainly because she didn’t know if or when Psion was going to show up and wanted to be prepared if he did), and her hair was pulled up in a tight French braid. When she arrived at her lab, she found Ivy already there, hunched over a series of beakers and looking for all the world like a mad scientist with her face buried under huge goggles and sporting a pair of thick green rubber gloves.

Ivy glanced up and gave Lena a broad smile. “Oh hey, Lena. You look much better rested than yesterday. Feeling better?”

“Kara returned from Metropolis,” Lena replied, unable to hide a happy smile. “I always sleep better when she’s around.”

Ivy’s smile turned into a suggestive smirk. “I bet you do. You know, I’ve always written off ‘good girls’ as uninteresting, but something tells me they might be great in bed.”

Lena laughed lightly, crossing the lab to stand next to Ivy. “Far be it from me to deny that. Or maybe Kara’s just the exception. I may have hit a very rare lottery with her. But anyway, how goes our progress on that alien blood?”

“Amazing!” Ivy exclaimed, her eyes lighting up with excitement. “So I mapped the molecular structure of his blood, and holy _shit_ , Lena, he’s not carbon-based, he’s nitrogen-based! His molecules also include a couple of elements that don’t exist on our periodic table. This is the discovery of a lifetime! I’m going to be the person who gets to add _three_ new elements to the periodic table! Me. Dr. Ivy Lilian Isley. I’m going to win a Nobel Prize for this, Lena. A _Nobel_ Prize. This sample could be the breakthrough I’ve been waiting for to get funding to continue my research into splicing human DNA with plant DNA. Oh there are so many scientists who doubted me and called me crazy and this is finally the evidence I need to prove--!”

“Ivy, focus,” Lena laughed.

“Oh right. ‘Save the world’ blah blah,” Ivy said, rolling her eyes. “Sorry, scientific discovery and endeavor is just so much more interesting than ‘defeat the mean alien asshole from space.’ He is but one small speck trying to stamp out a few other small specks in the grand scheme of things. But yes, I worked on some things last night to help you help your caped crusader.”

“Thank you,” Lena replied. “And if whatever you did works, I will fund your research myself.”

“I’m going to hold you to that, Miss Luthor,” Ivy said with a piercing look. “Anyway, breaking through the cell wall was the hard part. I’ve subjected the blood to about a hundred different concoctions (some of which I just invented) and I’ve had a bit of success. I’ve come up with a compound that was able to dissolve the cell wall, so basically an herbicide. Just don’t ask me to ever synthesize herbicides for any plants of this world, though, I won’t do it. Also, like most herbicides, try not to introduce it to a water system because it would definitely contaminate it and kill a whole bunch of everything. I had to ramp up the toxicity because he’s alien.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Lena said reassuringly. “What application of it would work best?”

“If he breathes it in, it should do damage in theory, so airborne would probably be the most effective,” Ivy replied. “I’ll have to make a lot more if it’s going to be effective for that though. We have no idea how powerful he is.”

“Perfect. I really appreciate your help on this, Ivy. I’ve been really worried about Supergirl. Like I said, he almost killed her last time they fought,” Lena said quietly.

Ivy removed her rubber gloves and lifted her goggles. “No trouble at all. I can make you a big batch of this stuff and I’ll leave the deployment method up to you. Anything else about this guy I should know?”

“Yeah, he can control minds. Any theories how to deal with that?” Lena asked, leaning against the lab table. “I’ve already dabbled in psychic blocking tech, but that is dependent on knowing the brainwaves of the person initiating the mind control. I haven’t exactly had a lot of time to study this creature.”

“I’ve had quite a lot of success creating bio-engineered mind protection,” Ivy replied.

Lena’s eyes widened in surprise. “Really? How?”

Ivy’s eyes filled with what looked like several conflicting emotions, and Lena got the impression that this was a painful topic for Ivy. “That’s a complicated question with a very long answer,” she answered evasively.

Lena opened her mouth to ask a follow up question, but suddenly the security alarms of L-Corp began screeching loudly. A lockdown protocol initiated which sealed the lab door shut.

“Oh god. . . he’s here,” Lena said, dread filling the pit of her stomach.

“He? Oh shit, you mean the alien guy?”

Lena pressed the display on her watch and the nanotech within changed the form of the device from a watch to a bracer that covered her forearm with a touch screen display, an upgrade she’d installed. She then pressed a red button in the display in the shape of Supergirl’s symbol to send an emergency alert to Supergirl. “Ivy, get inside my shield radius—” Lena started but was cut off with a surprised yelp when the door suddenly exploded inward and crashed against the opposite wall. Both of them turned to see a seven-foot tall terrifying alien looming in the doorway like something out of a nightmare.

What happened next was so fast Lena blinked and missed it. All she knew was she went to activate her shield when suddenly there was a loud noise like a car slamming into a brick wall, and the next second Ivy was being hurled across the room. She hit the opposite wall with a sickening _thud_ and crumpled to the floor like a rag doll.

“Ivy!” Lena screamed, but her attention was drawn back to the creature towering in front of her.

She hadn’t actually pressed the activation button on the shield yet, but when she found out Psion also had super speed, she had installed a sensor that would activate the shield in the event something traveling roughly faster than 30 m.p.h. entered a ten foot radius of her. She hadn’t had a chance to test it yet, but was incredibly glad to see it worked. He raised a large, gauntleted hand and scratched the claws over the surface of the shield. Sparks flew from the points of the claws where it made contact, but the shield held firm.

_‘Clever girl,’_ he said, his voice filling her mind with such forcefulness she winced in pain. _‘Zero grav technology is hundreds, if not thousands, of years ahead of human tech. Though I see this is stolen technology, it is still impressive that you learned how to use it, mold it to your will.’_

“You’ll find I’m full of surprises,” she shot back defiantly, though it was taking a lot of willpower not to wither in front of those awful glowing yellow eyes. Even behind her shield, she didn’t feel particularly safe with a seven-foot tall godlike creature staring her down.

_‘I was going to kill you, Lena Luthor,’_ he continued, still running his claws along the shield. _‘But I think I have found a better use for you.’_

He lifted his claws from the shield and, with a suddenness that left Lena staggering, their surroundings changed. They were standing in front of each other in complete darkness, though she could still see him quite clearly. All around them she heard whispering voices and ghostlike people and places and equations faded in and out of view.

“Where are we?” she demanded, grateful her voice didn’t shake.

_‘Your mind,’_ he replied. He was no longer looking at her but around them, at her memories. _‘Your mind is quite an impressive fortress. And yet. . .’_ She was surprised when she actually saw him wince. _‘So much pain. White hot like a branding iron. Stronger than steel. And love. . . deeper and more tumultuous than the oceans of this world. Your mind is an incredible place. So much more than the other human minds I have encountered. We are not so different, you and I.’_

“Let me in your brain and I’ll show you how similar we are,” she said, tilting her chin up in defiance. She could feel his presence in her mind and was already focusing on it, studying the gentle wriggle like a worm crawling around, though it wasn’t painful.

A very clear memory of Kara appeared before them, a moment captured of them lying in bed next to each other, and Kara, with the sun spilling through the curtains behind her, was gazing at Lena with a look of such profound love it put all the great poets to shame.

Psion winced again, hissing in a sharp breath. _‘Such a strange thing, love. All I know is malice and hatred. I was created with it; it drives and dictates all that I do. I crossed a universe just to find two Kryptonians with all that hatred with which I was created. It is my purpose, it was why I was made. How are beings capable of that much love capable of creating Worldkillers—creatures of pure malice?’_ he asked, gesturing to Kara. _‘I do not fully understand it.’_

“And I don’t know how in a family of hateful Luthors I am able to love her in return. Luthors don’t love anything. Sometimes we just have to rise above the sins of our fathers.”

Psion turned his eyes from the memory and back to Lena. _‘But that I had a choice.’_

Lena felt dread creep into the pit of her stomach. “Don’t you, Psion?”

_‘Come,’_ he said, ignoring the question. _‘It is time to see the true power of a Kryptonian heart.’_

* * *

Kara was in the middle of a very frustrating conversation with Snapper about how no one was covering the appearance of a new alien menace when she heard Lena’s emergency alert go off. It took all of her willpower not to blast off right there in front of him.

“I know you were in a car accident but you seem fine now. I want results, not excuses. Now go out there and find me the story!” he barked, his scowl making him look like a bulldog.

“With pleasure,” she snapped back, spinning on her heels. She strode from his office as quickly as she could shy of running and bee-lined for the nearest empty office. As soon as she crossed the threshold she tore off her glasses and launched into super speed, barely stopping herself from shattering the window as she tore it open. She flew in the direction of L-Corp so fast the entire city stopped moving below her, hoping, _praying_ everything was okay, though the warning in her heart made it impossible to believe it was.

She entered L-Corp on Lena’s balcony but when she found the office empty, she ran, still in super speed, to Lena’s lab. When she arrived, her heart dropped to her stomach in terror when she saw the mangled lab door. She entered and looked wildly around to see the limp form of Dr. Isley on the ground. She rushed to her and knelt next to her, doing a quick X-ray to see if she was still alive. Her eyes widened in shock at what she found. Ivy was definitely wounded and had all kinds of broken bones and a shattered skull, but her bones and wounds were healing right before her eyes, and there was definitely something very _not_ human about her anatomy. Kara wasn’t entirely sure what to do with that information. She had a feeling it wasn’t something Ivy was particularly open about. About three seconds later, Ivy drew in an awful, ragged breath then coughed violently.

“Dr. Isley, what happened? Where’s Miss Luthor? Are you okay?” Supergirl asked all at once, helping Ivy stand.

Ivy allowed Kara to help her but then she pushed her away and stepped away from the Kryptonian. “Jesus, he was so fast. One second he’s standing in the doorway and the next thing I knew, I’m waking up. I don’t know where Lena is. I was unconscious when he took her.”

Kara thought about pointing out that Ivy was _dead_ but thought the better of it. “I’m sorry you got caught up in all of this. I’m going to find Miss Luthor.”

Kara almost blasted off but Ivy said, “Wait! Take this.”

Ivy rummaged through some beakers and withdrew a small round bottle. “I can make more. In theory it will work like an herbicide. Lena and I discovered the creature has plant DNA, so I synthesized this to help fight him. I don’t know if it will work, but it’s worth a try.”

“Thank you, Dr. Isley,” Kara said, accepting the small bottle then leapt back into super speed. She blazed out of L-Corp and flew above the city, scanning it from above with her keen eyes.

It didn’t take long before she found him, and when she did, she launched down from the sky in a blur. He was standing in the open in the middle of National City’s largest park, and as she drew near, she saw Lena standing next to him. She landed on the ground in front of him with enough force that it left a small crater beneath her feet.

“Let her go, Psion. Your fight is with me,” Kara demanded, but her Kryptonian confidence faltered when she saw Lena.

The love of her life stood staring blankly ahead and her eyes had an unnatural yellow glow, somewhat like Psion’s, though not glowing as brightly. On the side of Lena’s neck Kara saw what looked like a small, green crystal scarab beetle, its legs stabbing into her skin and leaving behind a thin trail of blood. Lena’s shield was activated, making it impossible for Kara to tear that horrible thing off her neck.

“What have you done to her?” Kara asked, unable to stop her voice from shaking in a combination of fear and unbearable hatred for him.

Lena’s unnaturally glowing eyes turned slowly to Kara. “Psion has set me free, Supergirl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noooooo Lena nooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! Yeeaahhh. . . sorry about the cliffy. TT^TT


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave ya'll hangin' for so long! Hope the chap doesn't disappoint!

Red glazed the edges of Kara’s vision, scalding like a branding iron and fueling a deep fury inside her like red kryptonite. She barely remembered rushing forward, she only knew she had to break him, to break his control over Lena. Fire burned from her eyes, hitting him square in the chest as she collided with him like a freight train. Her eyes continued firing at him as she grabbed onto him and launched them into the air, but this time she latched onto his neck and squeezed with one hand while her other hand smashed into his face and chest again and again with blinding speed. She slammed her knee into his abdomen with the force of a semi-truck.

She saw his arm cannon powering up and released his neck so she could grab his arm instead, and just as he fired it, she twisted his arm so it blasted the side of his face. She might have taken satisfaction in the brilliance of that little move if she weren’t so consumed with rage.

His eyes flashed with anger and he retaliated by slamming his gauntleted fist into her jaw then kicked both of his feet on her stomach to launch away from her. It only caused her to falter for a moment before blazing back to him, continuing to burn him with her laser vision. She latched onto his gauntlet with one hand and his neck with the other again, then spun them around mid-air and hurled back toward the ground. When they hit the ground this time he was pinned beneath her and earth and rocks and grass sprayed up from the ground like a fountain in slow motion.

She grabbed the wrist of his gauntlet and tugged, attempting to pull it off, but when that didn’t work, she let out a yell somewhere between a growl and a battle cry and slammed his gauntlet into the ground. She felt something break in several places and his eyes contorted in pain. He struggled to break free from her powerful grip as her eyes continued burning his chest, and she took the opportunity to release the hand around his neck to grab the bottle Ivy had given her from her belt and smashed it into his face.

The ensuing psychic scream she heard filled her mind and she grunted in pain from the telepathic surge. She used his distraction to latch onto his arm cannon and began tearing with all her might. She may have torn his arm completely off were it not for a voice reaching through her burning fury with a single word.

“Kara.”

Supergirl halted her onslaught and whirled around to see Lena, her precious Lena, gazing at her with unnaturally glowing eyes. She was holding a semi-automatic hand gun, the holster of which Kara now saw on Lena’s thigh, firmly in her right hand. Then Kara watched in horror as Lena raised the gun and slipped the barrel under her own chin.

_‘Release me or she dies,’_ Psion said, his chest heaving and his eyes contorted in pain.

Kara turned back to him, her entire body shaking with a wrath that had red hazing the corners of her eyes. Lena was still behind that accursedly brilliant shield of hers. Kara could easily outrun the bullet in the chamber at this distance, but she couldn’t get through Lena’s shield. Looking at Psion, she could see why he resorted to such a desperate tactic. His gauntlet was broken, part of it was stabbing into his forearm, and his black blood oozed from multiple wounds she had inflicted on him. His arm cannon was also horribly mangled, and part of it had been ripped loose from his shoulder.

Her indecision appeared to irritate him because Lena lowered the gun and cocked it, then put it back up to her chin. Kara could see with X-ray vision that the clip was full of hollow-point bullets and immediately released Psion. She stood and held out her palms facing out, using all her considerable will power to not do something rash.

“Okay,” she said, not taking her eyes off Lena, though the sight made a sickening fear claw through her entire being. “Okay,” she said again quietly. “You win this round.”

Chest still heaving from the beating she’d just delivered him, Psion activated something in his arm cannon and Kara watched helplessly as he and Lena beamed away in a flash of green light.

Only a fraction of a second passed before she was rushing at full speed to the D.E.O. and didn’t stop until she was standing next to Winn, though she saw Alex and J’onn nearby scrambling a team. A blast of air hit him and he let out a holler of surprise.

“Jesus Kara, stop doing that!” he squawked.

“Whoa, what are you doing here?” Alex asked in surprise. “We just got reports of a sighting of Psion at National City Park and were about to head there.”

“Winn, we need to find Psion’s ship. Tell me you’ve made progress on finding it?” Kara demanded, grabbing her kryptonite-proof suit from the pile of gear on a nearby table and placed it on her chest, activating everything but the helmet.

“Well, assuming he has one, I haven’t had any luck yet finding it in orbit, no. Either he has no ship, or it has a cloaking device. If I knew more about cloaking technology, I might be able to come up with a way to track it, although it’s literally designed to be untraceable. Unless. . . maybe if I had some kind of unique isotope or something, then maybe.”

“What about his blood?” Kara asked, holding out her hands, displaying his black blood coating her knuckles.

“When did you get his blood on your knuckles?” Alex asked, sliding a couple of full clips into her hip holsters.

“We already fought,” Kara snapped, growing increasingly impatient with how slowly all of this was unravelling. “I already found him in the park, we fought, and I was about to defeat him when he took control of Lena’s mind and they beamed away and now he has her and we have to find them, Winn!”

“You already fought him? Jesus, that was quick,” Alex said as Kara held out her hands to Winn so he could scan them with a device. “Are you okay? He didn’t get you with his gauntlet again, did he?”

“I’m fine,” Kara replied, waving Alex away. “He has Lena, Alex. He _has her_. If he touches one hair on her head, so help me Rao. . .!”

“We’ll find him, Kara,” Alex reassured her. “If he was going to kill her, he’d have done so by now. And if anyone can use that miscalculation against him, it’s Lena.”

Kara wanted to take comfort in Alex’s words, but she was far too wired right now to hear it. “I’m going to search for them,” she declared, grabbing an earpiece and blasted off before Alex could talk her out of it. She activated the suit’s helmet mid-flight then flew straight up until she had left the atmosphere. Once away from all the noise of Earth and surrounded by the dark silence of space, Kara took a deep breath and listened. She focused her eyes into X-ray vision and began slowly searching Earth’s orbit for a ship or the sound of Lena’s heartbeat. When Lena’s heart was calm or she was asleep, her heart generally beat around 64 beats per minute. If she was anxious it would speed up to about 75 beats per minute. If she was genuinely scared it would usually breach 100 beats per minute. Kara knew the sound of Lena’s heartbeat like she knew the sound of Lena’s voice. She’d spent countless hours listening to that beautiful heart, and like a musical instrument, it had its own unique and nuanced sounds, tone, warmth, and depth.

“I’m going to find you, Lena,” Kara whispered into the void. “I’m coming for you, my love. I will always come for you, and I will always find you.”

* * *

Lena saw everything happen. She felt Psion in her mind, bending her body to his will, forcing words from her mouth. She battled against it until she felt like she might hemorrhage from the strain of it. As Lena continued her internal battle, Kara and Psion’s physical battle brought them crashing back to Earth and she heard Psion scream in pain in her mind. Fear overwhelmed her, but not her own, it was Psion’s. She was confused by this until she saw him pinned on the ground beneath Supergirl. She was going to kill him. She was going to tear him in half.

“Kara,” she heard herself say, though she fought against herself. She tried to move, to speak, _something_ , but she couldn’t pinpoint where in her mind she was being controlled. She watched Kara turn and look at her, then she felt her hand unholster the gun at her hip—a gun Psion had her equip before meeting Supergirl in the park. She felt her arm move, felt the cold barrel of the gun press against her chin. She knew unless she gained control of her body again, Kara would have to watch her die, and Lena could not, _would not_ allow that to happen. She ground her teeth together as she battled for control of her body. She watched helplessly as sheer dread filled Kara’s eyes when Lena cocked the gun and put it back to her chin.

Kara released Psion immediately and stood, stepping back from Psion but didn’t take her eyes off Lena.

Lena was screaming in her mind, but she was trapped in a prison of silence. _‘I’m here, I’m here! Kara, my love, my_ life _, I’m here! Don’t give up, Kara, hear me!’_

The world around her changed so abruptly she staggered to keep herself from falling. It took her several moments to realize she was no longer standing in the park. She blinked and looked around. She saw metal floors and walls and computer interfaces (in a language she didn’t recognize) and a viewport staring out at the vastness of space and the moon. She turned and saw Psion slump against a nearby computer station, clutching his shoulder where Kara had partially torn off the arm cannon. Black blood oozed from the wound, though it was so thick it looked almost like oil. His face also looked like it had a painful acid burn; apparently Kara had picked up Ivy’s new chemical compound and took it for a spin.

Despite the fact that he had almost killed Kara, she actually felt a pang of sympathy for him. It wasn’t every day someone invoked the full power of Supergirl, but clearly he had. Out of instinct more than desire, she reached toward him to offer aid.

She felt a white-hot pain stab into her neck for her efforts and she couldn’t stop the scream of pain that was torn from her lips. She reached up and clawed at the device on her neck, but that only succeeded in making the pain worse. She fell to her knees and gasped for breath when it stopped as abruptly as it started.

_‘I am sorry to have to do that to you, Lena Luthor,’_ Psion said in her mind, though his telepathic voice sounded strained with pain. _‘I needed you to understand that if you try anything, I will be forced to use such measures to stop you.’_

“Well I was going to offer you help, but clearly you don’t want it,” she snapped, carefully touching the device on her neck. Fuck. This wasn’t good. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.

_‘Help?’_ he asked, his eyes snapping up to look at her. _‘And why would you help me? I am your enemy, I tried to kill your love.’_

“Because you’re hurt and it’s just my instinct to help someone who is hurt. You don’t have to torture me to get me to help you,” she replied and stood back up. She looked over his wound and assessed the damage, and he kept his eyes on her all the while. “I can probably reattach that for you with the right equipment.”

He slowly pushed himself away from the console he was leaning against. _‘There is a laboratory on board,’_ he said, walking towards a nearby corridor. _‘Come.’_

It felt like a very long trip with the sluggish pace he set, though the lab was only a few dozen meters away on the ship. She studied his back as they walked, noting all the places tubes protruded from his head and met holes in his neck and shoulders. From an engineering standpoint he was quite an impressive piece of technology. From a humanitarian standpoint, he was problematic to say the least, considering the tech built into his body looked incredibly painful. She felt another annoying pang of sympathy.

She glanced around at the ship itself and quickly realized it was way too big to be a one-person ship. “Where is your crew?” she asked.

_‘Do you really want to know the answer to that question?’_ he shot back, as they entered what looked like a laboratory. He sat down heavily on one of the lab tables.

She peered into his yellow eyes and contemplated that question quite seriously, but she thought the better of it. She had a feeling whatever befell the crew of this ship probably had something to do with the vacuum of space. She turned from him and began rummaging through the lab and found what looked like a welding tool and a plasma cutter.

“I don’t know much about your anatomy. I’d be of more use to you in my lab where I could run some scans so I can safely repair your arm without harming you further,” Lena said.

_‘No,’_ he answered. _‘I just need you to cut the gauntlet out of my arm. My shoulder will repair itself.’_

“Out of your arm? Won’t that. . . don’t you feel pain?”

_‘Just do it.’_

Lena gave him a very skeptical look but didn’t argue with him. “If I hurt you, do you promise not to torture me with this?” she demanded, pointing at the device on her neck.

He responded by probing back into her mind and took over the actions of her body. She fought against it as a reflex but eased off a bit when he simply used her hands to start cutting the gauntlet. After cutting it loose with the plasma cutter, he then used her hands to pry the part out that was lodged into his arm.

“You know, you should warn a girl before diving into her mind. It’s rude to just take control of someone’s brain,” she reprimanded, feeling emboldened by his vulnerable state. She also had a feeling if he was going to kill her, he would have done so by now.

He didn’t respond, apparently more focused on tearing the chunk of metal out of his arm than conversing with her. They were back in her mind, ghostlike images floating around and a large “pool” drifted in front of her vision showing them what her eyes saw, which was her hands pulling the metal from his arm. It was very surreal seeing her body do something she didn’t tell it to do.

She began to focus again on the part of her mind currently being occupied by him and contemplated the implications of mind control. Was he deploying brain waves of some kind that cut off her motor control? Did he release hormones that affected her cerebral cortex? And what was she “seeing” in her mind? Was this some kind of image he placed in her mind, an illusion of how he perceived her mind? If so. . . could that illusion be manipulated?

She focused every ounce of her consciousness on Kara all at once, filling the darkness around them with memories of Kara, and all of the ghostlike figures became images of Kara. Like a floodgate being opened, they were suddenly encompassed in all things Kara, memories and even some fantasies she’d had of Kara surrounded them, filling Lena with a swell of profound love and happiness. Memory after memory drifted by of them talking, kissing, going on romantic dates, making incredibly passionate love, and just spending time together.

Lena suddenly found her mind devoid of Psion’s presence and staggered back in surprise from being back in control of her body. She was surprised when he didn’t retaliate, merely gazed at her with his piercing yellow eyes.

_‘How did you do that?’_ he demanded, his telepathic voice sounded surprised and maybe even a little amazed.

“She takes up a lot of space in my mind,” Lena replied, trying not to look too self-satisfied with her small victory. She knew she was playing an incredibly dangerous game with this godlike creature, but she was a Luthor after all and the games were afoot.

Psion’s eyes narrowed. _‘You do not want to test me, Lena Luthor. I know what you love. But what about all that pain you hide away in that fortress of yours?’_

She had only a moment to brace herself before he dove back into her mind and found the nerve she knew he would find—her family. He bulldozed passed all her carefully constructed walls surrounding them and made her relive all her most painful memories, especially all those concerning Lilian Luthor. He honed in on her most painful memories with Lilian, most of them centering on some form of physical, mental, or emotional abuse she’d endured throughout her life. Lena took a deep, centering breath and cleared her mind.

“You think you can break me with my own strength? You underestimate me, Psion. I’m disappointed,” Lena said, steeling herself to his next move.

_‘And you underestimate me if you think I don’t already know your greatest weakness.’_

The next part was so much worse than reliving any pain her mother might have inflicted upon her. Her memory shifted to the sight of Kara lying on the hospital bed with that horrible gaping wound in her side, then her heart flat-lined. Lena’s own heart twisted with pain as she relived that awful moment again and again, a memory she had already strategically stored away to never think about again. He then demonstrated his own sadistic imagination by filling her mind with images and scenarios of Kara dying endlessly and Lena couldn’t think of a more perfect torment. Then he showed her the one that he knew would break her.

She saw herself standing over Kara, a green kryptonite blade clasped in her hands, with Psion standing to the side controlling her mind. Kara was kneeling before Lena, her face contorted with pain, but also with so much love it hurt.

“It’s okay, Lena,” Kara said. “It’s okay. I know this isn’t you. I won’t fight you. But this isn’t your fault. You have to promise me you’ll forgive yourself for what happens next.”

Lena was not prepared for this. She knew what came next and she knew what she had to do, but it could never be easy, could it? Fuck.

She didn’t have time to brace herself, but she didn’t really try, either. She could only watch in helpless horror as her living nightmare unfolded before her eyes. Of course he showed her stabbing Kara in the most intimate way Lena could possibly think of stabbing her lover. He made her watch herself slowly lower the blade and sink it into that beautiful Kryptonian heart. And the worst part was, Kara just looked at her with love and forgiveness and genuine anguish knowing how much pain this was causing Lena. Kara was literally dying and her own pain from being stabbed in the heart wasn’t even the worst of Kara’s pain, it was knowing how much it was hurting Lena. The image burned into Lena’s brain like a branding iron, and she knew that would leave a deep scar she’d have to contend with, possibly for the rest of her life.

But.

But she found what she was looking for. In his distraction of watching Lena’s reaction, he left himself open. Just a tiny slit in a tiny door, but it was all Lena needed. She saw into his mind for just a moment and gather all the information she needed.

He slammed her out of his mind with such violence she fell to her knees from the force of the psychic attack and clutched at her head. Both of them sat for a moment, recovering from the mental battle they’d just fought. Lena only wished she could be happier about her victory.

“I know your weakness, Psion,” Lena said, slowly rising to her feet. She stood up straight and looked him in the eyes without fear. He watched her closely, but somehow he looked smaller to her, less godlike now. “They created you only five years ago. You are just a _child_ , thrown into a role you didn’t choose or want. It’s the only reason I’m alive. You don’t _want_ to kill Kara, and you don’t want to kill me. They gave you all that telepathic power but it had an unintended side effect. With it came understanding, and with understanding came empathy. Your heart isn’t in this fight. You wish only for death, freedom from this body which imprisons you.”

Psion gazed at her for some time, though what was going on in that tormented mind was anyone’s guess. Then, _‘I see the last Kryptonian has chosen her mate well. You are right. I do not wish to kill either of you. But the command of my creators runs through every circuit board in my body, it demands that I kill her on sight. As I told you, I have no choice. So what would you have me do, Lena Luthor?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahhh moral ambiguity! Oh noes!! Whatever shall Lena do about this conundrum?? X3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This chapter was hard to write for some reason. Hope it doesn't disappoint!

* * *

“Kara, you have to come down at some point. You must be hungry and tired, and the more you exhaust yourself, the less likely you are to find anything,” Alex’s voice said into the comm for at least the third time in the last sixteen hours. “And your oxygen supply has to be running low, even though yes, I know, you can do the whole Kryptonian slow breathing thing. But please come down. Rest, even if it’s just for a couple of hours. Please? If not for me, then do it for Lena.”

Kara clenched her fists. She really wanted to pick a fight with someone, anyone really, but she had enough self-control not to lash out at Alex. “I don’t want to be in our. . . I don’t want to be in that apartment without her, Alex. I can’t.”

“Then come to my place. My couch isn’t as comfortable as that fancyass bed of yours, but I promise you’ll feel better after a big meal and a hot shower. Come on, pizza and donuts, what do you say?”

Kara really didn’t want to do any of that, but her eyes were aching from focusing in X-ray vision for so long, and she was beginning to feel claustrophobic from being in her kryptonite-proof suit for so long.

“All right fine. One hour is all you get. I won’t rest until I find her, Alex,” Kara replied, though even as she descended back into Earth’s atmosphere she felt guilty. Lena hadn’t slept for two straight days for Kara, and yet Kara had only been searching for roughly sixteen hours and was already stopping? Granted, maintaining X-ray vision and flight for such a long time was mentally draining, but still.

“How about four hours so you can at least get in a R.E.M. cycle,” Alex said.

“I’m not making any promises,” Kara replied. “I need to stop by Lena’s lab first.”

A few minutes later she landed on the balcony of Lena’s office and sped to her lab, deactivating her helmet. Someone had removed the destroyed door, but otherwise they hadn’t started any repairs yet. Lena would be appalled to see the state of her lab, but Kara suspected the facilities manager was afraid to do much because it was Lena’s lab after all. Kara crossed to one of the lab tables and picked up Lena’s tablet and turned to go but stopped when a wave of grief overcame her. The last time she had seen Lena working on this tablet was when they had tested her shield together. Afterwards she had bent Lena over this very lab table and done beautifully obscene things to her which had reduced Kara to tears. She reached out a hand and brushed her fingertips along the surface of the table.

She felt tears sting her eyes again but for very different reasons. She felt lost without Lena. She couldn’t remember now what life was like before Lena and couldn’t imagine what life would be like without her. She didn’t want to think about it because all she could imagine without Lena was emptiness. She was so distracted with her thoughts she didn’t realize someone was approaching until they entered the lab. Kara whirled around and found herself staring at Ivy, to her surprise. She quickly brushed angry tears from her face. She was still in her super suit and as such had to maintain some level of pretense.

“Dr. Isley, what are you doing here?” she asked brusquely.

Ivy stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Supergirl, and Kara didn’t miss the apprehension that entered her eyes. “I. . . I went to my lab to grab some things. I’ve been working on a weapon that can help Lena with that alien who attacked us. I didn’t take it seriously before and she paid the price for that, and I don’t make the same mistakes twice.”

Kara subconsciously hugged the tablet closer to her chest. “Any progress?”

Ivy crossed to the other lab table, giving Kara a wider birth that was strictly necessary. “Yes, Supergirl, I’m making progress,” she snapped, her voice laced with barely-concealed hostility. “Please tell me she’s alive?”

Kara fidgeted with the tablet and worried her lower lip. “She was when I last saw her. I did everything in my power to stop him, but he had control of her mind and would have killed her if I didn’t let them go. He has her and I don’t know where they are.”

Ivy gave Kara a very probing look. “You’re in love with her, aren’t you?”

Realizing her mistake, Kara squared her shoulders and cleared her face of expression. “You’re afraid of me, aren’t you? Why?” she deflected.

Ivy’s face darkened. “The last caped crusader who crossed my path threw me in an insane asylum where they tortured and lobotomized me. So you’ll forgive me for having reservations.”

Kara’s eyes widened in shock. She was about to ask how they were having this conversation if Ivy had been lobotomized, then remembered how Ivy had healed after Psion’s attack. “I saw your body heal earlier. . . does that have something to do with why they did that to you?”

“Why?” Ivy laughed a very cold, mirthless laugh. “No, Supergirl. There is no _why_. The doctor who performed the lobotomy feared me and my power, if you’re looking for an explanation. He performed the lobotomy illegally and has since had his medical license stripped. I would sue the hell out of Arkham Asylum and Gotham City and I could win if I didn’t have better things to do with my time. But to put my experimentation into perspective: I have only ever performed experiments on myself, _never_ other people. If that makes me a danger to myself, I don’t care; it’s my body and my business. I am not _insane_ for having scientific curiosity.”

Kara offered her a reassuring smile. “Miss Luthor trusts you, and that’s good enough for me, Dr. Isley.”

“Good. Next time you fight him, take this,” Ivy said, grabbing something off the table and held it out to Kara. She accepted it and looked over what looked like a small metal cylinder with a pin in the top of it. “This is a chemical grenade,” Ivy continued, “so when you deploy it, make sure Lena is either protected or nowhere near it. Or other people for that matter. Pull the pin out and throw it, it will blow on impact.”

Kara looked at the grenade with X-ray vision and saw a delicate balance of chemicals and a trigger mechanism all crammed together. “Will this kill him?” she asked.

“In theory, yes,” Ivy replied. “I can tell you it didn’t do anything good to his blood samples.”

Kara nodded and carefully stowed the device in her belt. “Thank you, Dr. Isley,” she said sincerely.

“I’m not doing this for you; I’m doing it for Lena,” Ivy replied, still looking at Kara with untrusting eyes. “I owe her that much for all she’s done for me. She’s the only person I’ve ever met who believed in me and my work and didn’t call me crazy. This world isn’t good enough for her, but don’t you dare let anyone take her from it.”

“I won’t,” Kara said and blasted off at super speed to keep herself from saying anything else that might tip her hand about how much she was in love with Lena. The fact that Ivy picked up on it wasn’t great, but she had bigger fish to fry at the moment.

She flew to Alex’s apartment and in through the open window to find her sister putting pizza in the oven. She collapsed her kryptonite-proof suit and set it and Lena’s tablet on the counter, then deactivated her super suit as well.

“I’m going to shower,” she said over her shoulder as Alex gave her a wave hello.

Kara went straight to the bathroom, turning on the hot water upon arrival and stripped, leaving her clothes and glasses in a heap on the floor. She didn’t bother with the cold water as she climbed in, just let the hot water cascade over her and steam quickly filled the air, thick and suffocating. She closed her eyes and tried to relax her mind at least a little but that proved an exercise in futility. She felt helpless, useless, and like a complete failure. This was twice now in as many weeks Lena had been kidnapped. Being in love with Lena Luthor was the most wonderful thing to ever happen to Kara, and the fact that it was being used against her was enough to drive her to insanity. This is what she had been afraid of.

She felt conflicted again. If they weren’t working together as Lena Luthor and Supergirl, if they weren’t together as Kara and Lena, Lena would be _safe;_ she wouldn’t be in this nightmare. Granted, Kara might also be dead. Emotion burned in Kara’s throat until it threatened to spill from her lips in the form of a scream. Would it be the “heroic” thing to do to give Lena up to keep her safe? Maybe, but Kara didn’t want to be heroic, she wanted to be selfish. She wanted Lena all to herself for the rest of time, for as long as Lena would have her.

She also knew in her heart it was _brave_ to love Lena and to allow Lena to love her in return. To leave Lena would be the cowardly, “easy” thing to do. It would be so much easier to just push everyone away so she never had to worry about hurting anyone. But to love others, to love _Lena_ gave her a strength far beyond any physical strength her body possessed. How could she give that up? Doing so would also disrespect Lena’s choice, and her lover’s choice was clear: Lena had chosen Kara.

Thinking of Lena reminded her of the tablet and she rushed through the rest of her shower and dried off. She dressed in a pair of jeans Alex had left out for her and a plain black T-shirt with a rainbow on it that she’d gotten at National City’s Pride Parade, then headed to Alex’s kitchen. Grabbing a huge slice of pizza, she opened the tablet and pondered Lena’s password for a moment. She knew quite a few of Lena’s passwords, partially because she couldn’t help but know them because of her keen hearing. She could tell which key strokes Lena was entering when she typed if she focused, and she spent an awful lot of time listening to a lot of things Lena did. Like breathe. She especially liked listening to the sound of Lena breathing. Kara told herself to focus before she went down a rabbit hole of imagining specific kinds of ragged breathless sort of breathing which happened to be Kara’s favorite. She typed in _mykryptonianisasexybeast_ and laughed (then blushed) when that worked to unlock the tablet.

“Whatchya doin’?” Alex asked around a huge bite of pizza.

Kara opened some files on the tablet and began speed-reading through Lena’s notes about the shield invention. She saw all the improvements Lena had made in the two days while Kara was unconscious and felt a swell of pride in her beautiful Luthor’s brilliance.

“I bet you anything, if I know Lena at all, she programmed in a kill switch for her shield as a contingency if I ever needed to get inside the shield with her like if she were unconscious or something,” Kara replied.

Alex nodded as Kara continued searching. “Sounds like her. Also, can I have one of those shields? Cuz it seems like that thing is _amazing_.”

“Aha!” Kara exclaimed, her face breaking into a huge smile. “Lena is so brilliant and I love her so much. There’s a deactivate command built in!”

Kara crammed another slice of pizza in her mouth and picked up her glasses.

“Where are you going? I thought you agreed to rest for at least an hour?” Alex protested.

Kara put the comm back in her ear and activated her super suit. “I feel much better. I’m going to find her. I’ve searched Earth’s orbit, but I haven’t searched the moon’s orbit. If Psion knows so much about Kryptonians and their abilities, it makes sense he’d want a bit of distance between me and his ship.”

“True enough. Give him a punch or two for me!” Kara heard Alex shout after her as she flew out the window.

She reactivated the kryptonite-proof suit and within about a minute she was back out of Earth’s atmosphere. She flew faster than sound, faster than _thought_ towards the moon. As she drew near, she suddenly heard it.

It was faint, and it was beating a little faster than usual, but she heard Lena’s _heart_ again. Her own heart soared. Reinvigorated, Kara pressed on, drawn like a moth to flame by that beautiful sound.

* * *

When answering Psion’s question about what she would have him do was, “Let me hack into you” didn’t seem to be a satisfactory response, he had locked Lena in a cell. In response this unreasonable action taken by him, Lena casually brought up the display interface on her shield and attempted to send out the S.O.S. signal to Kara, but she was electrocuted by the device on her neck for her efforts. She wasn’t entirely sure if the thing on her neck was reading her thoughts or if it just reacted to her actions, so she decided to test it. She fiddled the display interface again, activating her shield. She was not electrocuted for that, fortunately, so she deactivated it. She focused her attention on the cell door next, which was an energy shield as well. She casually moved to it and activated it her shield again, jumping when the two energies collided with a loud crackling noise. The device on her neck sent another stab of agonizing pain through her neck, and she realized she should probably stop before she retained a permanent burn scar on her neck or brain damage.

She pulled up the interface on her bracer again and began scanning the ship for networks she could dig into, because she couldn’t make a device that was just a shield, of course. She’d dealt with enough alien tech in the last couple years to become quite adept at getting into alien networks. It didn’t take long before she found what she was looking for, and as luck would have it, she’d come across this alien coding before. She dove into the system with ease and started by creeping into the ship’s scanners. Psion was back at the lab repairing his gauntlet according to the ship’s internal scanners, and her cell was roughly thirty meters from his position. She then used the long distance scanners to reveal they were still in orbit around Earth’s moon and (luckily) not in some far away galaxy. She was about to move on to other systems when she suddenly saw a blip appear on the scanners, moving toward them at incredible speed.

Lena’s heart practically leapt out of her chest. It was Kara, she knew it was Kara, she could _feel it_. About a million things went through her head all at once, and she was torn about what to do. The first thing she settled on was emptying the gun’s clip of bullets and threw them all over the cell so if Psion took control of her mind again he couldn’t pull that little trick form before. She then disassembled the gun and threw the various pieces across the room. She looked back at the display on her bracer and saw the spot on the radar (whom she assumed was Supergirl) had arrived at the ship but stopped upon reaching it. Lena had a feeling Kara was X-raying the ship to find her and Psion’s positions. She knew Kara wouldn’t risk breaching the hull until she knew Lena was safe (and knowing that about Kara made her heart ache with love for her Kryptonian), so Lena quickly reactivated her shield. She also realized the ship probably had its own shields that Kara couldn’t get through with brute force, so Lena went to work hacking the rest of the ship’s systems.

“If you can hear me, move to my left, love,” Lena said quietly, hoping Psion didn’t also have super hearing. Her heart soared when the spot on the scanner moved a few meters to the left. “Oh Kara I love you so much. Give me a minute to get the shield down, love. Long story of why he threw me in the brig, but he left me with my tech so that’s on him.”

Her fingers flew over her device interface as she plowed through the ship’s computer system, and after what felt like an annoying small eternity, she found the control systems. The moment she shut down the ship’s shields, a whole lot of chaos erupted all at once.

The first thing that happened was the entire ship lurched as Kara pounded on the hull. A moment later, Psion appeared before her cell and stared at her through the shimmering door with his awful glowing eyes. She then screamed in pure agony as the device on her neck sent the worst pain yet stabbing through her body. She felt like she’d been lit on fire; it was relentless and unbearable and she fell to her knees, trying not to retch from the pain. She felt Psion probe back into her mind.

_‘Why are you doing this?’_ she cried out to him in her mind because she was unable to speak through her screams of pain. _‘She’ll listen to me; I can tell her not to attack you!’_

_‘I am sorry to do this to you, Lena Luthor. But you have seen inside my mind. Do you still not understand? I_ want _her to kill me.’_

_‘No. No! There’s more to life than pain, believe me. I can help you, we all can. Let us help you, Psion!’_

Lena tried to stop herself from screaming from the pain by gritting her teeth, but mostly only succeeding in turning her scream into growling cry as she writhed on the ground. Out of instinct she clawed at the device, but that seemed to make it clamp down harder into her neck. Her eyes were watering so hard she had a hard time seeing what happened next, but she saw a blur of red and blue smash into Psion, sending him careening through a nearby wall. Kara turned to the cell door and smashed her fist through the door’s control panel, then rushed to Lena.

“Missed you,” Kara said, two little words Lena loved to hear, but also _oh Kara_ , she figured out the deactivation command for her shield.

The instant the shield dropped, Kara sent a focused beam of her heat vision on the device on Lena’s neck, and a moment later it released its hold and fell to the floor, leaving Lena gasping for breath through the pain. She only had a moment to try and recover when suddenly Kara was scooping her up in her powerful arms, though Lena was disoriented and her eyes were still watering from the pain. Lena saw Kara throw something in the direction of Psion, Lena’s shield activated, and then they were suddenly plowing through ship walls and Lena heard an explosion behind them.

It was only then Lena realized what must have happened, though they were in the vastness of space before she managed to gasp out, “Please. . . don’t kill him . . .”

Her mind could take no more, she’d endured too much. The relief of finally being free and back in Kara’s arms, coupled with intense pain and the incredible mental strain of battling a powerful telepath proved too much. The last thing Lena saw was the worried face of her beautiful Kryptonian before she fell into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the sweet comments and kudos! Comments really keep us writers going, so just wanted to let you all know you are very much appreciated! <3


	11. Chapter 11

Kara had never been more grateful for Lena’s shield as they careened through Earth’s atmosphere. She had no idea how she would have gotten Lena safely off that ship otherwise. She didn’t slow the entire flight for fear Lena would run out of oxygen, and she landed at the D.E.O. a few minutes later. On the way she had barked out an order in the comm to Alex and J’onn to meet her there, though she didn’t remember exactly what she said, she hoped it wasn’t too abrupt. She wanted to take Lena to a proper hospital, but Lena had been subjected to alien technology, and as such, Kara knew the best place for her was with people who knew alien tech. Mercifully, Alex and J’onn were already at the med bay when she arrived.

“I don’t know what happened to her, but I know there was some alien device on her neck that I think he used to both control her mind and was torturing her with when I got there,” Kara said to Alex, gently laying Lena’s limp form on the hospital bed. “J’onn, can you tell if her connection to Psion has been severed?”

J’onn closed his eyes and concentrated while Alex slipped on some medical gloves and examined the wound on Lena’s neck. “Her mind is in a lot of turmoil right now,” he said, his brow furrowing in concern. “Whatever he did to her, it wasn’t the physical pain that is causing her turmoil. It’s like he stabbed into her mind.”

“Maybe not with the visuals, J’onn?” Alex said, shooting him a reprimanding glance.

He opened his eyes and gave Alex an argumentative look. “What Kara knows can help her,” he replied then turned to Kara. “I think whatever he did had something to do with you. I think she needs to hear your voice right now, and for you to just be here with her.”

Tears were already stinging Kara’s eyes and she nodded. As if she was going to leave Lena’s side. Ever again.

“Can you see if that device left anything behind in her body?” Alex asked, cleaning and sanitizing the wound on Lena’s neck.

Kara quickly wiped her eyes and focused back into X-ray vision. She carefully looked over every inch of Lena’s beautiful body, searching all the familiar textures and surfaces of her lover’s organs almost reverently. It wasn’t something she talked about to anyone because humans would most assuredly think it was weird, but she really liked looking at Lena’s organs. There was something magical about watching Lena’s heart beating in her chest. Kara had the sudden realization that she was a huge nerd.

“There’s nothing,” Kara replied, hiding her blush by deactivating her super suit and slid her glasses on.

Alex ran scans with some advanced alien tech while Kara settled in a chair next to the bed. She clasped Lena’s hand in both of hers and kissed the back of it tenderly.

“We should definitely keep her for observation,” Alex said, setting aside the scanner and finished bandaging Lena’s neck, “but her brainwaves look normal, and her vitals are strong. I imagine she’s exhausted after whatever mental ringer Psion put her though, but Lena’s mind is stronger than anyone’s I know. She’ll be okay, Kara, especially with you here.”

“Thank you for coming so late,” Kara said, fidgeting with her glasses. “I’m sure you’re both tired. I would have taken her to a hospital, but—”

“Crazy alien mind control tech? Yeah, probably the right call,” Alex said with a grin. “And any time, day or night. We’re family, Kara, it’s what we’re here for. Want me to hook up the heart monitor, or do you got it?”

Kara gave Alex such a “Seriously?” look that Alex laughed. “Okay, okay, just thought I’d ask.”

Kara stood and gave them both a hug. “Are you going to be all right here alone?” J’onn asked, his face filled with fatherly concern.

“I will. I’ll call if I need anything,” she said, giving them a reassuring smile.

After they left, Kara closed the med bay door behind them and then carefully climbed onto the bed next to Lena, pulling her lover into her arms. “I’m here, Lena. I’m here. I found you. I heard your heart beating. I don’t know what happened to you up there, and I’m _so_ sorry you had to go through whatever it was he did. But I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere. Come back to me, Lena. Please be okay. I love you, Lena Luthor. I love you. I love every inch of you.”

Kara lay with Lena all night, quietly murmuring sweet nothings to her until she drifted into a light, uneasy sleep. She woke with a start early the next morning when she heard a change in Lena’s heart rate. It wasn’t a huge change, it was only a few beats per minute faster, but it was enough. Lena shifted slightly with a soft moan of distress and Kara gently tightened her arms around Lena in response.

“I’m here, Lena. I’m here, it’s okay,” Kara whispered, softly kissing her forehead.

Lena’s hands balled up into fists around the fabric on the front of Kara’s shirt. “No. This isn’t real. This is a trick. I know this is a trick, Psion. Do your worst. What else could you possibly do to me?” Lena was already practically shouting. She pushed herself away from Kara, springing out of bed and backed away from Kara like she was a nightmare. The sight caused Kara’s heart to twist in pain. Lena looked _afraid_ of her, and Kara had no idea what to do with that. Even before Lena knew Supergirl would never hurt her, she’d never been afraid of Kara. “I won’t hurt her, not anymore, not again,” Lena continued, her voice lowering. “Not again.” Lena pressed her back against the far wall and her eyes slid closed. “Anything else but that.”

Kara rushed forward off the bed, crossing to Lena in a blur and pulled her back into her arms. “This is real, Lena, I’m here, I’m _here_ ,” Kara said, hoping beyond hope she could break through to her. Lena tensed and tried to push her away, but Kara held firm and trapped Lena against the wall. “It’s over, Lena. I’m sorry, I’m _so_ sorry. It’s over, you’re safe, I’m here,” Kara repeated over and over until she felt Lena’s tensed muscles relax slightly and her breathing slowed.

Lena raised a trembling hand and slid her slender fingers along Kara’s heart as if trying to reassure herself of something. “Kara. . .” she whispered, her lip trembling as tears swelled in her eyes. “I didn’t. . . I couldn’t stop it. I hurt you, Kara, god, I _killed_ you. And I can’t. . . You’re not safe with me, Kara. I’ve become your weakness, you’re not safe with me!”

Kara wrapped herself around Lena and clung to her as if the world might end if she let her go. “No,” Kara whispered, holding her tighter as Lena’s whole body racked with sobs. “You are _not_ my weakness, Lena. You are my strength, my love, my _light_. Don’t let him take this away from us, don’t give him that power, you’re stronger than him. You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met. I don’t know what he did to you up there, but please, _please_ Lena, don’t let him take you from me. Please, please Lena. . .” she repeated until Lena finally wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and allowed the dam to break.

Lena cried harder than Kara had ever seen her cry. It shook Kara to her core and made her burn with fury and vengeful wrath for the Worldkiller Psion. She didn’t know if Ivy’s grenade killed him, but she knew once she was safe to leave Lena, she was going to hunt him down and tear him limb from limb. Gods, what had he done to her up there? It was no small feat breaking the incredible mind of Lena Luthor. What if Lena couldn’t come back from this? What if it was all too much for Lena? Now Kara was crying. She felt so helpless. She wanted so much to make it all better for Lena, but she didn’t know what to do. She settled on doing the only thing she could do, which was hold Lena until her harsh sobs slowly tapered into soft shuddering cries, then halted when she seemed to have no tears left to cry.

Struck with a sudden idea, Kara said softly, “Stand on my feet, Lena. Let me take you away from this, from everything.”

Lena let out a small noise of complaint but did as she was instructed. Kara unlocked the window in the medical suite and lifted carefully off the floor. Lena’s arms tightened around Kara’s neck, but otherwise her face remained buried in the Kryptonian’s neck. Kara flew carefully out the window and hovered there for a moment.

“Can you activate your shield’s mirror effect?” Kara asked. She’d read in Lena’s notes that she’d programmed in a mirroring effect that essentially allowed them to fly unseen by human eyes or by the many recording devices of the world such as drones or phone cameras.

Lena tapped a couple buttons on her bracer and the shield activated once again, then Kara launched into flight. The shield blocked the wind chill which allowed Kara to fly them to her desired destination within just a few minutes. She stopped when she arrived at one of her favorite places on all of planet Earth, somewhere she discovered when she found out Lena’s mother was from Ireland.

“Look, my love,” Kara said, kissing Lena’s cheek encouragingly.

Slowly, _slowly_ Lena pulled back and turned, then gasped at the sight before her. She deactivated the shield and suddenly the air was filled with the sound of waves crashing on cliff sides and the spray of the ocean, even at this height, tickled their skin.

“Let me show you,” Kara said, lowering her arms to grasp Lena’s hips. She urged Lena to turn around in her arms, and Lena acquiesced, though cautiously until her back was pressed up against the front of Kara, still standing on Kara’s feet. Kara slid one arm around Lena’s waist and the other up her chest, splaying her fingers across Lena’s heart, and Lena clung to Kara’s arms. Kara heard her lover’s heart rate speed up in apprehension, and Kara gently tightened her arms around Lena, kissing her shoulder to offer reassurance.

“I’ve got you, Lena. I’ve got you. I’ll never let you fall,” she whispered, and she began slowly flying forward along the breathtaking coast of Northern Ireland. Lena relaxed against her and carefully held out her arms as they flew, her heartbeat and breath quickening, though Kara suspected it was less out of fear of heights and more from being amazed at the spectacle Mother Nature was displaying.

Waves pounded and beat the cliffs of Ireland in the endless battle of the unstoppable force meeting the immovable object in a tumultuous and dramatic standoff. The cliff sides rang with the calls of puffins and the cries of seagulls and radiated emerald from the swaying fields of grass that had given the island its name. Kara stared in wonder at the colors before her, realizing now Lena had been gifted this very green in her eyes, that the soul of Ireland was gazing out through her at the world, at Kara.

Kara flew along the beautiful coast for as long as she dared, but the afternoon sun was beating upon them and the last thing Kara wanted to do was to burn that wonderful porcelain skin of Lena’s. She slid a hand up Lena’s side and along her arm and activated the shield again, then began flying them home. She slowed her flight several times along the way home to play in the clouds and enjoy the beauty of the Atlantic. By the time they arrived back at their apartment, Lena was smiling again, and that alone made Kara feel at least a little better. Kara spared a thought to send some texts to Alex and Jess, letting them know Lena was okay, then set it aside to give her full attention to Lena.

Her Luthor had gone into the bathroom while Kara was texting, and Kara followed her to find Lena had already stripped and was currently taking out her French braid. The shower water was heating behind her, and she looked so beautiful to Kara with her hair down and wavy from the braid.

“Can I. . . may I join you?” Kara asked, fidgeting with her glasses. “It’s okay if you don’t, if you need space or time or anything. . .”

Lena gazed at Kara for a moment, her eyes weary and laced with sadness, but there was also that profound love shining through which had a way of breathing life into Kara’s soul. “Honestly? I’d loving nothing more than to be pampered,” she replied with a small smile that Kara was surprised to find had hesitation lurking within. Kara got the feeling it wasn’t easy for Lena to ask for what she needed.

Kara stripped naked in about a second flat in response, pleased when her reaction drew a soft giggle from Lena’s lips. She backed into the shower, pulling Lena in after her. She then proceeded to lavish Lena with all the love and attention she pretty much always yearned to give her. She started by pouring shampoo in her hands and massaged it gently in Lena’s scalp, pressing her body against Lena’s and sprinkled soft kisses along her cheeks and lips all the while. She rinsed Lena’s hair and moved on to conditioner. This time Lena groaned softly into Kara’s caress as she massaged in the conditioner, her eyes rolling shut in enjoyment.

When her hair was rinsed out, Kara paused to brush her fingertips over the bandage on Lena’s neck. “Does it. . . are you in any pain?” Kara asked softly.

“Nothing the right concoction of substances can’t fix,” she replied. “Speaking of,” she continued, her face filling with worry, “oh god. . . is Ivy. . .?”

“No,” Kara answered quickly. “She survived. It would appear your plant-loving friend performed some interesting experiments on herself that gave her some super-human healing powers. Whatever Psion did to her should have killed her, but I watched her shattered skull heal right before my eyes.”

Surprise and amazement crossed Lena’s face as Kara reached for the bodywash. “Really? Fascinating. I wonder how she pulled that off. . .”

Kara moved behind Lena and began lathering unnecessarily large amounts of bodywash all over that wonderful skin. She took the most time with this part, covering every inch of Lena’s skin with the slippery soap and massaging deeply into Lena’s tense muscles with her strong hands. Moving back in front of Lena, Kara knelt before her and massaged the soap all over Lena’s legs. As she ran her hands up along Lena’s inner thigh and further up between her legs, she watched Lena’s face closely. She could see immediate conflict; it was clear her lover was torn between desire of what Kara was offering and something else, some torment that was haunting her still. Kara quickly rose to her feet and wrapped her arms around Lena.

“It’s okay, Lena, it’s okay,” she whispered, tenderly kissing Lena’s temple. “I shouldn’t have offered, I’m sorry. Take all the time you need, I’m here.”

Lena’s fingertips dug into Kara’s back. “I _want_ to, Kara. _Fuck_ , I always _want_ to with you. But I. . .” her breath caught in her throat and she pulled back. She raised a hand and brushed her fingertips over Kara’s heart again. “It felt so real, Kara,” she continued, not taking her eyes off the spot where her fingers were touching Kara’s skin. “I know it wasn’t, of course, but I watched you die. I watched as I _killed_ you and that image has been burned into my mind and I . . . I can’t . . .” Emotion stilled her voice and she worried her lower lip. She exhaled a shuddering breath.

“It’s okay, Lena, I promise. You don’t have to explain anything. I just want to be here for you, in whatever way you need me. I’ll always be here for you. Always,” Kara soothed, reaching up to caress Lena’s cheek. “What do you say to just a day in, doing whatever you want and order delivery? It can even have kale in it. I will eat kale for you, Lena.”

Kara was quite pleased when that drew a small giggle from Lena’s lips. “To be honest I was thinking comfort food sounds more appealing.”

“Mmm now you’re just talking dirty,” Kara grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know they didn't have a sweet, sweet smutty scene, but bear with me. Just think about how fun it will be writing a desperately #thirsty Kara?? It's too good an opportunity to pass up. X3 X3 Plus, you know. Build up some sexual tension until it explodes into very hot, messy sexy times. X3 X3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this ended up a really long chapter. But whatever, I wanted some good buildup. There wasn't really a good place to split the chapter up. So . . . enjoy!

* * *

The rest of the week Kara was so wonderful and sweet and romantic and all of it unfortunately just made Lena feel guilty. She _wanted_ Kara, and she knew Kara wanted her, certainly based on the many longing glances she’d received throughout the week. Kara had done everything in her power to help Lena, including two game nights with friends where she got them to agree to play Monopoly, which of course Lena had won in what Alex referred to as a catastrophic shit-stomping. One morning Kara had flown to Paris before Lena woke up and brought back pastries for breakfast from Lena’s favorite little pâtisserie. She’d also given Lena wonderful deep-tissue massages every night all week, and she kept delivering roses to Lena’s office after she returned to work.

By the time Friday rolled around, Lena felt like she was going out of her mind. She lived with the most impossibly wonderful person in the world and _fuck_ she wanted Kara so much, but there still stood all the bleeding _trauma_ between them. Lena coped by throwing herself into work. She started by teaming up with Winn and used the D.E.O. satellite network to try and find Psion’s ship, and when that failed she upgraded their entire satellite network to have ten times the range it currently had. She then overhauled L-Corp’s entire accounting department, firing several people and hired a new forensic accountant when out of sheer boredom she started digging around in L-Corp’s books she found some discrepancies that lead her down a rabbit hole of realizing some ass hat was trying to embezzle money. Once that was no longer an interesting project, she then distracted herself in her favorite way which was to invent things. She tinkered with her shield some more, fiddled with installing an entire shielding network around her lab and office, then moved on to inventing a whole new way of recycling. Unfortunately, her creativity worked best when she was relaxed and inspired, and making love to Kara tended to be the best solutions for both relaxation and inspiration. It was desperation that ultimately drove her to do two things: she set up an appointment with Kelly in an official therapist capacity, and then she went to Ivy’s lab.

“Ivy, please tell me you have some hybrid plant in the jungle you’re growing in here that is of the hemp variety?” Lena said upon bursting into Ivy’s lab after making sure no one else was there. “I mean, I’m a billionaire, I can get access to drugs if I want them for god’s sake, but you’re literally the world’s best botanist, so I have to believe you’d have better strains than anything I could find, even if I picked a bud right off a plant in Columbia.”

Ivy glanced up from the most intricate bonsai tree Lena had ever seen and a smirk entered her lips. “Well hello to you too, Lena. In need of a bit of a relaxer, are we?”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Lena replied, running a hand through her hair in agitation. She’d worn it down all week, which . . . fuck. She was being all “Kara Danvers’ soft girlfriend” again.

Ivy pulled off her gloves and gave the bonsai tree a loving caress before turning her attention to Lena. “Need to talk about it?”

For the first time in a very long time, Lena actually felt like she _could_ talk to someone. She knew Ivy was no stranger to trauma, especially after what she went through at Arkham Asylum, though she was pretty tight-lipped about the details. Plus it was kind of nice to talk to someone who wasn’t already a friend or family member of Kara’s.

“The creature—Psion—and I had a bit of a mental battle. He. . . he planted an image in my brain that I haven’t . . . that I can’t seem to shake,” Lena replied.

“Well that was a very carefully constructed sentence. Just tell me, Lena. You hired me because you knew I would be honest with you. Say what you need to say; don’t give him the power to silence you,” Ivy said, giving Lena a very piercing look. “Tell me your suffering and I’ll tell you mine.”

Lena worried her lower lip. Ivy was bordering dangerously close to real friendship territory, and this was very new. It was strange even allowing herself to contemplate the idea of making a friend, curse her beautiful Kryptonian for opening her cold, Luthor heart. Her friendship with Kara had certainly turned out well, so maybe there was something to this whole friendship thing? “He dug around in my mind until he found something he knew would break me,” Lena blurted out before she could overanalyze too much. “He showed me. . . he made me _live_ my worst nightmare.” She paused to fight off a wave of emotion. “ _Fuck_ , he showed me stabbing Kara in the _heart_. And I had to just watch because it was the only way I could get into his mind to find his weakness. I had to let him think he had won.”

Ivy was silent for a time as she continued to gaze at Lena with her piercing emerald eyes. “At Arkham, one of the psychiatrists there discovered I have performed some scientific experiments on myself that give my body super-human healing ability. He declared me insane and proceeded to torture me, harming me in all sorts of creative ways to see if I would heal from all of the various ways one human can harm another. Then he decided to try open brain surgery and lobotomized me. He was quite unhappy when that failed to silence me.”

Lena knew Ivy had spent some time at Arkham, but she didn’t know all those details. She was appalled to say the least. “God, Ivy, I had no idea. Please tell me that doctor is rotting in prison somewhere at least?”

“Something like that,” Ivy replied cryptically, but Lena didn’t press the subject. “So anyway, you had a mental battle with a godlike telepathic alien. I can see why you’re a bit shaken. And yes, I have a hybrid strain I can give you. Best anti-anxiety in the world, and the best part is, it won’t kill your sex-drive like so many anti-anxiety meds. It has a very high concentration of muscle relaxants agents, so don’t operate any heavy machinery or anything.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Lena laughed. “Can it do my taxes too?”

Ivy rolled her eyes with a smile as she dug in her purse then handed Lena a small bottle. “No, but I can guarantee it will work for what ails you. Honestly, I’d patent this shit and could make millions and solve the opioid crisis if I cared at all about the plight of humanity. But alas, the environment and the botanical sciences are of far more interest to me.”

Lena accepted it with a genuine smile. “Thank you, Ivy. And thank you for helping Supergirl.”

Ivy leaned back against her lab table and crossed her arms over her chest, giving Lena another probing look. “Such an interesting position you’re in. I read the article Kara wrote about you a couple of years ago. She believed in you when no one else did, when no one else ever _has_. I can certainly understand why that would make you fall in love with her. That faith of Miss Danvers’ seems to drive Supergirl to protect you, because somehow your bashful little reporter has the ear of a demigod. A demigod, who, I might add, is also in love with you.”

Lena was very careful not to allow her expression to change, though she was well aware Ivy was searching for something. “And why is that interesting?” she asked.

“Because you’re right in the middle of two women who are madly in love with you and one of them is a _demigod_. I just find it interesting and a little surprising that you chose the reporter and not the Girl of Steel.”

Lena’s face softened as her thoughts drifted to Kara. “There’s no one like Kara Danvers,” she replied with what was probably an embarrassingly dreamy smile. “Don’t get me wrong, Supergirl is hot, but Kara? Kara is everything I’ve ever wanted. Nothing can compare to what she has given me.”

“I think I’m beginning to see why that mental battle you had with that alien was so traumatic. I suppose I should mention he tried to get in my mind before he broke into your lab the other day,” Ivy said. “He tried reading my thoughts to glean some information about you.”

Lena’s eyes snapped up. “Tried?”

“I’m not overly fond of others digging around in my brain, as you might imagine, after what happened at Arkham. It’s part of my regenerative powers from the plant DNA that I spliced with my human DNA. It shields my mind from mind control and psionic attacks.”

Lena was temporarily dumbfounded—not an easy feat—but pulled herself together quickly. “And could you. . . could you recreate your procedure again? With someone else?”

“Well, it’s a whole package. You have to take the regenerative powers with the mind-control protection,” Ivy replied. “If you’re not-so-subtly asking if I could perform the procedure on you, the answer is yes I _could_ , but you may want to discuss that with your dear Miss Danvers first.”

“Why?” Lena asked.

“Because I’ve stopped aging, or at least I’m aging much slower. But there’s one more thing. A thing a lot of people might consider a very big thing.”

Lena gave Ivy a questioning look but said nothing.

“The process changes your DNA, and as such, I am infertile. You’ll never be able to have children of your own, Lena.”

* * *

Kara couldn’t remember the last time she had such an obnoxiously productive week. She wrote one of the best articles of her life about Worldkiller (damn him), started a new article about the growing number of alien refugees in National City, put out three building fires, stopped a school bus from crashing, interrupted two robberies, and on an international scale stopped an Airbus loaded with hundreds passengers from crashing. All in all very productive. And also the most frustrating week she’d experienced since being fired by Snapper a couple years ago.

“Will you relax? You're stressing me out,” Winn said most unhelpfully as Kara paced behind him like a caged animal. She was currently at the D.E.O. checking in on the status of Psion’s ship, though satellites showed nothing and she’d already checked the moon’s orbit for him. Winn had found a way to track the isotope in Psion’s blood, but after Kara retrieved Lena, Psion had disappeared. “If he comes within 100 thousand miles of Earth or the moon, you’ll be the first to know.”

“How do you even know your tracking system works?” she demanded.

Winn blinked slowly, giving her a very petulant look. “See those red dots on the screen? That’s the two locations of his blood right now. There’s the one at the D.E.O. and one at Lena’s lab. If he comes anywhere near Earth, we’ll know. I’ve set up a very loud alert system that will probably scare the shit out of everyone if he returns.”

Kara ran a hand through her hair in frustration. “Sorry,” she grumbled.

Winn gave her a look riddled with amusement. “Someone’s tense. Everything okay there, buddy?”

“You try living with a walking sex goddess and not be able to touch her!” she burst out before she could stop herself.

She and Winn shared a shocked stare for several very uncomfortable moments then she turned beet red and covered her face in mortification.

“Oh gods, I am so sorry; that came out all wrong,” she said from behind her hands.

Though her eyes were closed, she could practically feel Winn’s mirth. “Wait, Lena’s not putting out? Since when? You two have a reputation. Jess and I have a code between us at this point. Every time you two go at it in Lena’s office, Jess sends me a bunny emoji so I know not to bother you with any emergencies until the end of Lena’s ‘lunch’ hour.”

“Oh my _god_ , Winn!” Kara exclaimed, unburying her face to give him a look of scolding indignation. She might have even been offended if it weren’t true—they did tend to get . . . _handsy_ on Lena’s lunch with alarming frequency.

Winn laughed in response. “I’m kidding, we don’t actually text. But seriously, like everyone here knows how in love with you Lena is. I mean Jesus she eye fucks you every time she sees you. So why aren’t you getting any?”

Kara thought about defending Lena’s honor against that statement, but it was also entirely too accurate. “That. . . that _Worldkiller_ really messed with her head and she needs time, and of course that’s okay. I’ve just never. . . well at least since we’ve started being _intimate_ , we’ve never. . .” Kara stopped her fumbling and sighed. She was finding it difficult to express what she meant without sounding like a jerk who had no control over her hormones. Or a mindless horny animal. Take your pick. Either way she felt like a jerk.

“Your hot girlfriend and you have been going at it like bunnies since you got together and now you’re suffering from severe withdrawal and you’re seriously horny for her because your Lena addiction needs aren’t being met?” Winn surmised with an entirely too amused smirk.

Kara groaned and slumped into the chair next to him. “I would say I’m very in love with her and _want_ to be intimate with her because—I mean have you _seen_ her??—and I miss her. But yes. What do you do when you’re having those kinds of withdrawals?” she asked, giving him a look of genuine curiosity.

“Seriously, Kara? You can’t be _that_ naive.” He paused and looked at her. When she continued to look at him with an expectant look, he rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Oh my god, Kara. We masturbate. People masturbate when they’re horny and not getting any. It’s how humans cope with sexual frustration. What the hell do they do on Krypton, bake cookies?”

Kara burst out laughing then buried her face in her hands as she felt herself flush scarlet again. “Oh right,” she mumbled behind her hands. “Yes, Winn. We bake cookies.”

“Yeah, well, Kryptonians are weird,” he muttered, turning back to his wall of monitors. “If you don’t masturbate, then how about you go punch something instead?”

Kara gave him a reprimanding look. “Of course Kryptonians _masturbate_ , Winn, we have hormones and we reproduce sexually for Rao’s sake. I just. . . haven’t really done that since puberty. Kryptonians go through something like puberty where we explore our bodies and learn in what ways we find enjoyment and pleasure so that way if and when we choose a sexual partner, we know our bodies. That releases the pressure of expecting our partner to know or figure out what we like.”

Winn blinked. “That’s . . . kind of sweet and awesome. And too much information. Can you please go and punch things now?”

Kara grumbled something about useless humans as she headed towards the training room. When she arrived, she was unsurprised to find Alex already there wailing on a punching bag. Alex stopped when she saw Kara and waved.

“Hey,” she said, out of breath from working out. “You don’t come back here much anymore. What’s up?”

“I need to work out,” Kara said with what was probably a very grumpy looking sulk.

Alex looked amused. “ _Need_ to? Kara I once saw you lift a submarine and stop a space ship from flying out of orbit with enough thrust to move planet Earth. Need has nothing to do with it. So what’s up?”

Kara crossed to one of the speed bags and hit it a couple of times, resisting the urge to send it flying across the room. “Psion really messed with Lena’s head and I don’t know what to do for her to fix it and I really just want to kill him. I want to _kill_ him, Alex. I’ve never hated someone so much and it’s burning inside me like kryptonite and it scares me. I almost killed Lockwood when I found him. I would have, too, if I weren’t more concerned with saving Lena’s life. But if he would have killed her. . . I don’t know what I would have done. No, I do know. I would have torn him in half. I don’t know what to do with all this anger. My enemies are trying to make me feel like Lena is my weakness, and I hate it. Lena is a _gift_ , not a weakness!”

“Hey,” Alex said, crossing to Kara and squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. “I know it doesn’t feel like it now, but this will pass and she _will_ be okay. Stronger together, remember?”

Kara took a couple of deep breaths. “Can we spar? I know you have some yellow kryptonite that Lena gave you.”

One of Alex’s eyebrows shot up. “You hate sparing with me. I always kick your ass.”

“You do not!” Kara huffed indignantly.

Three hours of sparing later, Kara ate her words more times than she cared to count. She also ate a lot of floor mat as Alex kept smashing her face into it. Despite the fact that her Kryptonian genes made her still both stronger and faster than Alex, her sister put a lot more time and effort into combat training, and experience and cleverness, apparently, was far more valuable in a fight.

She didn’t stop feeling sore until after she’d arrived home later that evening. Lena wasn’t home yet so Kara took the opportunity to clean the apartment, pick up a light dinner for Lena at a nearby Asian fusion restaurant (and pizza for herself), then settled on the couch to read. Lena had recommended _‘The Life of the Mind’_ because of course she did. It was a fascinating read, and it helped her focus on something other than her annoying libido.

When Lena came home, Kara could hear her heartbeat was slightly faster than normal, and she was slow to hang up her coat and purse. Her tired face broke into a loving smile upon seeing Kara, though. She crossed the large living room to where Kara sat sprawled on the couch and Kara took far too much enjoyment watching Lena cross the room in her black pencil skirt, devastating heels, and deep cerulean silk blouse. Her hair had been styled into gentle curls that fell about her shoulders and she was just so beautiful Kara kind of wanted to cry, though she severely chided herself to _get it together for Rao’s sake_.

Lena sat down on Kara’s lap and gave her a very loving, lingering kiss, much to the Kryptonian’s surprise and delight.

“Missed you,” Kara smiled dreamily up at Lena when the brunette pulled away from the kiss. She wanted to chase after those lips for a more open-mouthed kiss, but she resisted the urge.

Lena rested her forehead against Kara’s and reached up to softly stroke Kara’s cheek. “I love you, Kara. I love you more than I ever dreamed I could love anyone; more than I thought I _could_ love someone.”

Kara set aside her book and wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist. “I love you,” she replied, though worry creased her brow. “Are you okay? I mean I love it when you say wonderful things like that to me, sweet talker, but is there something that brought that on?”

Kara heard Lena’s heartrate speed up a little and her worry deepened.

“I. . .” Lena started but faltered. After a moment of visibly fighting an internal battle with herself, she took a deep breath (leaving Kara to wonder who won that battle). “How do you feel about children? Biological children I mean?”

Kara blinked. She then very forcefully made herself not X-ray Lena’s stomach region. “Um. . . context is everything, love.”

“Do you want your own biological children? Or if we ever had children, would you want me to be the biological mother?” Lena asked.

“Oh. You want to have the kids conversation right now? All right, I’m game. Umm. . . I don’t really know. I’ve never really considered it an option because human DNA and Kryptonian DNA is too different to produce offspring together. I figured if I ever wanted kids I’d adopt them. My cousin and I were refugees, displaced, without a family, and the people who adopted us saved our lives. I would love to give that to someone else.”

“And if I . . . would you feel differently about me if I couldn’t. . . if I couldn’t have children?” Lena asked quietly, now avoiding Kara’s eyes.

Kara was beginning to worry something had happened. Before hounding Lena with questions, however, she could see Lena needed to hear Kara’s answer first. “Lena, I’m not human and I’m not a man from the dark ages. My love for you is not contingent upon your ability to bear children. Even if you told me you never wanted children, I would find other ways to fill that biological urge, like becoming a teacher or run a youth center. There is so much love in this world. I have never understood why people think that a child has to be their own to be worth loving.”

“Do you mean that, Kara? It would make no difference to you?”

“No, of course not,” Kara replied, reaching up to stroke her cheek. “Where is this coming from? I’m beginning to think Psion did something to you. Which, last time I X-rayed your body, your reproductive organs were intact, so. . .?”

“I found out how Ivy healed and she might be able to perform the same procedure on me so I would have healing powers too, but the procedure made her infertile and I really want to do it, but Lilian frequently made me feel like my only worth in life was my Luthor DNA and only had any value so long as I could have Luthor children,” Lena poured out all at once, then took a deep, shuddering breath. “But to be honest, I always hated the idea of carrying on the Luthor name.”

Kara paused a moment to digest everything Lena had just told her. The idea that Lena could have the same healing power she’d witnessed in Ivy was thrilling. “Ivy could _safely_ perform the same procedure on you?”

“Yes. She also said there were mind-control resistant aspects of her power," Lena continues. "She told me before Psion came into the lab he tried taking control of her mind but he failed. Kara, I could be protected, I could be safe and not a _burden_ to you.”

“Oh god, Lena you could never be a burden to me. The only reason you should do this is if you want to. It’s your body and your life, though the idea of you being protected is extremely appealing because if anything happened to you I don’t know what I would do. But this decision is yours and yours alone. I support you no matter what. I just want _you_. For as long as you’ll have me.”

“Kara. Oh Kara,” Lena whispered, tears filling her beautiful eyes.

And then she was kissing Kara and oh _Rao_ it had only been a week since Lena kissed her like this and she felt like she’d been starved for her. It was fierce and passionate yet slow and erotic and soon their tongues were writhing and it was everything Kara loved about kissing Lena. It took all of her self-control not to slide her hand up Lena’s skirt as the kiss simmered until Kara felt like she was on fire.

When Lena pulled back, Kara couldn’t stop a small moan of complaint though she tried to contain it. Lena’s eyes had gone dark, and judging by her rapid breathing and the way her fingertips were digging into Kara’s shoulders, she got the feeling Lena was just as wrecked, though the sight made Kara’s heart ache.

“I’m sorry,” Kara said closing her eyes because looking at Lena’s kiss-darkened lips was torture. “Just give me a second to remember my name. I made—well, picked up—dinner. Want dinner? Let’s eat something, please for the love of Rao.”

“Sorry? Oh god, _Kara_ , I’m the one who should be sorry. I feel like a damn mess, and—”

Kara cut off that nonsense chatter with another burning kiss. It may not have been the smartest move, considering how aroused she already was and oh _gods_ Lena smelled good and those slender fingers had slid up to her neck and oh my it was going to be a long night. If this kiss kept up, she was definitely going to have to excuse herself to the bathroom. But then she remembered why she had kissed Lena and reigned herself in after mentally chiding herself.

“You don’t have anything to apologize for. You hear me? _Nothing_.” Kara emphasized her point with soft kisses to Lena’s cheeks.

Lena took a deep, shuddering breath. “I’d like to try something after dinner.”

“Try something?” Kara echoed, her brow furrowing in curiosity.

“Ivy gave me something to help with. . . to help me relax. It’s just a mix of muscle relaxing herbs and a potent strain of CBD and I guess I just wanted to make sure you’re okay with me taking something. It won’t get me high or anything, I just wanted you to know.”

“Of course,” Kara assured, slipping a hand into Lena’s. She brought it to her lips and kissed the back of it. “Is it safe, though? Because I don’t want you taking experimental drugs on my account,” Kara fretted.

“If Ivy concocted it, then trust me, it’s safe. And guaranteed to be all-natural. She abhors big pharma,” Lena replied.

After asking several more questions about Ivy’s herbal concoction like a good journalist, Kara felt reassured it was safe and they retired to the kitchen to eat dinner. Kara happily babbled about the book Lena had recommended and they got into a heated philosophical discussion, and of course Lena had amazing insights which just made Kara fall even more in love with her Luthor. Afterwards they played a game of chess in which Kara held her own until Lena implemented a positively ruthless strategy of sacrificing two knights and her queen, only to trap Kara’s king with a very cleverly placed rook and two unassuming pawns. Kara may have been embarrassed how she managed to fall for it if she weren’t so proud of Lena’s brilliance.

While Kara tidied the kitchen, Lena made some herbal tea and discreetly took one of the capsules Ivy had given her, then they retired to their bedroom for their nightly routine. Once they were finally in bed, Kara encouraged Lena to lie down on her stomach so she could give her a massage (which was really just a thinly veiled excuse to touch her). She straddled Lena’s hips and dug her fingertips into Lena’s muscles, noticing an immediate difference in Lena’s level of tension. The low groan of enjoyment that escaped Lena’s lips certainly seemed to indicate she was feeling good, though the sound sent a flood of heat between Kara’s legs.

“How are you feeling?” Kara asked, pressing a kiss to Lena’s shoulder blade.

“I think Ivy’s concoction is working,” Lena mumbled into her pillow.

“I can tell,” Kara said with a grin, pressing another kiss between Lena’s shoulder blades above the tank top she was wearing.

“It’s also making it easier to focus on more positive thoughts. Although I can hear Lilian’s voice in my head offering her disdain for allowing myself to stoop to the level of turning to substances to deal with my shit. Although the normal Luthor way is to drink alcohol, so as if she’s any better.”

“You went through something _Lilian_ isn’t capable of understanding because she isn’t capable of love,” Kara said, unable to mask her disdain of the woman. “You have _nothing_ to be ashamed of, Lena.” Kara emphasized the point by rolling Lena over so she was still straddling the brunette and cupped her lover’s face gently in her hands. “ _Screw_ Lilian.”

Lena’s eyes widened in surprise at the declaration. “ _Screw_ her? Who are you and what have you done with my prim and proper Kara Danvers?” Lena teased.

Kara could see amusement, but mostly just appreciation and profound love radiating from Lena’s eyes. “I mean it,” Kara said fervently.

She felt Lena melt beneath her. “Kara. Oh Kara,” she breathed, pulling Kara down for a kiss that started out innocent but deepened before Kara knew what was happening. Kara wasn’t sure who deepened it, all she knew was that Lena’s tongue was suddenly writhing with hers and she was very aware she was straddling Lena’s hips and oh my. She had no willpower left to pull away, but if she didn’t soon she really would have to excuse herself to the bathroom to take Winn’s advice.

Kara jumped with a yelp when she felt a hand suddenly slip between her legs, and even that light, unexpected pressure caused her to tear away from the kiss and bury her face in the pillow next to Lena’s cheek. “I love you and I respect you and I know you need time, but _please_ don’t tease me right now,” Kara managed, far too wrecked to care how completely needy she sounded. “But I’m going to need a minute before I move, okay?”

“I wasn’t. I wouldn't,” Lena replied, her voice just as breathless. “I’m ready, my love. I’m ready.”

Kara tried asking if Lena was sure, but the brunette answered the unasked question by slipping her hand beneath Kara’s shorts and underwear, causing the Kryptonian to freeze. She thought she just might die from the anticipation as she heard Lena’s free hand fumble with something in the nightstand which Kara’s aroused brain couldn’t understand until she felt her powers drain away. She was grateful Lena had the presence of mind to do so, though, because as soon as those slender fingers started sweeping maddening circles over her burning, swollen arousal, her fists balled up around the sheets so tightly she knew they’d be shredded by now without the yellow kryptonite taming her strength.

Pleasure so acutely intense surged through Kara, that it threatened to push her over the edge in what was probably only a precious few seconds. She’d been edge all week, though that was certainly her own fault for fantasizing about Lena so much. Lena seemed determined not to draw anything out with the speed she was going which had Kara groaning and mewling into the pillow her face was currently occupying. She fought off the oncoming wave of pleasure as long as she could, but Lena’s clever fingers were relentless and _gods_ she was close, so _painfully_ close. . .

When Lena raked her fingernails along Kara’s back, she came undone, throwing her head back and crying out as her body shuddered with pleasure. Lena continued torturing her hardened arousal with rough strokes, causing seemingly endless tremors of aftershocks until Kara at last collapsed down on top of her a breathless, weakened mess.

“Was this okay? Are you okay?” Kara asked when she found her voice and her body had stopped shaking the bed with convulsions.

Lena rolled Kara beneath her and pressed a very possessive kiss on her lips. “Yes,” she replied in a voice deliciously ragged. “But you’re sorely mistaken if you think I’m even close to being done with you, Kara Danvers.”

Kara didn't manage to contain an enthusiastic whimper this time at _that_ declaration. Lena’s hands were already pushing Kara’s T-shirt up and within a few seconds their pajamas and underwear were falling to their rightful place on the floor. Lena then set to the task of worshipping Kara’s body like a temple with her lips and tongue, making the Kryptonian squirm and yearn for her touch all over again. Mercifully, she didn’t have to wait long. After lavishing Kara’s breasts with loving attention, Lena kissed her way back up to fuse their lips while her hand travelled down between Kara’s thighs. She teased Kara’s entrance with an inquisitive stroke, then groaned into the kiss when she felt the wet evidence of her arousal. Kara spread her legs further and rolled her hips forward, her pride being all that stopped her from begging Lena aloud to enter her, though the needy whimper that slipped from her lips may as well have been a plea. Lena pulled back from the kiss so she could lock eyes with Kara as she entered her, and both of them groaned as Lena slowly buried a long, slender finger deep inside.

“God, Kara,” Lena breathed, her eyes turning even darker if such was possible.

Kara’s eyes slid shut in pleasure as Lena pressed her palm against Kara’s arousal and swirled inside her. When Lena curled her finger forward, hitting that sweet spot deep within her, Kara arched off the bed with a cry that very nearly had her cursing obscenities. Seemingly emboldened by this reaction, Lena withdrew, and when she slid back inside Kara a second finger had joined the first. She then set to the task of turning the Kryptonian into a whimpering, sobbing mess with her beautiful touch, driving and circling her fingers until Kara would begin climbing to the edge, only to slow, leaving Kara whining from the lack of stimulation she needed. Each time Lena edged her closer and closer than the last until Kara was half mad with it, pleading breathlessly on every exhale, but it always seemed to fall on deaf ears. Somehow Kara’s leg had ended up between the brunette’s, and the fact that Lena was currently painting Kara’s thigh with her wetness as she ground against Kara was not making the sweet agony of her situation any easier. At some point when Lena slowed yet again, Kara let out a piteous whimper, though it turned into a groan of delight when she reached down to feel all that arousal between Lena’s legs. And oh _gods_ Lena was positively dripping, opening up for Kara instantly as she buried two fingers of her own into her lover. Lena’s head fell forward with a sharp intake of breath, but she paused only for a moment before grinding her hips roughly into Kara’s eager hand.

Kara was already so close this new, added stimulation brought her back to the edge with only a few thrusts of Lena’s fingers. She was so far gone she didn’t even realize her eyes were shut until she heard Lena’s voice cut through the haze of her pleasure and desperation.

“Kara, look at me,” she whispered, voice breathless and ragged and somehow managed to send an arc of lightning through Kara’s skin.

She obeyed somehow, though when she saw Lena’s face, so close to the edge of ecstasy of her own, Kara lost all hope of containing the finality clawing its way to the surface like an unstoppable tidal wave. When Kara arched off the bed with a cry of pleasure, it triggered something deep within Lena, and she felt Lena’s fluttering contractions around her buried fingers. The sensation proved more than Kara could bear. A second, far more powerful orgasm followed on the heels of the last, though this time it was wild and uncontained, uncontrolled. She writhed violently and screamed out Lena’s name, grasping at the headboard and sheets helplessly as the evidence of her love for Lena spilled out into Lena’s hand and the sheets below. Lena planted a possessive bite on Kara’s neck as her body rocked against Kara with tumultuous aftershocks until both of them collapsed, utterly spent.

Stars lined the edges of Kara’s vision, her whole body humming like a power line as she stared blankly at the ceiling, gasping for breath. Judging by Lena’s breathless panting against Kara’s neck and limp body, Kara had a feeling Lena was in a similar state of absolutely shattered. Eventually Kara’s brain caught up to what actually just happened right around the same time Lena did.

Lena lifted her head with a look of curiosity in her eyes, glanced down at the hand still between Kara’s legs, then her eyes widened and shot back up to meet Kara’s. Kara felt herself flush scarlet but she held Lena’s gaze, refusing to shy away, to give this vulnerability freely to Lena.

“Did you just. . . did I just make you _come_?” Lena’s whole face, her entire being was radiating a smile filled with love and tenderness and it made Kara’s heart ache with so much love she just wanted to cry.

Still, the soft edge of smugness simmering just beneath the surface of that smile made Kara squirm. “I’ll change the sheets, just give me a minute. Or close the yellow kryptonite case. Either way, I can change the sheets,” she replied, worrying her lower lip with an onset of bashfulness. “Sorry.”

“Oh god, don’t you dare apologize,” Lena replied, leaning down to press her lips firmly against Kara’s in a loving kiss. It lingered even as their bodies demanded they withdraw their fingers, though Kara did so regretfully. Lena pulled away from their kiss to brush her lips along Kara’s jawline. “I love you, Kara Danvers,” she breathed, stealing another kiss from Kara’s lips. “ _So_ much. Honestly, every time I think there’s no possible way I could love you more, you go and do something like that. It just isn’t fair. You don’t play fair.”

“Me?” Kara sputtered in mock-indignation. “And who was it, _exactly_ , who made me come all over the bed? You say _I_ don’t play fair. _You_ don’t play fair.”

Lena’s smile was entirely too seductive and frustratingly arousing as her lower lip slipped between her teeth. “No?”

As Kara gazed into those impossibly beautiful green eyes, Alex’s words came rushing back into her mind: _‘If you had any sense at all, you would marry that girl before she realizes she’s way out of your league.’_

“No. But don’t ever stop,” Kara replied with a smile she was sure betrayed how very in love with this woman she was.

They didn’t get around to changing the sheets until much later that night after several more hours of lovemaking. They had a week to make up for after all, and Kara couldn’t bring herself to stop until her Luthor’s mind had been filled with nothing but thoughts of Kara and the rest of the world and all its pain and problems faded into sweet nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there were typos. Murphy's Law seems to dictate that I only find them after I post lol.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is absolute self-indulgent fluff and I apologize for NOTHING.

* * *

Early afternoon sunlight crept through the bedroom curtains, brushing Lena’s eyelids like a gentle, and yet still unwelcome, caress. She let out a soft noise of complaint and pulled the covers up over her face, realizing as she shifted that she was the little spoon this morning. Kara’s arms were wrapped protectively around her waist, and one of her legs was slung over Lena’s hips making it quite impossible for her to move. Despite her usual morning grumpiness, Lena couldn’t stop a smile from working itself into her lips. She wriggled further into Kara’s arms with a happy sigh.

“Good morning,” Kara said, nuzzling into the back of Lena’s neck, causing the brunette to squirm in her arms with a squeak. “Gasp!” Kara teased. “Did I just find a ticklish spot on Lena Luthor?” Kara giggled, mercilessly nuzzling into Lena’s neck again.

Lena giggled and shrieked, trying in vain to escape Kara’s tickling nose until Kara nipped the back of her neck. Then she wriggled for entirely different reasons, her giggle turning quickly into a groan as Kara bit her neck again. Her bite turned into a series of soft kisses that had Lena melting into a stupidly happy puddle. Kara used the position of their tight spoon to roll them both onto their backs, and when she did Lena ended up on top of Kara, the back of her body still flush with the front of Kara’s. Before Lena could overthink the position too much, one of Kara’s hands slid down the brunette’s naked body and settled between her legs. Kara’s other hand moved up Lena’s body to her neck, just beneath her jaw. The sheer possessiveness of the position sent a spike of heat directly to her core, pulling another groan from her lips as Kara’s clever fingers began stroking her already swollen arousal. Though the hand around Lena’s neck was purely for show, it did incredible things to her body, causing her to climb towards finality far faster than was strictly decent.

Lena hissed in a startled breath when they suddenly lifted off the bed, hovering a few feet above it. She reached up and buried a hand in Kara’s hair behind her neck so she could at least hold onto something, though she knew Kara would never drop her. The thrill of this new position quickly had her reaching for the edge under Kara’s merciless but gentle fingers, and she fought off the oncoming wave of pleasure as long as she could. But the memory of Kara coming into her hand last night suddenly resurfaced, sharp and vivid in her mind, and that alone sent her careening into ecstasy. She writhed against Kara with aftershocks, allowing her body to convulse freely without trying to control them. It was remarkably liberating being so completely at Kara’s mercy yet knowing she would never let Lena fall, and that knowledge made for quite an incredible orgasm.

As Lena’s trembling body stilled, Kara slowly lowered them back onto the bed and Lena relaxed into her. Kara nuzzled into Lena’s cheek with a soft hum.

“That was new,” Lena said with a grin, still panting softly.

“You’re inspiring,” Kara replied, pressing a soft kiss to Lena’s cheek.

“Flatterer,” Lena purred, rolling off Kara and sat up. She leaned over and captured Kara’s lips in a soft kiss. “Let me take you out today. You’ve been so good to me all week. Let me spoil you.”

As Lena pulled back, Kara chased after her lips for another kiss. “Well if you insist,” Kara grinned.

After getting ready (and Lena molesting the hell out of Kara in the shower), Lena insisted on getting a driver to take them around. Kara complained, saying flying was faster, until Lena revealed her true intention which was to make out with Kara in the back seat. Lena was pleased to see her sex drive had returned with a vengeance, and Kara seemed just as pleased, based on the enthusiastic way in which she returned Lena’s kisses.

Their first stop was a little waffle house which had a reservation list three years long, but as soon as Lena dropped her name (and a $500 bribe) there had been a mysterious cancellation that bumped them to the top of the reservation list. After breakfast, Lena wasn’t entirely sure the waffles were worth $500 until she and Kara went to the bathroom together and Lena molested Kara for the second time that morning up against the bathroom door.

“L-Lena. . .!” Kara tried to protest weakly as the brunette slipped her hand beneath Kara’s underwear. “We don’t exactly have any yellow kryptoni—mmm!”

Lena pressed herself up against Kara. “Then I suggest you don’t grip the door,” she purred against Kara’s neck as she set to task of turning her Kryptonian into a breathless mess. Kara somehow managed not to destroy the door, though Lena could practically hear Kara’s fists clenching as Lena coaxed an orgasm from her. When they walked out of the bathroom, Lena was wearing a very smug smile, Kara was blushing furiously, and the woman standing outside waiting for the bathroom gave them a funny look which only deepened Lena’s smirk.

“I reiterate my point from last night: you don’t play fair,” Kara pouted as they climbed back into the car.

“You have no one to blame but yourself for the return of my libido,” Lena countered, teasing Kara’s lips with a devious grin. “Besides, I had to get my money’s worth for the bribe it cost to get in. I hope the waffles were worth the price tag.”

“They were amazing,” Kara said breathlessly, her eyes locked on Lena’s lips. “And they have notably nice bathrooms.”

Lena bit Kara’s lower lip for that comment, causing her Kryptonian to giggle. By the time they reached their next destination, both of them had to wipe their mouths, cheeks, and necks clean of lipstick and reapply it, and they were grinning ear to ear when they exited the car.

“And where is my Luthor taking me now?” Kara asked as they walked into a large sports complex. “I should warn you, I’m terrible at baseball. I have a tendency to break bats.”

Lena rolled her eyes with a playful smile as they walked up to the check-in counter. “Two pairs of ice-skates please,” Lena said to the teenage kid behind the counter.

“What saah. . .?” his words failed when he looked up and saw the two devastatingly beautiful women, holding hands and standing very close together, looking at him.

“Six,” Lena replied, her smirk widening.

“Seven,” Kara said, offering him a bright, sympathetic smile.

They had the maturity not to giggle as they walked to the benches to put on their skates. Lena could only imagine what the poor boy’s hormones were currently doing to his brain.

“Oh is this why you wore jeans?” Kara asked as she laced her skates. “Not that I’m complaining—I _love_ it when you wear jeans—you just don’t wear them often.”

“Oh? Notice my wardrobe, do you?” Lena teased, though her eyes were glowing.

“Always. I’m Kryptonian, Lena, not _dead_ ,” Kara shot back with a smirk of her own.

“Shall we list ‘observant of clothing’ as one of your super powers?” Lena replied, very much enjoying their banter.

“Only if you’re wearing it,” Kara said and rose to her feet. She wobbled slightly which drew a confused a giggle from Lena.

“Never been ice-skating?” she asked.

“No. Have you?” Kara asked.

“I trained with an Olympian for three years. Lilian hated it, so as you can imagine, I was quite a dedicated student.”

Lena stepped backwards on the ice and beckoned to Kara with a flirtatious smile. Kara followed with an eager smile, then nearly plowed into another skater in about a second flat as she flailed on the ice. Lena laughed and skated back to her Kryptonian, then pulled Kara out onto the large skating rink. They got up to roughly three miles per hour before Kara toppled over backwards with a squeak of dismay and landed most ungracefully on her butt. Lena winced in sympathetic pain before remembering Kara couldn’t be hurt by something so benign. She skated a couple of circles around Kara, her smirk returning.

“I’m confused how you just fell. Can’t you just. . . you know. Float?” Lena asked, enjoying the sight of Kara struggle to her feet way too much.

“Lena, that’s _cheating_!” Kara replied indignantly.

“Hmm, challenge _accepted_ ,” Lena said, her smile turning devious in an instant.

She spent the next hour getting Kara to cheat a whole lot, mostly by teasing her poor Kryptonian with kisses just out of reach which caused Kara to catch herself from falling so she could chase after Lena’s lips. At some point Lena set a positively suicidal collision course with Kara which would have most assuredly ended in Lena’s painful demise on her ass if Kara hadn’t caught her and twisted their bodies so they toppled over with Lena landing on top of Kara. It was such a dramatic crash they had several concerned skaters come over and ask if they were okay, to which Kara had grumbled, “Well _one_ of us is. The one who was trying _not_ to cheat.”

When the unnecessarily helpful people dispersed, Lena rewarded Kara with a very open-mouthed kiss. After they got back to their feet, Lena was once again wearing a smirk.

“ _Not_ that anyone’s keeping track, but I’m pretty sure I won. There’s no way there wasn’t some super agility in that very dramatic rescue. My ass thanks you though,” Lena grinned.

“You are _evil_ ,” Kara grumbled.

“Luthor,” Lena pointed out, smirk widening.

The rest of their skating time Lena spent teaching Kara a few basic moves which her perfect Kryptonian picked up on quickly, and by the end of the afternoon, they were both skating gracefully around the rink and receiving a whole lot of jealous glances. Especially after Kara lifted Lena up Dirty Dancing style and then lowered her just as slowly. They locked eyes all the way down and electricity sparked in their gaze, holding the promise of a lot of ravishing later.

Lena then took Kara a lovely park and got her two huge hotdogs at a nearby hotdog stand (and a smaller one for herself because she didn’t have the metabolism of a horse) and they walked around a large, man-made pond on which lived dozens of families of ducks which they happily fed for at least an hour. Lena found herself grinning yet again. Kara made her so happy it was really just embarrassing.

It was a perfect day.

Until, that is, the sky opened up and Psion’s ship crashed into the heart of National City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a dick lol. Sorry!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I should have put this in earlier, but content warning for suicidal thoughts/tendencies.

* * *

Kara felt the air shift a split second before Psion’s ship appeared in the sky. In the time between it appearing and then crashing into downtown National City, Kara had just enough time to grab Lena’s wrist and activate her shield around the two of them before a massive shockwave of energy and debris washed over them like a tidal wave. After the moment of shock and surprise passed, Luthor and Super locked eyes, both knowing what the other was going to do next, but both afraid of the part that came next.

“If I flew you out of the city, you’d never forgive me, would you?” Kara asked, almost wishing Lena would say yes, but then she wouldn’t be the Lena Luthor she knew and loved.

“Kara—” Lena started with a warning tone, but Kara quickly cut her off.

“I know, I know. Can’t blame a girl for trying. This is never going to get easier, is it?”

“Easier? No. But I think we’ll get better at being an unstoppable duo the more we do this,” Lena said, flipping on the mirroring effect of the shield.

Now behind the invisibility of the shield, Kara took off her glasses and waited for the nanotech to cover her in her suit. “Want me to drop you off at L-Corp?” Kara asked.

“The basement lab,” Lena replied, already closing her arms around Kara’s neck. “I have some new rescue bots that are designed to save people from collapsed buildings and debris I can deploy.”

Kara scooped her up bridal style and about a second later landed in Lena’s underground lab which was full of dozens of Lena’s inventions.

“I love you, Lena,” Kara said, allowing herself this small moment before the plunge into the frying pan.

“God, I love you too, Kara. _Please_ be careful. Come back to me,” Lena replied before their lips collided in a brief but bruising kiss.

“Always,” Kara said then used all the super strength within herself to tear away from Lena.

Moments later she flew over the crash site and began searching the surrounding area for survivors when she saw Psion standing in the midst of the crash. He looked up, meeting her gaze with his glowing yellow eyes and the world slowed around them as a strange knowing passed between them—a knowing that one way or another this fight would end today. All Kara saw when she looked upon him was the person who hurt her precious Lena, the one who had very nearly _broken_ Lena. The wrath she’d been containing unleashed itself in full force and without hesitation she plummeted from the sky. He launched from the ground to meet her halfway in battle.

They collided like potassium and water midair, both of them firing upon one another, Kara with heat vision and Psion with his cannon. She barely felt the blast to her chest through her fury, and as soon as they made contact with each other, she slammed her fists into his chest, landing blow after blow and countering several attacks he attempted. After landing a particularly hard hit to his jaw, his eyes flared red in anger and his gauntlet made a clicking sound. A moment later several small panels opened up revealing veins of liquid kryptonite, and a second later his gauntlet was smashing into her face. She spiraled to the ground with a growl of pain, and her body crashed through a dozen or so cars in a parking lot before finally skidding to a halt in a crumpled heap.

She tasted blood in her mouth which only fed her anger, though her entire body was screaming in pain from the kryptonite. He landed on the ground in front of her and held up his gauntlet.

_‘I suggest you get up, Last Daughter of Krypton,’_ he said in her mind. _‘You have ten minutes to kill me before my ship blows and takes this entire precious city of yours with it. One way or another, Kara Zor-El, one of us will die today.’_

Before she could react, he picked up a nearby SUV and slammed it down on top of her. She battled against the agony of the nearby kryptonite, although the fact that he used such a cheap tactic only fueled her anger. Latching onto the SUV, she hurled it back at him, hiding behind it as he dodged the flying vehicle, then used the element of surprise to blast his gauntlet with her heat vision. It was just enough to distract Psion, and she used the moment to slam her hand on the gauntlet, breaking the mechanism keeping the kryptonite exposed. She exhaled a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding as the pain subsided and launched back into super speed. As he swung his arm cannon around, she pushed his gauntlet away and grabbed his cannon with both hands, using the momentum to pull him down to slam her knee into his stomach, then in a move Alex taught her last time they sparred, Kara used the current momentum to move behind him and wrap her powerful arms around his neck in what Alex called a guillotine.

As if summoned by the ju-jitsu move, Alex’s voice came over the ear piece Lena had built into Kara’s super suit. “Kara, are you there? I’ve got a team moving in on the crash site, are you on site? Is Psion there?”

“I’m here, but there’s a bomb on board the ship,” Kara answered through gritted teeth. She grunted as he dug the claws of his gauntlet into her arm as he attempted to break free of her vice grip, though fortunately because she’d broken the mechanism in the gauntlet, it didn’t inject her with any liquid kryptonite. “There are only eight minutes left before it blows.”

“Eight minutes to scramble a bomb squad capable of disarming an _alien_ bomb? _Fantastic_ ,” Winn’s voice joined the conversation.

“And where were those _alarms_ you supposedly set up to alert us if he came within 100 thousand miles of Earth?” Kara demanded, squeezing her arms harder as Psion continued to try and break her grip by digging his claws deeper into her arm.

“The psycho jumped out of hyperspeed right above Earth’s atmosphere, then crashed into downtown faster than I could alert you!” Winn said indignantly.

“I’ve worked with the alien tech on his ship before,” Lena’s voice suddenly cut into the comm. “I can disarm the bomb. I’ll be there in two minutes.”

“Lena, stop hacking into the D.E.O.’s communications network!” Winn barked.

“Lena, no, stay away from here!” Kara shouted, though she knew it was useless to try and argue with her Luthor once her mind was made up—stubborn as a Kryptonian, that one. She was almost too distracted to notice Psion’s arm cannon raise and point at her face. Almost. She jerked her head aside just in time for it to miss a direct hit, but not before it left a deep burn on her cheek. She growled and winced against the pain but still held fast.

_‘Lena Luthor is still in the city?’_ Psion’s telepathic voice, which sounded strained from her choking him, cut into her mind as she dodged another shot from his cannon. She tightened her arms around his neck further still. _‘No, that is not possible. You should have taken her far from here. She was so sure that is what you would do upon my return.’_

Kara hesitated. “What? What are you. . .?” she trailed off, choosing to let that question lie. That she could understand. What she didn’t understand was why he was worried about Lena’s well-being. But unfortunately, that led her to remember how he had torn into Lena’s mind and Kara lost control. She grabbed onto his gauntlet and with an enraged battle cry plunged the claws of his gauntlet deep into his chest. The psychic scream he let out thundered in her mind like a sonic boom and she winced against it, but twisted the claws harder into his chest nonetheless. He kicked his legs from the ground, sending them flying through several buildings, but still she held fast. All pain from wounds was gone, all she could feel was white-hot fury for this Worldkiller who had violated the mind of her Lena Luthor. She planted her feet on the ground, stopping their backward motion and dug his gauntlet deeper still into his chest, her other arm still gripping his neck. He fired his arm cannon several more times, narrowly missing some people fleeing the destruction. His struggling slowed. He lifted his arm and fired a couple more shots at nonexistent targets until he at last went limp in her arms and she saw the cannon in his arm shut down.

Even as she held him in her death-grip, Lena’s words suddenly rang out in her mind, words she’d forgotten, Lena’s final wish when Kara had rescued her from Psion’s ship: _‘Please. . . don’t kill him.’_

And all at once Kara remembered herself and who she was and what she stood for and exactly what it was she was doing. She was murdering this person, and for better or for worse, whether he deserved it or not, Kara was many things, but a murderer was not one. Lena had been the one to suffer his torment, and yet it was Lena who had pled for his life. She instantly released her grip and carefully laid him on the ground. He was still breathing, though his breaths were slow and ragged, and she could tell there was blood in his lungs. She slowly pulled the gauntlet from his chest and looked over his wound. She knew there was nothing she could do for him here, so she picked up his limp form and flew back to the crash site. When she arrived, it was swarming with D.E.O. agents, fire fighters, and ambulances. She passed them all at super speed and flew into the heart of the ship where Alex and J’onn were hovering around Lena. When Kara appeared next to them and laid the unconscious form of Psion on the ground, Alex and J’onn turned to her.

“Hey, there you—whoa! What the hell? Holy shit,” Alex stammered, staring at the large, unconscious form of Psion. “Is he--?”

“He’s alive,” Kara replied quickly when she saw Lena glance at them over her shoulder at him before going back to work on her tablet.

“Whoa, Kara what happened to your arm? And your face? He didn’t stab you with more kryptonite did he?” Alex said, her face getting more and more concerned with every word.

“I’m fine, I broke his gauntlet before he could inject me with kryptonite,” Kara waved her off. “Progress on the bomb?”

“He’s set the hyperspeed drive to overload and programmed one hell of a firewall around the shutdown protocol from what Lena can tell,” J’onn answered.

“Winn, get a medical team with alien first-aid training in here with a really big gurney,” Alex said into their comms.

“On it,” Winn replied.

Kara crossed to stand next to Lena whose fingers were flying over her tablet still. “I can fly the ship or the hyperspeed drive out of the atmosphere,” Kara said, reaching for Lena’s arm.

“No,” Lena said firmly and Kara paused. “He knew that would be the first thing you’d try. The entire engine is rigged with motion sensors. If you do _anything_ , this ship will blow and vaporize everything in a twenty-mile radius.”

Kara’s heart began pounding so loudly in her chest it was making it difficult to focus on anything else. Her heart was screaming at her to get Lena the hell away from here, as far away as possible as fast as she could. Her mind was telling her Lena was the only one who could do this. She’d already worked with this tech, she’d already _hacked_ this tech. Kara’s eyes flickered to the countdown on Lena’s tablet—three minutes and twenty seconds left.

It took all of her will not to take Lena and Alex and everyone she cared about far from National City. She could have done it in under a minute, too. But leaving behind an entire city to its certain doom was just a not very Supergirl thing to do. She distracted herself from her stress by helping Alex stop the flow of blood from Psion’s wound. After another minute counted down, Kara realized something incredibly important. These could be her last minutes with the people she loved, these could be her last moments with Lena. She needed Lena to know how she felt. It overpowered everything else and she rose to her feet, crossing back to Lena’s side.

Lena had stopped typing, instead holding the tablet in one hand and nervously chewing on the tip of her thumb of her other hand. “I’m running a virus designed to create a system-wide shut down. I don’t know if it’s going to do it in time. I’ve done everything I can; it’s up to the program now,” Lena said, her voice trembling.

“I love you,” Kara said quietly, gazing up at the complex engineering and technology before her. “I always have, from the moment I met you and you thought I was a reporter. It scared me so much it took me two years to work up the nerve to ask you to be with me. I love you. I always have, and I know now I always will, come what may. Whatever happens—world ending explosions or last second survival—I wanted you to know. And. . .” she paused and took a deep breath, forcing herself to look into those beautiful, icy green eyes, “Lena Luthor, will you marry me?”

Lena’s eyes widened then she blinked several times as if trying to process the question. “What, now? Really? Right before we’re probably all about to be blown into next week? Because if you only proposed because you think we’re about to die, I swear Kara Danvers--”

Kara’s smile only softened further as she cut her Luthor off. “No. Not because of the bomb. Are you kidding? This is a normal Tuesday for us. No. Because I’m hopelessly in love with you and should have asked you a long time ago. Possibly the day we met if that wouldn’t have been entirely too weird.”

“Kara.” Lena sighed happily and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck. “My Kara. Of _course_ I’ll marry you, you ridiculously wonderful Kryptonian. And I might have just said yes then too—when we first met.”

Kara’s entire being radiated a smile as she leaned into her lover to steal what she hoped and prayed to Rao above would not be their last kiss. They held onto each other as the seconds counted down, willing the universe to grant them more time. Alex and J’onn joined them, and the four of them stood clinging to one another as the counter ticked down, down, down. . . ten . . . nine. . . eight. . .

“Okay, but for real, if I’m about to die, I just need to say you two are so fucking ridiculous. Kara, you just _proposed_ as we’re about to get vaporized. I want you to take these last seconds to think about how ridiculous you are,” Alex said, cutting through the tense silence.

The loud humming of the ship’s engines suddenly died and all the lights on the ship shut down. There were a few heartbeats of confused silence, followed by a whole lot of cheering from the four of them and some other D.E.O. agents in the ship.

The emergency lights on the ship flipped on and Kara grabbed Lena and spun her in her arms, laughing and smiling until tears streamed down her face. She cried not because they’d survived—she knew Lena would stop the engine from blowing. She cried the happiest tears of her life because Lena had said _yes_. Kara Danvers was _engaged_ to Lena Luthor. Lena Luthor was _her fiancé_. Despite the major obstacle in the day that was Psion’s ship crashing into National City, today was turning out to be the best day ever.

* * *

( _Several hours later_ )

Lena watched carefully as the brainwaves changed on the monitors Winn had setup in the cell where the D.E.O. was currently housing Psion’s unconscious form. He lay on a large lab table, encompassed in Lena’s shield (because she’d figured out how to project the shield outside the radius of the watch) but otherwise unrestrained, because like Kara, there was not a metal on Earth that could restrain him, and he wasn’t vulnerable to kryptonite.

Kara stood next to Lena, watching him closely without blinking and had an expression on her face of scarcely concealed malice. Every time Lena had gone anywhere near his cell to work with Alex on his wounds/cyborg tech, Kara hadn’t let Lena out of her sight, despite the shield and the fact that Lena had already hacked into Psion’s cyborg code and removed his mind control ability. Not that Lena was complaining. She loved how protective Kara was.

Psion slowly opened his eyes but otherwise didn’t move as he took in his surroundings. Lena stepped up to the shield and met his gaze as he turned his head to look at her. So much of his face was less terrifying than before, no longer the powerful Worldkiller, he was broken and alone, and she was again reminded how very young he was.

_‘It is so quiet,’_ he said in her mind, though his words were far softer than before. Though she removed the use of mind control, he could still speak telepathically. _‘So peaceful,’_ he continued. _‘I can no longer hear the endless inane thoughts of humans. Can you still hear me, Lena Luthor and Kara Zor-El?’_

“I can,” Lena said, and Kara merely gave him a stiff nod.

_‘Why did you not kill me? You were supposed to kill me, I was so sure you would. You were supposed to kill me, why did you not kill me, Kara Zor-El!”_ He turned his eyes to the ceiling, staring at it without seeing it, his face a sea of torment.

“Because you were never given a choice, Psion,” Lena replied. “Every child should be given the choice to lead the life they want to live. Your creators didn’t give you that choice. I have. So the question is, what are you going to do with it?”

He rolled his head back and gave her a searching look, then realization slowly entered his eyes. ' _It. . . it is gone?'_

“The kill order? Yes,” Lena replied. “I found it in your coding and removed it. We all could have had such a better last couple of weeks if you would have just asked in the first place.”

_‘I am . . . free?’_ he asked.

“You are free of your assassination code, yes,” Lena replied. “I also took the liberty of removing your mind control coding because frankly we don’t trust you.”

He looked away again and glanced at the shield surrounding him then lifted his arm that used to be a cannon. It had been replaced and reprogrammed with a mechanical hand the same size and shape as his other hand. He moved the fingers of it, clenching and unclenching his fist with a look of curiosity on his face.

_‘Have you been experimenting on me, Lena Luthor?’_

“No. You can change it back to a cannon if you so choose. I thought it might be nice to be free of that weapon for a while,” Lena replied. “When I saw into your mind, you hated that your whole body was a weapon.”

His eyes flickered over to Kara who was still standing next to Lena, watching him closely. _‘I can see why the last Daughter of Krypton loves you so much, Lena Luthor. And I felt your love for her. I have never felt anything like it. It was a gift that I stole from your mind, but I will carry it with me until the end of my days. The love you feel was not given to me, but I thank you nonetheless for allowing me to feel your love for Kara Zor-El.’_

“You certainly knew how to use it against me,” Lena shot back, averting her eyes as the horrible image he’d planted in her mind resurfaced. Kara stepped closer to her and slid her hand into Lena’s, squeezing it reassuringly.

_‘I can remove the memory, the image I planted. If you so desire,’_ he said, looking between them.

“No. I’ve had enough of you digging around in my brain to last a lifetime, thank you. I will learn how to turn it into strength as I have with all my other pain,” Lena replied.

_‘I am sorry, Lena Luthor,’_ Psion said, and she could see he was genuine in his words. _‘I would never expect you to forgive me, but I wanted to say it nonetheless.’_

“You forget I felt your despair, too, Psion,” Lena said. “I felt how hard you were fighting against your kill order programming, and how much anguish it was causing you. Of _course_ I forgive you. Your creators on the other hand, that’s a very different story.”

_‘So what is to come of me now? Am I to stay in this prison for the rest of my days?’_ he asked, his eyes flickering between her and Kara.

“What do _you_ want?” Kara asked and Lena was surprised to see Kara’s face had softened ever so slightly.

He was silent for a time, his face filled with thoughtful concentration. Then, _‘Well. . . when I came to this world, the thoughts of humans were terribly loud, but there were other voices. The trees of this world have thoughts too, but they whisper and speak much slower. They are incredible and so peaceful. I have never known peace. I could spend the rest of my days happily if I lived among the trees of this world. If I could have anything,_ be _anything, it would be that.’_

A slow smile spread through Lena’s face. “You know, I might know just the person for that.”

* * *

“You want me to turn a murder alien into a tree,” Ivy stated. It wasn’t a question needing clarification; it was an accusation of insanity.

Lena rolled her eyes. “Okay well when you put it that way, it sounds ridiculous.”

“It’s a little _very fucking ridiculous_ , Lena,” Ivy said, pursing her lips.

“So you’ll do it?” Lena asked, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

“Oh fuck, of course I’ll do it. Are you kidding me? I’ve studied his plant DNA extensively—do you have any idea how _beautiful_ he’d be as a tree? And _huge_? My god, if we planted him in National City Central Park, he would take up half the park and it would be _amazing_. By god, I should have come to National City sooner. I thought people were crackers at Gotham, but you people are next level. I assume you found a way to remove his mind control ability?”

“Of course. This is me we’re talking about, Ivy,” Lena scolded with a small smile.

“Excellent! Then let’s go plant us a big fucking alien tree!”

* * *

_(A few weeks later)_

Kara and Lena stood in National City’s Central Park looking up at the massive, beautiful tree planted in the middle of the park, not for the first time. They’d visited him once a week since Ivy “planted” him to keep an eye on him, and Lena, Ivy, and the D.E.O. all had some hidden scanners scattered around him to ensure his alien DNA wasn’t having any negative environmental impacts. He took root exceedingly well with Ivy’s assistance, and his massive size towered over all the other trees by at least a hundred feet.

Kara laced her fingers with Lena’s and kissed the back of her hand. “I must say, I like him much better as a tree. He’s quite lovely.”

“I must say I love the article you wrote about him. _‘First Alien Tree Planted in National City’_ was a particularly catchy title,” Lena said with a smile.

“You know, if more crazy aliens that love harassing this city were more like him, our lives might be a lot easier.”

“Or we’d have a very big alien forest growing right in the heart of the city,” Lena said with a soft chuckle.

“Think he can still hear us?” Kara asked softly, grinning as she watched a couple of kids climbing the huge branches, and another swinging wildly on one of the tire swings that the city had installed on a thick lower branch.

“Definitely,” Lena replied, placing a gentle hand on one of the massive roots protruding from the ground. “He’s so beautiful. Do you think he’s happy?”

Gazing up at the massive trunk with children climbing all over the twisted branches and several squirrels scolding the children from higher branches, Kara found herself smiling. “Yeah. Yeah I do.”

* * *

_Epilogue_

Early afternoon sunlight flooded through elegant curtains partially covering a huge sliding glass door leading to a balcony. A soft breeze drifted in through the open glass door, gently brushing against some clothes and underwear on the floor that had been discarded and forgotten the night before. The incredible ocean view from the hotel’s biggest honeymoon suite was currently lost on Kara and Lena, though. All that existed for them was the elegant king size bed in which they currently lay, Egyptian cotton sheets, and naked skin. The sound of ocean waves mingled with the soft groans filling the air around them as Kara rocked over Lena. Kara had decided it was a good time to book that fancy hotel at an exotic beach and try out certain vibrating adult toys, as this was their honeymoon after all.

Beads of moisture covered Kara’s back, the smooth sheen interrupted by fingertips raking along the powerful muscle there. Kara’s head fell forward into the pillow, losing herself in the feeling of Lena’s legs wrapped tightly around her waist as the toy vibrating deep inside both of them did incredible things to them with each thrust of her hips.

Kara had lost count of how many times they’d used Lena’s vibrating invention this week, but she was incredibly grateful they both had super healing, otherwise they probably wouldn’t be able to walk by now with all the amazing, gravity-defying, brain-melting sex they’d had on their honeymoon thus far. They had both topped multiple times all week, experimenting and figuring out the best positions for the other and what they liked best. Kara wasn’t sure which she loved better, topping Lena or being topped by her. It was incredible being bent over the bed by Lena and equally incredible having Lena straddle her hips while Kara lie on her back, watching Lena while both of them pleasured themselves with trembling hands and Lena impaling herself on the toy over and over and _over . . ._

They writhed uncontrollably against one another, hips bucking wildly as they rode the waves of beautiful agony and pleasure and ecstasy until they both collapsed, not for the first time that morning, in a breathless heap. Somewhere in the fog of afterglow Kara flipped off the vibrating toy from the small controller next to her pillow. Kara hummed happily as she recounted the events of their honeymoon thus far.

They had made love on every surface available in their luxurious hotel room, including the hot tub on the balcony, against the railing of the balcony, molested each other in shower, who knows how many times in the bed, up against the door when they first arrived. . . Kara had lost track, actually. Kara had flown them to a secluded area of the beach a couple nights with a large blanket (because no one wants sand in hidden crevices of one’s body, even _with_ super healing) where they made love under moonlight to the sound of rolling ocean waves. When they had cracked out some of the sex toys they purchased and one that Lena invented, they quickly learned Lena’s was far and away their favorite, but who was surprised by that, really? Lena had surprised Kara, however, when she had bent Kara over the bed and fucked her from behind with such animalistic fervor that it turned Kara into a sobbing mess by the end of it, and that was _without_ the use of yellow kryptonite.

Both of them moaned softly as Kara withdrew the toy from their bodies and rolled over next to Lena, tossing the toy on the foot of the bed to be cleaned later.

“How do you feel?” Kara asked, nuzzling into her beautiful wife.

“Amazing. By all accounts I shouldn’t be able to walk after all our fucking last night. I think I could get used to these super healing powers,” Lena replied with the softest of smirks.

Kara propped her head up on her palm, and took Lena’s left hand in her other hand. She brought it to her lips and kissed the wedding ring resting there. On Krypton, it was traditional to wear some form of jewelry that was the color of each other’s eyes, so they had special rings made, Kara’s a band of pure jade, and Lena had a sapphire cut in the shape of Kara’s family crest surrounded by diamonds on a band of silver.

“You’re not sore?” Kara asked, concern creasing her brow.

“Not at all,” Lena reassured her. “God knows how I’d be feeling without my new healing powers. It’s turning out to be my favorite wedding gift.”

Kara was compelled to kiss the smirk off Lena’s lips. “Hungry?” she asked after pulling back from their very wet, open-mouthed kiss.

“Starving. Apparently fucking and healing and fucking some more is very hungry work,” Lena replied with a grin bordering on lascivious.

Kara blushed and mumbled something about, “We’re _lovemaking_ , Lena, not that other thing,” as she hopped out of bed in a flutter of sheets. Kara could practically feel Lena’s eyes on her naked body as she walked to the desk where the room service menu lay. She only glanced at the menu for the room service extension then picked up the hotel’s phone and dialed the number.

“Room service,” a young man’s voice came quickly on the line. The hotel staff had learned very quickly that room 2013 had a couple of very generous tippers.

“Hi, yes, we’d like one of everything on the breakfast menu sent to our room, please,” she said without even looking at the breakfast menu.

Lena burst into a fit of giggles from the bed.

“I. . . one of everything ma’am?”

“No, you’re right. Make it _two_ of everything. If you get the kitchens to hurry fast enough, I will literally give you five hundred dollars because we’re _starving_.”

She hung up the phone and turned back to Lena. Realizing the hotel room was covered in clothes, underwear, lingerie, and sex toys, Kara turned beet red. Lena continued to look at Kara with amusement.

“Having fun spending my money?” she teased, her eyes glowing with love and smugness.

One of Kara’s eyebrows arched as she stalked back toward the bed. “You’re the one who refused to sign the prenup I offered. So you have no one to blame but yourself.”

In a movement as agile as a cat, Lena rose to her feet on the bed only to leap off of it and into Kara’s arms who caught her with effortless ease.

“If you’re as generous with my money as you are in bed, we’ll be bankrupt by the end of our honeymoon,” Lena crooned, her wide smile and smoky eyes heavily implying she didn’t give a whit if they did.

Kara’s smile turned into a teasing smirk. “Wow, are you hitting on me Miss Luthor? You must have such a huge crush on me. How embarrassing for you.”

Lena blinked slowly. Sarcastically. She then grabbed Kara’s face and bit her lower lip as punishment. “I rue the day I ever introduced you to Tumblr. And that’s ‘Mrs. Luthor-Danvers’ to you, Mrs. Danvers-Luthor.”

Kara’s heart fluttered wildly at hearing Lena proclaim their joined House names. She wasn’t quite sure “House” names meant as much to Lena as they did to Kara, but she couldn’t be happier that Lena had chosen to join their names. She would never have asked Lena to change her name because she was all too aware of how different Earth customs were from Krypton customs, but when Lena had _offered_ , Kara was sure she’d died and gone to heaven. Inspired by those overwhelmingly happy feelings, Kara threw Lena down on the bed near the edge, then knelt down in front of her lover. Grasping Lena’s knees, she pushed them up over Kara’s shoulders before sliding her hands up Lena’s thighs and to her hips.

“Why Miss Zor-El, what _would_ people say?" Lena teased, her eyes already dark and voice breathless. “A _Super_ kneeling before a _Luthor_?”

Kara dipped her head in and slowly and deeply licked Lena’s entrance and swollen arousal, causing her wife to fall back on the bed with a delicious whimper. Kara pulled back so she could gaze in wonder at the incredible sight of Lena, her _wife_ , gazing back at her with love and lust and passion, and so much more.

“I don’t care what they say, because I will _never_ stop kneeling before you, Lena Luthor-Danvers,” Kara replied, and she meant every word with every fiber of her being.

And you know? She never did.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it! Hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this! I didn't want to drag out the story because we all know how annoying that can be lol. I think I might have to write a few one-shots in this same universe (maybe a one-shot of their honeymoon where they first test Lena's sex toy? LOL) if ya'll are interested. Also, I apologize for NOTHING for the happy ending. The world is dark enough right now as is, I'm not going to add more sad endings to it. So if you don't like happy endings. . . GO AWAY.


End file.
